The Past Really Explains Things
by Jinxometer
Summary: Lily Raven and Beast Boy's 15 year old daughter has to go back in time and warn the Titans what is to come. The catch is that she can't tell them who her father is.BBxRAE ROBxSTAR CYxBEE. COMPLETE
1. Desciptions of Characters

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Descriptions

Raven:

Is now 36 years old. Has long violet hair. Her costme is generally the same except it's all white. She's married to Changeling (Beastboy) and has 2 kids with him: Lily(15) and Collin(6 months)

Changeling:

Is now 36 years old. Has forest green hair that goes down to the nape of his neck. His costme is a little different. He got out of the Doom Patrol uniform to be his own person. His uniorm is purple with a large strip of white down the center. He still has the regular gray Titans belt. He also got taller and is more muscular. He's married to Raven and has 2 kids with her: Lily(15) and Collin(6 months)

Lily:

Is 15 years old. She has long straight violet hair and emerald eyes. Her skin is Raven's color. She has pointed ears. She wears a dark green leotard and a light green cloak. She has Ravens powers and can change into small animals. Her Parents are Changeling and Raven. Her sibling is Collin.

Collin:

Is 6 months old. He has light green skin, forest green hair, violet eyes, and pointed ears. His powers are too early to tell, but they guessed Changelings because of his appreance. At this point he doesn't really have a uniform. His hobbies are destroying toys, annoying his sister, smelling his feet, bothering (Spitting, clinging to him, poking him, etc.) uncle Cy, Playing with Tyler and Spencer, and strangely showing signs of reading. His parents are Changeling and Raven. Sister is Lily.

Nightwing:

Is 37 years old. Has long black hair. Has gotten taller. He now wears a black suit with a blue falcon streaching his wings on his chest. And of course he still had his mask. He's now married to Starfire and has 2 kids with her: Moonfire (13) and Tyler (1).

Starfire:

Is 36 years old. Her features hasn't changed, just her costme. She wore a uniform that is similar to when she first came to earth. All the places were skin used to be is now metal or what looks like metal. Where she is tradionally dressed is now black. Her hair is the same lenght but now she pulls it into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck. She's married to Nightwing she has 2 chilren with him: Moonfire (13) and Tyler (1).

Moonfire:

13 years old. She has jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Her powers are blue starbolt and martal arts (taught by her dad). Her uniform is like Starfires (FUTURE starfires) exept the main color is a light blue, and a light blue cape that stops at her legs. Her parents are Nightwing and Starfire.

Tyler:

Is 1 year old. He has red hair and green eyes like his mom. He has a cute laughing nature. He seems to always laugh when someone tickled him or made a face for him. They found out the hard way what his powers are. One day he was playing with his daddy, he stared to charge at him and gave him a red starbolt to the face. Nightwing at the moment is working on his uniform. His hobbies are: playing with the Titans and Spencer and Collin, eating large amounts of food, rolling on the floor, destorying random things with starbolts, and hugging peoples legs so tight that they can't feel them for a while.

Cyborg:

Is 38 years old. He grew a little bit taller, but besides that his physical features are the same. For his uniform is black were gray used to be and darker blue were the regular blue is suppost to be. He's now married to Bumble Bee and has 3 kids with her: Spencer (9 months), Shawna(11), and Tech(14).

Bumble Bee:

Is 37 years old. Instead of her hair up, she now lets it hang down revealing long wavy brown hair. Instead of tight black tights for her uniform, she now wears lose black pants. She hasn't changed much. She's married to Cyborg and has 3 kids with him: Spencer (9 months), Shawna (11), and Tech (14).

Tech:

14 years old. He had his fathers build but was skinnier. Cyborg made him armor like his because before Cyborg was a robot he was a human, his main color was yellow with black metal holding it togehter. He also had the ability to shrink. He had a thin layer of hair on his head and brown eyes. His parents are Cyborg and Bumble Bee.

Shawna:

11 years old. Has the exact powers as her mother. She has brown eyes and long dark brown hair that she partly pulled back. Her uniform is horisonal striped of blue and yellow with lose black pants. Her parents are Cyborg and Bumble Bee.

Spencer:

9 months old. Power is unknown as the time. But they have the idea that he takes after Bee because once he disapered and re-aperred 5 minutes later. He had black hair and brown eyes. His hobbies are playng with Collin and Tyler, catching bees (with out beeing stung), eating meat (and lots of it!), poking his belly button, and pushing Collin over (he gets in trouble every time he does it but he does it anyways.) Parents are Cyborg and Bee.


	2. The Future

The Past Really Explains Things

Chapter 1: The Future

"Time Travel?" Lily asked her mother with disbelief.

"It's the only way to stop what's happening," her mother explained to her.

Raven looked out the tower window. All she saw was destruction. The city was nothing more than rubble. There, robots roamed the city. Trying to keep the new empire in order. Her eyes trailed to the giant statue that he had built of himself. She was disgusted at him. But even more at herself '_how did I let this happen?' _thought to herself. Slade had taken over. He came back after the Titans thought he was gone for sure.

"But I only just learned time travel! I'm not ready! Even you said so! What if I go back to the wrong time? What do I do then mom!" she snapped back at her mother.

"I know, I know! But it's all that can be done! If you don't go back now, Slade will destroy us. If I go back, our former selves would know it's me! I'm not that much different as 18 years ago!" Raven said, trying to explain this to her 15 year old daughter.

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to disappoint Uncle Nightwing, or Auntie Star, or Auntie Bumble Bee, or Uncle Cyborg, and especially not you and dad," she said as tears streamed down her face and stained her soft pale skin. She was looking at the ground, her violet hair hung around her face.

Raven pulled her head up, and looked into her emerald eyes, like her father's. "Honey, I know this isn't an easy task. I would be the same way. But this is a task I can only trust to you. If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have asked you. But you need to go back to the past and stop this future from happening," Raven waved her hand towards the destruction that was once the sprawling Jump City. "You need to go back and warn us of this future. You need to convince the teenage version of us to believe you and trust you. It's the only way. And me and your father would _never _be disappointed in you. We love you and so does all your aunts and uncles. When the time is right, I'll come back and get you. I know you and only you can do this." Raven said as small tears threatened to fall down her face. She was so proud of Lily she could cry.

Lily nodded solemnly, "I'll do it and succeed, I won't let down mom. What do I need to know?"

"Alright I'm sending you back to Jump City 18 years ago. On November 2, 2009. Me, your father, and Auntie Star are 16 years old. Uncle Nightwing is 17 and his superhero name is Robin. Your father's superhero name was Beastboy not Changeling. And Cyborg is 18." Raven said looking at the ceiling, doing the calculations in her head while talking. "You have exactly 2 months until Slade comes. When he does come I need you to fix what we did wrong, and you know what that is" Lily nodded. "You must NOT tell us who you are, just from the future. If we knew, things would be very weird. Don't let Uncle Cy take a blood test. Just your from the future and that they can trust you." She nodded again. "Starfire and Robin were dating, but not married yet. Uncle Cy doesn't get the guts to ask out Bumble Bee for another year, and finally..." Lily listened intently to see what she'd say about her and her father.

"Me and your mother weren't together for another 2 months," Changeling said walking into the room casually and flopped on the couch next to Raven.

"And when did you decide to interrupt me?" Raven asked.

"When I knew what you say next," he gave her one of his classic grins.

Raven turned back to their daughter. "In fact, your father annoyed the crap out of me back then!" She said slapping the side of his cheek playfully, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Aww Rae that hurts! You know you liked me then!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I totally had the hot's for a midget, green troll, who annoyed me every waking moment!" Raven said with sarcasm in her voice and a giggle on her face as she looked to her husband.

"Yes! Yes you did!" he said confidently but yet sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile upon her lips. She heard the story of how her parents got together a million times! She laughed because her aunts and uncles said that they would always argue. But they loved each other anyway. Raven and Changeling acted like this every day. Lily learned that this playful bickering only brought them closer. They had a love-hate relationship and It was pretty amusing to dad was always so goofy and confident, but serious when he had to be. Her mom was always sarcastic and mature. She kept her dad in line. That's why they were so perfect together, they completed each other.

"Eventually I did, but not then. But you've always had the hots for me!' Raven came back.

"You got that right!" he said pecking her on the lips.

"Do you have to that in front of your daughter?" Cyborg asked as he entered the room. "I'm so sorry you have to see the love hate thing, you can't tell whether they're mad at each other or madly in love!" he threw his arms in the air as he directed the comment at Lily.

"Ah, you're just jealous Cy!" Changeling said, he really hasn't changed much.

"Of you two?!?! Nah!" Cyborg almost sounded disgusted.

The common room doors opened, revealing Nightwing, Starfire, Moonfire, Tyler, Bumble Bee, Spencer, Shawna, and Tech. Tyler in Starfire's arms. Spencer in Bee's arms.

"I'm glad you're all here, I think I found a way to help us against Slade" Raven announced to the rest of her team mates.

"What would that be?" Nightwing asked her questioningly, raising an eyebrow under his mask that cover most of his face.

A raucous crying came out of Raven's pocket. She pulled out a baby monitor. "Hold that thought, I got a call," she said racing out of the Common room.

"I'll go help her," Changeling said gesturing towards the door and then running out of the room to catch up with Raven.

They came out with bouncing Colin a couple minutes later. Happy as ever.

"What I was saying..." Raven continued."We stop this before it happens" she replied to herself.

Raven told them her plan.

"So you want to send our daughter, to the past, to warn us of what ahead?" Changeling summarized.

"Yes, but we won't know who she is because she's not going to tell us." Raven said glancing at her daughter.

"You know the dangers, right Raven?" Nightwing asked her.

"We both know the risks, but I believe she can do it," she said having total confidence in her daughter.

"Are you willing to do it?" Nightwing asked Lily, just to make she was willing.

"If it will change the future then yes, I'll do it for my family" Lily said completely serious.

"Alright, it may be dangerous but I do think you can handle it," Nightwing also had confidence in his oldest niece.

"Pack and I'll help you create a portal tonight," Raven instructed Lily.

Lily nodded as she started down the hall to her room.

"I'm ready," Lily said as she walked into the common room, swinging her duffle bag over her shoulder. All the Titans, young and old looked towards her with optimism.

She walked past all the Titans who said their goodbyes. This mission ether made the future or breaks it.

"I know you can do this and stay safe," Uncle Nightwing told her. "Also if I got mean and say I don't believe, don't take it to heart, I didn't know you yet," he said with a smile as he patted her arm.

"Good luck niece Lily," Starfire said as she gave her a bone crushing hug. Starfire released with a proud smile on her face. Lily smiled back in thanks.

"When you get to the past, challenge me to a video game, maybe I'll be able to whoop your butt in the past," Cy said to her with a grin. He knew Lily was beast at video games, she got that from her father.

"Keep dreaming Uncle Cy!" she said back to him. Changeling had a smile on his face, he was so proud of her for that.

"You'll do great kid," Bumble Bee said to her with a smile and a shine in her olive green eyes.

"Thanks aunt Bee." Lily smiled.

She looked down at Spencer in Bee's arms, sleeping. "Bye Spence," she said kissing him on the forehead.

She walked up to all her unrelated cousins. They gave her a group hug.

"WOO! Go LILY!" Tech shouted as he patted her on the face.

"Try to get some black mail on my parents," Moonfire said, like the rebel she is. "I want to get out of some training and my dad is a sucker for blackmail!" Lily laughed along with her beast friend.

"I'll be sure to do that!" she whispered back to her.

"See ya Lily," Shawna said giving her the rock with a sad smirk on her small features.

Tyler ran towards her, talking gibberish. "Wily! Wily!" he said as he threw himself into her arms.

"Bye to you too Ty," Lily added sadly and started tickling him. He gave out a laugh.

Finally she came to her family.

Colin was fussing and flailing in Raven's arms towards his sister. "SISSY!" he screamed out.

"Looks like someone wants you," Raven said giving Colin to her.

Cyborg walked over to Changeling with an aggravated look on his face. Changeling was smiling as Cyborg put a 10 dollar bill in his outstretched hand.

"What was that?" Raven asked looking towards her husband.

"Cy bet me if my kid said his first word before his, he'd give me 10 bucks, I JUST WON! WAY TO GO COLLIN. YOU JUST MADE YOUR OLD MAN TEN BUCKS RICHER!"

Raven slapped him in the head and rolled her eyes, like old times.

"Bye bye Colin," Lily said sadly to him. But she didn't want to make it all sad. "High five! You made dad ten more dollars that he's probably going to waste in a week!" Collin high fived her with a big grin similar to her fathers, not knowing anything she just said.

"Thanks for the sarcasm Lily!" Changeling said with a bright smile on his face.

"You're welcome dad!" she mirrored the same smile back.

"I'm so proud of her," Raven wiping a fake tear from her eye.

Lily kissed Colin on the forehead. When she pulled away he had a sad look on his face. She hugged him. "It's ok I'll be home soon." She said cradling him.

After she was done, she gave him back to her mother. Then she turned towards her father. His face suddenly turned serious.

"You'll do good Lily," Changeling said, pulling his daughter into his arms. "I know you can do it," he whispered only to her.

"Thanks dad," she said as they pulled away. Suddenly he pulled her back to whisper in her ear once again, but this time more mischievous. "If you have a chance, pull a prank on your mother with me, I'll be fun!" he pulled away with the classic smile on his face.

"I'll make sure to do that!" she said, _maybe that would be fun, and also maybe it'll be fun to watch mom though dad into the ocean!_

She turned to face her mom, who gave Colin to her dad. She hugged her. "I know you won't let me down," she whispered into her ear. She pulled away. "If I fling your father off the roof, there's a reason. Don't worry it happened on a regular basis."

She smiled at her mom, "I know!"

Raven smirked at her daughter. "Let's do this."

"First, take a deep breath," Raven instructed her. She did so.

"Now focus on going back in time" Raven instructed, she did so.

They put their hands together. Once there hands connected, the black ora seemed to ooze out of their hands, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Suddenly a black portal appeared. It's power vibrating off it's sides.

"There you go, I'll come and get you after this is over," Raven promised her and smiled in encouragement.

"We're proud of you," Changeling reassured her and gave her his trade mark grin.

She gave a last glance and smiled to her big family as she walked into the portal and into the past.


	3. Say Hi to your future family!

The Past Really Explains Things

Chapter 2: The Past: Say hi to your soon-to-be family!

Lily stepped out of the portal and into the past. She stepped on the green grass.

"Where am I?" she asked to nobody.

She looked around. She saw a playground that looked oddly familiar. She saw a bench with a faded advertisement on it. '_In the future you can barely tell anything was on that bench' _She thought slightly to herself.

She realized it was the park. '_It's soo green in the past! This place is basically a dump in the future.....ever since Slade took over,' _she thought.

Lily saw little kids running through the park happily. She looked up to see the city surrounding the park. Between two buildings, she could see the ocean, she could also see half of a 'T'. She moved a little to the left so she could see the tower all the way. _'Wow, the tower used to be a lot cleaner' _she thought to herself.

She started to walk out of the park, towards Titans tower. '_What am I suppost to do? Just walk up to the Tower and say 'Hi! I'm from the future! I came back to warn you of the future! Oh yeah and Raven and Beastboy are my parents!'' _She thought to her, giving off a preppy voice, afterward she mentally smacked herself for thinking so stupidly.

She walked by the pizza place. She looked at the building and imagined what it looked like in the future. The future was unusually dark . Clouds were always in the sky, almost like it was matching their mood. The top part of the balcony had broken off, so there was a big gap. The paint on the building was faded to a yellow that's almost white. The sign had an eerier look of it because the paint was so faded plus the dark sky equaled not too good looking. _'No wonder they want the future changed,' _she thought as she sighed, thinking about her family. She missed them all already. She would miss two months of her little brothers life! This was the point where they really started to grow!

She walked out of the square, but before she could leave two little kids popped in front of her.

"Are you a Teen Titan?" a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes asked her in awe.

Lily tapped her finger on her chin, deciding what to say. "You can say that" Lily said coolly.

"So your Raven?!" the other little girl asked with black hair and green eyes.

"No, she's my m-friend!" she said, catching herself at the last second. Phew…

"I told you so! She wears a blue cape! Not green!" the brown haired girl told the black haired girl.

"Sorry! I thought she had wardrobe malfunction!" the other girl said.

The brown haired girl shook her head and turned back to Lily. "If you're not Raven, then who are you?" she asked.

The black haired girl jumped in before she could answer. "You also kind of look like Beast Boy!" she exclaimed.

_'Crap! If a little girl can figure out who my dad is, i'm screwed! They're going to find out who I am right away and me and Colin will never be born!' _she exclaimed in her mind. Man, has she seen too many movies!

"His skin is the color of your cape!" the black haired girl explained.

Lily exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. '_Only the cloak. Only the cloak,' _she said reminding and reassuring herself. The reason why her cape was green was because Changeling _was_ her father.

"I'm Lily," she added in "I'm sorry but I have to go, I have mission to do." Lily said smiling at the girls. She walked a couple of feet away from the square, then she heard screaming coming in the direction she just came in.

She automatically ran to the scene. Suddenly she stopped herself. '_Okay my parents will be here any minute. Do you want them to know your here now? Or is this a perfect situation to introduce yourself?' _she stood there for a second, tapping her chin. "Titan GO!" she said in her best Nightwing voice she could make, as she ran to fight crime.

When she stepped back into the square she saw the familiar face that was Dr. Light, setting off to his destination, Jump City Power Plant.

"Doctor L!" Lily said to get his attention. "You've gotten younger! Did you get your face done!?!" she asked in a taunting voice, grinning all the way.

Dr. Light turned around to see a girl in a green cloak and purple hair. She looked familiar and like he never met her before at the same time.

"Who are you? You look like that one Titan!" he asked her, shuttering at the thought of Raven.

"Naw! You don't recognize me? I'm hurt!" Lily said back, smiling as big as her father.

Then she did a few cartwheels then kicked Dr. Light in the stomach. (Robin/ Nightwing eventually taught all the Titans marital arts so they'd know how to do it in case they lost their powers for some reason.) Dr. Light was sent backwards. He threw a burst of energy at her. She retorted back with a black energy shield.

"What!? You have her powers!?" Dr. Light nearly screamed.

"What!? You have her powers!?" they heard Dr. Light scream from a distance.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Raven asked her team mates curiously.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out," Robin answered.

They arrived in the square were Lily and Dr. Light were.

The Titans all looked in shock.

"Yeah! You gotta problem with that!!" a girl in a green cloak and purple hair taunted back to Light.

The girl gave Dr. Light a good beating. She gave him some good punches. But what surprised the Titans the most was when she used her powers. Especially Raven. So many things shot into her head on who this person could be.

_'A unknown sister? Another seed of Trigon? Coincidence? Distant cousin? WHAT!'_

Lily suddenly realized that the Titans were watching her. But she kept fighting. She send more balls of black energy towards him. She also kept throwing in martial arts here and there.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE I GIVE!" Dr. Light said until she finally stopped.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" she said sarcastically and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

She wanted to use the other power she had to turn into bunny and stick her tongue out at him. But that would give away her father's identity.

She turned towards the Titans. "Sorry, kind of took your job," Lil said rubbing her hand behind her neck, like her father.

"No, it's ok. That was amazing! Who taught you and how did you get your powers?" Robin asked rapidly, eager to get the answers out of her.

"Whoa! Whoa! One question at a time Uncle Nightwing!" she covered her mouth after she said Uncle Nightwing. '_SHIT!' _She gave away a secret. It really wouldn't effect anything, as long as Raven didn't know who her father was, she was okay.

"What did you just call me????" Robin asked her confused.

"Dang it! My mom's going to kill me! I gave away the secret on the first day! Curse my father for giving me a big mouth!" she exclaimed, talking to no one and sulking to herself.

The Titans looked terribly confused.

"Sorry for my outburst, I'm surprised nothing blew up! That happens when I get extreme emotions. Sorry again! I blab too much! I'm Lily, I'm from the future." the last part she said in a serious voice.

"Also to answer your questions, you taught me how to do that. And I got my powers from my mother," she answered in a flat voice.

Everyone turned their heads towards Raven. Her eyes full of surprise.

"It's okay, I know it's a shock. You told me that you'll be surprised" Lily said towards Raven.

"I get married and have a kid?" Raven asked in her same monotone, with a singe of doubt in her voice.

"Well, apparently, yes." Raven's daughter said back as emotionless as her mother.

"Who knew Raven would get married?" Beastboy commented.

Raven glared at him.

Lily started to giggle. This shot the Titans attention back to her.

"Sorry, Irony, just irony," she said laughing at her future parents. It almost sounded like home to her.

"See Raven! I made _your daughter _laugh! Why can't I get _you_ to laugh!?" Beastboy asked clearly disappointed.

"I said it was irony not you!" Lily said mockingly smiling.

"It still made you laugh!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Wow Raven she really is her daughter" Cyborg laughed.

"This is wonderful!" Starfire screeched and hugged Lily as tight as possible. Lily anticipated the impact. Starfire gave her a bone crushing hug. She expected this, she's gotten hugs from auntie Star before.

"Please tell us, whose Raven's significant other?!?!" Starfire asked, truly curious. Starfire liked to be kept posted on peoples love lives.

Raven just raised an eyebrow. _'Who would be stupid enough to marry me?' _Raven thought to herself with a dry chuckle.

Lily gave a glance at her mother, then she spoke ", That, I'm not allowed to tell, my mom gave me strict orders."

"Like I should, even though I don't like surprises, I'd rather find out on my own," Raven said emotionless. Raven knew she could love, but she'd had to be extremely careful. But Raven thought she chose not to bother with it because it just wasted time.

Raven looked her daughter. She did look a lot like herself. She picked out the features that weren't hers. In her head, she tried to figure out who the father is. But, eventually she decided she'd do it later.

"It seems like we have a lot to talk about. Let's go back to the tower," Robin suggested.

"You'd bring me back? You said that you'd be stubborn at first..."

"The evidence is here. You look extremely like Raven and Titans Tower is your home. But just at a different time," Robin explained and then smirked.

Lily smiled "Thank you, I thought this would be a lot harder."

"If its okay I would like to run a blood test on you and Raven," Robin added.

Lily bit her lip ", I don't think that's a good idea, mom told me not to let you give a blood test."

"We'll just make sure your telling the truth about being Raven's daughter. Afterwards we can dispose of it if you want," Robin said, he needed his evidence, just by saying no she made him suspicious.

"I guess so…," she bit her lip she hoped her mom wouldn't be mad.

Starfire floated into the air. "Let's go home friends!"

Raven and Lily telepathically lifted themselves into the sky.

Lily once again wanted to turn into a Raven and fly home, but that would give her father away!

The boy's road back in the T car.

They all had a lot of questions about the future. But the one that was most on their minds was: who does Raven fall in love with? In their individual minds they said they could figure it out....somehow.


	4. Opposites DO Attract

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 3: Opposties DO Attract

When they got back to the tower, all of teams head's were filled with questions about the future. But before anyone could ask, Robin took Raven and Lily down to the medical wing to get a blood test. Cyborg followed to helped. Starfire and Beastboy just went to see if Lily was telling the truth.

After Robin was done with the test and he got his results.

"Satisfied?" Lily asked Robin as he was looking at the results.

"Yep, your Raven's daughter" Robin said not suprized.

"Now that your done, can we get our fortunes told!?!?!" Beastboy asked towards Lily.

"Um....I'm not suppost to tell you guys much.....also i'm tired" Lily responed.

Beastboy's ears dropped, he seriously wanted to know about the future. Lily hated seeing her father sad, so she made a save.

"Maybe tomorrow" she said to him. His ears perked up.

"Soo, were am I going to sleep?" Lily asked.

Lily knew that they had to build rooms in the future for the kids. So she knew that there was no room to sleep in.

"Were's your room in the future?" Robin asked.

She knew that only her and Moonfire only got original rooms. So her room was here. She thought back. Then, she gasped. _'I have dad's old room!' _Lily thought. She remembered her mother telling her that story. After they got married, they shared Raven's room. When she was born, the team had to go in and do a deep cleaning. They knew that room would never suit a baby, let alone a human. So they fumigated the room and changed the carpet. So that's her room.

"Um....you guys had to add a room. Along with many more for all the kids!" Lily blabbed again.

"THERE'S MORE KIDS!!?!?!" all 5 Titans exclaimed.

"Yepp! You all have kids!" Lily told them, some minor info isn't that bad.

"How many kids do I have exactly?" Raven asked, sweat forming on her brow.

"Just me and Collin" Lily said.

Raven figured she'd aleast try indirectly to find out who the father of her kids are. "What does he look like?" Raven asked.

"Sorry, no can do" Lily said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Let's just say he looks ALOT like my dad, it's a dead giveaway!" Lily exclaimed.

"What does he have of me?" Raven asked.

"He had your eyes and he also has rounded......" Lily caught herself. She was about to say, _rounded ears_. But with some thought, that could be figured out.

That also remained her that _she_ had pointed ears. She lifted her hands to her hair and made sure her hair was over her ears. '_This is alot harder than I thought' _she thought in her head.

"Rounded....??" Raven asked, trying to get Lily to finish her sentence.

"Nothing" Lily said.

"No, what were you going to say?" Raven asked.

"Nothing" Lily said sternly, wishing her mother would just drop it.

_'It's probably another give away, damn! Why do I want to know so bad?' _Raven thought.

_'Because you want to know who those beautiful green eyes come from' _Affection said.

_'Your showing affection for my future husband even though I haven't found who he is yet?!' _Raven asked, kind of shocked. She loved him even though she didn't know who he was yet.

"Back on subject" Lily said, smacking Raven out of her thoughts. "Where do I sleep?"

"Well..." Robin thought. "I'll guess you'll have to sleep on the cou-"

"She can sleep in my room" Raven said. "The bed is big enough for 2 and she is my daughter after all" Raven said, giving a smirk to Lily.

Lily smirked back. Her's a little wider.

"I guess that's settled. Good-night" Robin said as they all turned to the door.

Raven and Lily walked towards Raven's room. Lily's slug her tan bag off her back when they got to Raven's room. She's been waiting to get that weight off her back all day.

Raven watched her daughter slug her bag off her shoulders and massaged them. Raven wanted to start a conversation with her, but she couldn't figure out how to start. She actually felt kind of nervious. This is her daughter, she knew her future, she heard stories about her. Even ones that hasn't happened yet. _'What do I say?'_ Raven asked herself.

Lily was still rubbing her shoulder. "Can't you just heal yourself?" Raven asked her.

"I almost forgot about that!" she said as her hand turned a vibrant blue as she healed her shoulder. "I almost forgot how many things your powers can do" Lily said to her past version of her mom.

"About my powers.." Raven started. "How can you keep so calm without blowing things up?"

Lily looked at her. "Eventually you will get stone that absorbs your powers, so you can't blow anything up. You will be able to completely control your powers" Lily answered, she knew her mother would be satified by the answer. "And I have one too" she said pulling out a orb with black energy swirling inside it. But it wasn't a dark looking black, it had a tint to it that threw rainbows. It was beautiful.

"Completely?" Raven asked, shocked that she'd eventually be able to feel.

She gave her a grin worthy of her father. "Yep!"

"When?" Raven asked, she had to try so hard to lock up her feelings, she wanted to be able to feel free for the first time.

"Soon, actually" Lily said recalling the story she told her when Lily got old enough to hear.

Raven was now excited and anxious.

"I can see your excited" Lily said with a smile, I know how you feel. When I don't have it on, I have to plan my steps carefully and I hate it! Sometimes you make me take it off so I can practice. If someone stole it, i'll know what to do." Lily said.

Then Lily yawned so loud, that it was almost like a roar. She didn't realize what she did until after she did it. She looked at Raven from the corner of her eye. Her eyebrow was raised. She ran to her bag and grabbed her pj's and her toothbrush.

She put her hand on the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to change" she said as she backed out of the room.

She slammed the bathroom door and lock it behind her. She leaned up against the door and slid to the ground.

"Their going to eventually going to find out" she whispered.

"Like it isn't obivious!" she said in her normal voice. "Like seeing the eyes, and almost mentioning my brothers unusually round ears! I growl! Soon i'm going to screw up again and one of them are going to see my ears or something!" she said thowing her hands up in the air.

"This is alot harder than I thought mom" she sighed.

"How am I going to protect my identity?" she whispered.

She sighed as she got up and put her pj's on and brushed her pointy teeth. _'I also have teeth like him!'_ Lily thought.

She walked back to her mother's room.

"What was that?" Raven asked her when she walked back into the room.

"I guess it was a really big yawn....I am tried you know. After making that portal and fighting Dr. Light, I used alot of energy today" Lily said trying to prove her point.

"Guess your right" Raven said as Lily climbed into the bed next to her.

"Goodnight" Lily said.

"Goodnight" Raven said.

Raven's room was already dark enough so they didn't have to turn off lights. They both stared into the dark room. The room silent.

"Lily?" Raven asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me hints on your father?" Raven asked.

"..."

**************************************************************************************************************

Robin was tired but curosity kept him from going to sleep. He wondered who Lily's father was.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he went down to the medical bay.

He took the vile with Lily's blood in it and headed for the evidence room, where they equitment(sp) he need. (BTW I have no idea how he'd see the DNA so don't ask me what he used. Just roll with it)

Her blood was very unique. It was dark red instead of light.

He looked at it under the microscope. The molecules looked different from normal people. But yet it was familar to something he's seen before. He suddenly remembered whose blood similar. Robin raced out of the room and back into the medical wing to get the vial. They had all the titans blood stored. Just in cased they need to prove who they are.

He set the new blood in the slide. He looked at it carefully. It was almost identical. They shared the same blood.

Robin backed away from the evidence. "Beastboy and Raven? Together?" he whispered to himself. He was suprized because the were different. They never seem to get along. "Well, I just found out opposites DO attract" Robin said.


	5. Father like Daughter

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 4: Father Like Daughter

"Can you give me hints on your father?" Raven asked.

"..."

"Lily?" Raven asked into the darkness.

Lily's thoughts were else were. _'WHAT DO I TELL HER!?!?! I CAN'T GIVE HER HINTS, THERE ALL TOO OBIVIOUS! This is WAY harder than I thought' _Lily thought.

"LILY?!?!" Raven yelled, she's never been paitient with waiting for peoples answers.

"Sorry I can't......It would give it away" Lily explained.

"There has to be one little detail" Raven pressed, It's never been like her to try to push infomation out of people without hurting them. But she was very curious.

Lily searched her fathers face. She found something good.

"He has a great smile" she said.

Raven was a little suprised, she didn't expect her to answer. '_A great smile huh?' _Raven wanted to ask more, but she didn't want to push it.

"Is that even a clue?" Raven whispered so slow that it was barely audable.

"I say it is" Lily said.

Raven was shocked. "How did you hear that?" she asked her daughter.

"I have sharp scenses" she answered.

Raven looked over at the clock, it was 11:30. "We need to get to bed, you need to explain why your here tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight..."

"Raven, for now call me Raven"

"Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Lily."

They fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Lily rolled over in her sleep, she was now facing the brightly lit window. She slowly opened her eyes. "Grrr, why is it so bright?" she asked groggly. She rolled back over and stretched across the bed. She noticed her mother was gone. She looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. 10:04 it read. "Wow, I slept like a baby!" she said, jumping out of bed.

"Man, I really slept in! I get it from dad" she said to nobody.

She knew it was going to be a lay back day. Her mom said there was barely any crimes until Slade decided to reappear again. _'Crap i still have to tell them about that' _she thought.

She reached in her bag and bought out some black sweatpants and a lose navy blue T-shirt. She rolled up her sweats just above the knee's because it was a little warm in the tower. She threw her shirt on. Then she went to Raven's full length mirror. She looked at her hair, she had a major case of bed-head. She retreved her brush and stroked her long violet hair.

After she was ready for the day, she started down the hall to the common room. When she got bord she did a cartwheel or two to kill some time. When she came to a turning hall, she bounced off the wall to the next hall. She all practiced some moves Uncle Nightwing taught her.

She arrived at the common room doors. She did a cartwheel into the room. She stuck the landing and held her hands up in the air. "Good morning Titans Tower!" she said cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Lily, your in a good mood this morning" Raven said.

"I'm in a good mood every morning!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, you certainly didn't get _that_ from me" Raven said jokingly, even if her face didn't show it.

"Good morning Lily" Cyborg said as he made bacon on the stove.

"Good morning friend Lily!" Starfire sang as she was feeding Silky.

"Good morning" Robin said as he stared at the tv intently, as if he was avoiding something.

"Are you ok, _Robin_?" she figured that she'd just call them by all their regular names.

"I'm fine! Yeah i'm fine! Does it look like i'm not fine!?!" he said almost convincingly.

"Ok?" she said as she walked to the counter and sat down on one of stolls next to Raven.

"Soo do want any bacon for breakfast?" Cyborg asked her.

"Actually, I don't eat meat" she said casually.

Robin's eyes widened _'Oh my god! It's really true isn't it!?!?!'_

Everyone looked at her.

"What!?!?" she asked the team.

"Nothing, we now have two people in this tower that refuses to eat meat!!!! Do you eat that tofu junk too!?!?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"No, I don't eat meat or fake meat" Lily said.

_'Wow she has both of their eating habits' _Robin thought. It was really weird for only him and Lily to know what's going on. I mean Beastboy and Raven!?!? Robin decided to play along. He knew why Lily didn't tell everyone. It might mess with the future.

"I can except that" Cyborg said happily, "I just can't _stand _Tofu!"

"Well, I can't _stand _meat!" Beastboy shot back as he walked into the room. "How did Tofu come up when i'm not in the room?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, you got another member of the veggie club!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Lily here is a vegertarian" Cyborg said.

"Really?" he asked looking at Lily.

"Yepp" she responded.

"Yes! Finally someone to back me up on tofu battles!" Beastboy said excitedly.

"Except one problem" Lily said bursting Beastboy's bubble, "I don't eat tofu either."

Beastboy's mouth fell open. "Your a vegiterrian and you don't eat tofu!?!"

"Yep! I'm on mutual ground! You guys are on your own!" she said optimistically.

"Nice comeback" Raven whispered into Lily's ear.

"Now, I get _that_ from you!" she whispered back into her ear.

Raven smirked at her.

She gave her a big smile back, resembling her father.

* * *

Later, Cyborg and Beastboy were doing the usual, playing video games. Lily saw this and thought about what Uncle Cyborg said.

_ "When you get to the past, challenge me to a video game, maybe i'll be able to whoop your butt in the past!" Uncle Cy said._

Lily walked up to the two boys absorbed in their video game.

"I play winner!" she said to them.

They both dropped their controlers and looked at her, there mouths wide open. Suddenly 'GAME OVER' came up on the screen a couple of moments after.

"You play video games!?!" Beastboy asked not believing it. _'Raven's daughter. Playing video games!?!?!'_

"You bet ya! I bet I'm better than both of you combined!" Lily said proudly.

"Your on!" both boys said together, both under estimating Lily.

Beastboy and Cyborg's characters were put on one team and Lily was on her own.

"3,2,1, GO!" the game said as they went after each other. It was no contest. Lily took out Beastboy in the first 10 seconds. She took out Cyborg in the next 5.

Both of there mouths were a gape. Lily was smiling fearsely. "How did you do that!?!?!" both boy's asked..

"I'm a natural" Lily said. They were still staring at her with their mouth's open.

"What do you guys want to play now?" she said, snapping them out of their trance.

"What do you want to play?" Cyborg asked.

"Can we play Guitar Hero?" Lily asked.

"Sure! We just got the new game 2 weeks ago and I rock at it!!" Beastboy said.

"Man, I rule at that game! I can bet anyone at any time!" Lily said proudly.

"Is that a challenge?" Beastboy asked her.

"I believe it is!" Lily said back, she was going to make him eat his words.

"By the way, take care of that game! In the future it takes so long to load!" Lily said, kind of mad, she enjoyed the game but it urked her that she had to be painicent for it to load.

"Sooo who goes first? Beastboy asks.

"Ladies first!" Lily said teasing him. Cyborg laughed.

"Hey! I'm a dude! A DUDE!" Beastboy said back, he couldn't think of a comeback so he at least try to correct her.

Beastboy grabbed a guitar. He played 'Crazy Train' on medium. He got almost all the notes correct. It was the best he ever did. He was sure that he topped her.

Lily played 'Through the Fire and Flames' on expert. She hit every note correctly. She litterally owned that game.

The boy's mouths were gaped again.

"BB, I think she won" Cyborg said, still suprized.

"I think so too" Beastboy said back.

Lily smiled widely.

"So you guys want to play on band mode?" Lily asked.

"I call drums!" Cyborg called.

"I call guitar!" Beastboy called.

"I call bass and mic!" Lily said playing along.

"You can both at the same time?!" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, all you have to is sing while your playing" Lily said attaching the microphone to the guitar strap.

"We are playing 'Fences' by Paramore ok?" Lily said. (Fences isn't on Guitar Hero, I just pictured Lily rocking to that song and it has all 4 things strongly in there.)

The boys nodded.

The song started with all 3 instruments. Then Lily started to sing:

"_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls_

_There are people looking through_

_The win.. the window_

_Though they know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be"_

_"You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_Cause this is your night so smile_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style"_

_"If you let me I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

_Set restrictions_

_Separate from the world_

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight"_

_"Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be in now"_

Lily rocked out on the guitar

_"You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have"_

_"It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_This is your night so smile"_

Raven walked into the room to see what everyone was doing. See saw the 3 playing guitar hero. She watched out her daughter both sang and played guitar at the same time. She was also doing very well.

_"Yeah yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk in_

_I said let's see you walk in"_

Robin and Starfire walked in to see what all the noise was. They saw all 3 of them rocking out on their instruments.

_"Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk in_

_I said let's see you walk in"_

Guitar solo!

Beastboy and Lily were rocking out on the guitars.

_"It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide_

_You're oh oh open wide_

_You're oh oh open wide_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style"_

Robin, Starfire, and even Raven clapped.

"THANK YOU JUMP CITY!" Beastboy shouted.

"Going a little too far Beastboy" Raven said.

"I always do!" he said back.


	6. Why I'm Here

The Past Really Explains Things

Chapter 5: Why I'm Here

After the so called 'concert' in the common Lily went to the roof to meditate. She's been stressed about this mission that she_ had_ to meditate. Even though her black orb necklace kept most of her powers in, when Raven split it in half and gave the other half to Lily, It weakended the stone from keeping their powers in, but it still worked like a charm. Only when she was really stressed or over emotional she had to meditate.

After her game of Guitar Hero it suddenly came back to her why she was here. She came her to warn them of Slade and fight along side them. Instead she was playing video games and goofing around. _'If mom was here, she'd kill me for not doing my job' _Lily thought. She had to get down to bussiness.

She got up from her meditation to call a meeting.

* * *

All five Titans, plus Lily gathered in the meeting room.

"What do you need to say Lily?" Robin asked.

"I got so wrapped up in being here, I forgot to tell you why i'm really here" Lily explains.

"You have the floor" Robin pressed.

"The future is dark, very dark" she started. "Ever since _he_ came back the sky turned dark and the town is in ruins. When I came here from the past Jump City, I was suprized how different it looked, so....full of life" she seems saddened. "I've never true light. Me along with all the other second generation have been born in the darkness" she had tears in her eyes because from here they have no idea how dark the future will be.

The 5 Titans remained silent waiting for her to continue. They were also scared about the future.

"My mother, Raven, suggested I go into the past and change the mistakes they've made and make a brighter future for all of us" Lily continued. "Truthfully, I didn't really want to take this mission. But I felt that i had to. I want to make a brighter future for my family, the Titans" she paused. "But i'm mainly doing it for my mom" she looked over at Raven. "For my new little brother" she looked up and pictured his cute little green face, resembling her father. "And for my father" she said looking at wall as if it gained her suddenly interrest. She pictured how her father looked right now in her head. She didn't want to look at him, give her identity and Raven's sanity away.

"In about 2 months is when the future is altered" Lily explained, she was now dead serious. She swallowed she knew what she had to say next, and she knew Robin would be out raged. She released her breathe. "Slade comes back and takes over the city, this time it's for good" she said looking down.

The Titans were horrified, utterly horrified. Slade was coming back? He was going to take control of the city? How could this happen?

"It was because of one mistake that the future is altered" Lily said starting to explaining exactly what her mother and father told her. "The team is going to split up" Lily said. "You were all split in different directions to search the city because something wierd is going to go on. Then Slades minions took you all out, with just enough time to over take the city. At the time he didn't have much under his power, but after he over threw the city his numbers increased. After Slade took over the city, you guys have a power stuggle with him. Slade wasn't going to give up the city easily. Each time the Titans went into a battle, you couldn't even get near Slade. The robot and the minions were to much to handle for 5 people, even with super powers. The battles came farther and farther apart. You spent your days in the tower, preparing for the next battles. This goes on and on, for 18 years" she paused.

"18 _years?" _Robin asked.

Lily silently nodded sadly. "If you guys haven't of split up, then Slade wouldn't of taken over the city" Lily explained.

"I see why you came then.." Robin said.

The other Titans just sat there, shocked.

"I guess all we can do til then is train and be prepared" Robin came to a conclusion.

Everyone else nodded. All they could do now is be ready.

"Thank you for telling us Lily" Robin said.

"That's what I came here for" Lily said serious. Lily was never serious unless the situation was serious, just like her father.

* * *

Later that night.....

Raven was shocked by what the future holds. She never thought they'd deal with Slade again.

But Raven also had other things on her mind. _'Whose the father!?!?!?' _Raven kept asking herself, hoping the answer might pop into her head.

_'Write Lily's features that aren't yours down' _ knowledge suggested.

_'That's not a bad idea'_ Raven thought.

She thought about it as she took out her journal. She only wrote in it when she had the urge to write something down. She didn't write in it alot but she never went a long period of time without not writing in it.

_Lily, _She wrote.

_Purple hair (me)_

_Green Cape (?)_

_pale skin (mine)_

_kind nature (?)_

_fun loving (?)_

_video game loving (?????)_

_yells insults as she fights (?) _ Raven remembered that from when they saw her fighting Dr. Light.

_serious when she has to be _(?)

_sleeps in (not me!)_

_doesn't eat Tofu or meat (1/2 me, I eat meat)_

_Green Eyes_

Raven looked down her long list. She was proud that she learned alot about her daughter in only a couple of days.

Raven looked down the list. '_She doesn't act like me at all' _She thought. She only has most of her looks, exept those green eyes.

She scanned the list picking out the things that weren't hers. Raven saw only one person that match the traits. '_No...' _Raven thought skeptically. '_No, it's not even possible! Like i'd ever fall in love! Especially with him! Many other guys have some of those same traits!' _ Raven said convincing herself. Like _she _would fall in love with _Beastboy. _Or even more ridiculous if _he _fell in love with _her. _

Raven went to bed to clear her mind of this impossible thoughts.

* * *

Beastboy had been watching a movie with Cy and was walking to his bedroom to go to bed.

As he walked to his room he heard pacing on the roof with his animal scenses.

He went up to investigate. He saw Lily pacing on the roof. Her finger was placed on her chin as if she was thinking hard. To think of it he hasn't seen her since the meeting in the afternoon.

"Got something on your mind?" he asked.

Lily jumped, startled. Her animal scense would of heard him coming if she wasn't thinking so hard.

"Woah! You scared me!" Lily said breatheless.

"Sorry, I heard pacing. That usually means someone has a lot on their mind" he said.

"I'm just thinking about my mission. How to change the future. How to not let my parents down" she said. She hoped that he won't ask about her parents. She didn't want to talk to him about that either.

"This mission must be really stressful" Beastboy agreed with her.

Lily smiled. He was always like this at home. He'd always wanted to help people out, especially her. Lily was very close to her father. She went to him with her problems, and when he was clueless he'd call mom into the room. _'It's almost like home here....almost' _ Lily thought to herself.

"It is" she responed. "I can't let my family down, their counting on me.....the future is counting on me" she said full of pride and unassurance.

"If it was me, I would be proud of you already" Beastboy assured with a smile.

She put her hair behind ear unconciously. "Thank you" she said smiling, she knew that he was really proud of her then. Even if it wasn't the father she knew exactly, he was still proud of her.

He snapped her out of her thinking by asking "Do you have pointed ears?!?!" he asked suprized.

She quickly put her hair in front of her ear again. "No" she said with a shocked look on her hair covered face.

"Yes you do. How do you have them?" he asked full of curiosity.

"It's a um...... Birthmark?" she said, hoping her father would buy it, but he didn't. (A/N: You know whats actually really cool? I have a pointed ear! it's not exactly pointy but it has a rounded edge. I thought it would be cool to say that! Now back to the story:)

"You don't sound so sure about that" he pointed out.

"Fine, it's a birth defect, so what?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just....odd. It makes us different" he said also referring to himself.

She looked at him with her green eyes. "I guess your right. Sorry for snapping at you" she gave him a half smile.

She looked towards the ocean as silence fell over them.

"Who's your dad? And why won't you tell us?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "Why do you want to know?" she asked polietly.

"I don't know, who would be lucky enough to marry your mom" he responed.

That brought her back to their previous conversation in the future:

_"Alright i'm sending you back to to Jump City 18 years ago. On November 2, 2009. Me, your father, and Auntie Star are 18 years old. Uncle Nightwing is 19 and his superhero name is Robin. Your father's superhero name was Beastboy not Changeling. And Cyborg is 20." Raven said looking at the ceiling, doing the calculations in her head while talking. "You have exactly 2 months until Slade comes. When he does come I need you to fix what we did wrong, and you know what that is" Lily nodded. "You must NOT tell us who you are, just from the future. If we knew, things would be very wierd. Don't let Uncle Cy take a blood test, or test your armor. Just your from the future and that they can trust you." She nodded again. "Starfire and Robin were dating, but not married yet. Uncle Cy doesn't get the guts to ask out Bumble Bee for another year, and finally......." Lily listened intently to see what she'd say about her and her father._

_"Me and your mother weren't together for another 2 months" Changeling said walking into the room casually and flopped on the couch next to Raven._

_"And when did you decide to interrupt me?" Raven asked._

_"When I knew what you say next" he said giving her a smile._

_Raven turned back to their daughter. "In fact, your father annoyed the crap out of me back then!" She said slapping the side of his cheek playfully, with a smile on her face._

_"Aww Rae that hurts! You know you like me then!" He exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I totally had the hot's for a midgit green troll, who annoyed me every waking moment!" Raven said with sarcasm in her voice and a giggle on her face as she looked to her husband._

_"Yes! Yes you did!" he said confidently._

_Lily rolled her eyes with a smile upon her lips. She heard the story of how her parents got together a million times! She laughed because her aunts and uncles said that they would always argue. But they loved eachother any way. Raven and Changeling acted like this everyday. Lily learned that this playful bickering only brought them closer. They had a love-hate relationship and It was pretty amusing to dad was always so goofy and confindent, but serious when he had to be. Her mom was always sarcastic and mature. She kept her dad in line. That's why they were so perfect together, they completed eachother._

_"Eventually I did, but not then. But you've always had the hot's for me!' Raven came back._

_"You got that right!" he said pecking her on the lips_

_ 'He's always loved her' _ Lily thought. "I'll let you guys keep guessing but i'm not telling" Lily said with a smile in her voice.

"Do I know him?" he asked.

She laughed in her mind. "I think you know him" she said, acting uncertainty in her voice to trick him.

"Who ever he is, it looks like he has a great family" he said almost jealousy in his voice.

Lily changed the subject. "I'm going to bed, goodnight" she left for the stairs. Before she left she turned back around.

"Beastboy" it felt a little wierd saying his name instead of dad. "Thank you for helping me clear ny mind. I'm glad someone's proud of me" she smirked.

"No problem, if you need help you know were i'll be, in front of the tv or sleeping" he said smiling at his own joke.

She smirked and shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Man you do act like Raven!" he said.

She rolled her eyes once again. "Goodnight" she said to him as she went down the stairs and started towards Raven's room.

When she got into the room, she saw Raven was already asleep. She slipped into the covers beside her mom, careful not to wake her up.

_'Well, you made it through another day Lily' _she thought to herself as she went to sleep.

* * *

Beastboy stayed on the roof. Now he had somethings on his mind too.

"Who ever that guy is, he's lucky" Beastboy whispered to the guy that he didn't know who he was.

"If I didn't know better, I would think Lily would be related to me...." he whispered as he wondered off at the end.

He listed her traits in his head.

Pointed ears

violet hair

gray skin

green eyes

she played video game with us

she eats neither tofu or meat

she's awesome at guitar hero

She acts like Raven but can be fun loving

He sat up straight, as if a signal went off in his mind. "What if...... What if......" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I was the father" he whispered.


	7. When She Looked In His Eyes

OMG! I'm sooo sorry but I had to repost this! I called Lily, Emily a couple of times and i'm sorry if I confused you at all! THANK YOU YOUNGTITAN213 FOR POINTING IT OUT! My heart nearly stopped when I saw this and i'm soooo sorry! BTW Emily is a Teen Titans Character I created out of myself. Again so very sorry!

~Total012DramaFan~

* * *

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 6: She Looked in His Eyes

Raven woke up bright and early as always. She stretch and yawned while still on her bed. She looked at her sleeping daughter beside her. _'She looks so peaceful' _Raven thought.

Suddenly the thoughts when she wrote her journal came back to her. She shook the thought out of her head. It was so unreasonable that it didn't even need to be pulled back up.

She got out of her bed carefully, trying not to awaken Lily. She put on a fresh leotard and her cloak. She grabbed her book and started to walk down the hall.

As she walked down the hallway towards the common room, she opened up her book and started to read.

Suddenly she unexpectedly slammed into someone. Her book was thrown ahead of her by a few feet.

As soon as her mind came back from the impact she looked to see Beastboy on the ground also. He has been thinking as hard as he ever did before after he came to a prediction on Lily's father, himself. He has been thinking intently all night and all the way to the morning.

They looked up at each other. "Oh, i'm sooo sorry Raven! I should of payed more attention!" he spurred out the apology.

"No it's ok, it was my fault, I was reading" she explained.

"I guess we both weren't paying attention" he said nervously, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

They were both still on the ground.

"Something on your mind?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah, but it's nothing really. I was just a little startled by something" he explained, he thought those words would be good to say to decribe the situation.

Raven raised her eyebrow.

"It's nothing really" he explained.

'_It's everything' _he thought to himself.

"When ever your ready to talk, you know where I am" she said to him, letting him know that he can come to her. Raven was a little shocked with herself. She never really offer's to help people alot.

"Thanks" he said smirking, not exactly a smile, more like a appreciation.

"Your welcome" she said smirking back.

Raven crawled over to get her book.

"Let me get that" he said. It was closer to him than her. He went behind him and picked up the book. He held the book out towards her. Raven grasped the opposite side of the book. He didn't let go and she didn't pull at it. He made eye contacted with her.

As soon as she looked into his eyes, the wind was knocked out of her. She stared into his emerald green eyes and he stared into her violet ones. Raven never really looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. Deep pools of green put a spell on her that made her feel.... different. It felt different but......good.

Beastboy looked into her eyes. He's looked at her beautiful eyes before, but never this close and her eyes looking back into his. He felt an overwhelming rush though his body. He always knew he had a crush on Raven, but he never felt _this_ way around her before.

Beastboy was the first one to snap out of it. He let go of the book so Raven can have it back. Raven also snapped out of it, she was also blushing slightly.

He helped her off the ground as soon as he got up.

"Sooo...I'll see you later?" Beastboy asked.

"I guess so, we live in the same place" Raven responded.

"Yeah I guess so....see ya!" he said as they both walked slowly towards their destination, thinking about what just happened.

* * *

'_What?....What was that?' _Raven thought slowly as she walked to the common room. _'I looked into his eyes and then...... they were so beautiful' _she whispered the last part to herself in her head.

Raven felt her whole body grow warm with happiness as she thought of this again. Her heart beated a little stronger when she thought of him. She was forced to smile by just thinking about this.

'_Why do I feel sooo, h_appy?' _she asked herself._

_ 'Maybe because you are happy' happy jumped excitedly in her head._

_ 'I mean why to feel happy and.....and' Raven stuttered not wanting to say it._

_ 'Happy and affection?' wisdom asked._

_ 'Yes'_

_ 'Raven.....we all feel the same way........I don't know exactly what it is' _wisdom stuttered back.

_'By 'we' you mean..'_

_ 'All of the emotions and yourself' _she answered back.

Suddenly Raven started to float up.

"What the heck?" she said out loud.

'Remember something about flying when your extremely happy.....STARFIRE'S POWERS! YOU MUST STILL HAVE SOME LEFT OVER FROM WHEN YOU SWITCHED BODIES!' Knowledge said.

With that being said, Raven flew towards Starfire's room. When she got to her room she knocked as load as you could being stuck to the ceiling.

"Yes?" Starfire said through her bedroom door.

"It's Raven, Starfire, can you please open the door.....I need some help" Raven said a little embarrassed.

"OOO! I would to be of assistance friend Raven!" she said as she flung the door open to find no one there.

"Friend Raven?"

"Up here Star"

Starfire looked up and found Raven.

"Uh, friend Raven why are you on the wall over our heads?" Satrfire asked.

"Well.....I guess I have some left over powers of your from when we switched bodies" Raven explained, looking down on Starfire.

"OOO! You are feeling the joy flight!! You must extremely happy for this to happen! Friend Raven, what makes you feel joy???" she asked extremely excited.

"I don't know exactly" Raven said lying. "Can you just tell me how to get down!?!!?"

"OH yes friend Raven! All you have to do is think of sad things, like maybe a dieing puppy or whenever someone dies in a movie, or when Edward leaves in new moon **(AN: **Sorry I had to do that :)**)**." Starfire giving out examples.

Raven thought of all the Titans being gone with her all alone, she has no propose with out all them. She floated safely back to the ground.

She released a sigh.

"Please tell me friend Raven! What made you so happy?!?!?" Starfire asked impaciently.

"Starfire, I don't even understand it yet........" Raven trailed off thinking for a moment.

"Starfire?"

"Yes friend Raven?"

Raven was hesitent for a moment. "How do you feel about Robin?" (**AN: **Robin and Starfire are together and dating in this series, but I didn't really show that too much....sorry)

Starfire blushed and looked at the floor. She got a dreamy look on her face as she

"But _how _did you know?"

"I just..... When ever I see him my heart beats a little stronger. When I look into his eyes, when ever he let's me see them, they so call 'hypnotize' me and I can not pull away. He makes me blush when ever he looks at me. He gives me a warm feeling, like i'm home with him. He helps me whenever possible and I help him when ever he needs me. I apologize when ever I do something incorrectly and he keeps saying that's ok. I feel fuller and I don't want to imagine my life without him" Starfire wasn't anywhere near done, but she knew that Raven didn't need to hear about this all day.

Raven nodded, "Thank you" she said as she walked back towards her room.

When she entered her room she saw Lily was starting to awaken.

"Good morning mom" Lily said in a deeper voice than usual because of her vocal cords were tight still.

Raven was kind of shocked that she called her mom. Instead of aproching that subject, she let it slide.

"Good morning" she said as she walked right pass her to her journal on her book shelf.

"In a hurry?" Lily asked her, he voice almost normal this time.

"I just want to write something down while it's still fresh in my mind" Raven said as she began to write down what Starfire said.

"Like what?" Lily asked, now she was curious. She's seen that journal before. Her mom showed her something in it one day when she was having boy trouble, the entry was writen in her heart and Lily always looked for those qualities. The memory came back to her.

***

_Lily came home from school crying._

_ "What's wrong Lily!" Raven asked running towards her 11 year old daughter._

_ Lily ran right past her and ran though Titans tower until she got to her room (which is Beastboy's old room)._

_ She ran to her light green bed and cryed._

_ Raven came in the room full of worry. Lily notice but she didn't protest, this was the time when she usually wanted to talk. Raven took her daughter in her arms and tryed to get her to calm down. Once she did she asked._

_ "What happened?" Raven asked her in a motherly voice._

_ "Well...." she paused, she was almost calm now. "It first started when I liked this boy at school...." she trailed off thinking what to say next. "Today he found out I had a crush on him...." Raven still waited for her to continue. "And he told me that he'dd nevver like a frreakk like me" Lily said tearing up making her stutter towards the end._

_ "Oh Lily don't listen to him!" Raven exclaimed. "Your not a freak your just different. Me, your dad, and every other Titan had to go though the same thing. We're not freaks we have gifts, and with those gifts we save people." _

_ "I know that mom. It's just he doesn't like me _because _of my powers and it really hurts" Lily explained quietly._

_ "Lily, one day your going to find the one. You'll know it too. He'll love you for who you are and make you feel special. At first, your father was annoying and so....happy that it made me sick!" towards the last part, Raven's voice went flat. " Then, one day, I looked into his eyes and he touched me where only a couple of people can" Raven pointed to her heart. "But the thing about me and your father is that it took me a while to realize that I really did love him. It took auntie Starfire to tell me how I knew and a couple of conversations with the other Titans and y-" Raven paused thinking over her words carefully, her mouth still a gape. "and a really good friend" she changed. "Too really get me to realize it" Raven finished her speech._

_ "Mom?" Lily asked._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "How do you know?" Lily asked. She wanted to know how you knew your in love._

_ Raven got up and headed towards the door. Lily sat there confused. "Are you coming?" Raven asked walking down the hallway. Lily scurried after her._

_ Lily walked up to her parents room, along with her mother. The door swished open revealing Changeling and Raven's room. _

_ The walls were a soft green color with light purple vines crawling up the walls. The bed was king size with a light blue bed spread with vines sewn (SP?) on. One side of the bed was a green nightstand and on the other was a dark blue one. On the dark blue side of the room, there was a a huge book shelf that covered most of the wall. The shelves held many books but inter mixed were nic-nacs and a bunch of pictures of everyone from the Titans and family pictures. On the dark blue nightstand there were three pictures, one was when the Titans were first formed. The second was of Changeling and Raven, their faces covered in cake, Raven wearing a white dress (if you couldn't guess it was one of their wedding pictures). The third was of the three of them a couple years back when Lily was six and Cyborg saw a kodak moment, so he took the picture. On the green nightstand side of the room was a dresser and desk that held verious random idems. On the green nightstand there was also three pictures. The first is of Raven holding Lily when she was aloud to sleep in her new room. Raven smiled down at her baby girl. The picture was taken in the dark room and seemed to give Raven a glow. The only light was of the moon outside which is clearly visible from the outside window. Changeling snuck in while she wasn't looking and took the picture, he loved it. The second picture was when they were teenager and Beastboy pulled a prank on Raven by sticking his finger in her nose and snapping a picture. That picture ended in a lot of pain (your know at the begininning of Trouble in Tokyo when Beastboy was taking random pictures on the 'plane' ride there? Well, that's the picture i'm talking about). The last picture was at a carnival when Lily was eight. Changeling held his ears out and puffed his cheeks to look like a monkey, Lily did the same, except her eyes went in two different directions. Raven could be seen in the backround rolling her eyes with a smile gracing her lips. That was also one of Changelings favorite pictures._

_ Raven went over to her long book shelf and started reading the spines of books to try to find one. Instead of just standing there, Lily flopped down on her parents bed._

_ Raven finally found her old journal in her series of books. She went over to the bed to where Lily was. Raven flipped through the pages, revealing many writings. She finally found the page she was looking for._

_ "You remember when I said auntie Star told me how I knew?" Raven asked Lily. _

_ She nodded._

_ "Well, the day when I first looked into your dad's eyes, I got a confusing feeling and I didn't know what it was. I went to auntie Starfire for advice and she told me what it means, and it's all true" Raven said turning the book over to Lily._

_ Lily's eyes scanned the page:_

_**November 6, 2009**_

_**Starfire gave me some advice and I just wanted to write them down.**_

_**heart beats a little stronger **_

_**When you look into his eyes, you can't look away**_

_**He makes you blush**_

_**Feel a warm feeling in your heart**_

_**He makes you feel like your at home when your with him**_

_**Get nervious around him**_

_**You can't imagine life without him**_

_**I'm not feeling anything for any one, just wanted to write them down for future reference. **_

_ Next to each of the bullet points there are check marks next to each of them in a different pen. Raven had confermed them._

_ Lily wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her. "Thank you mom" she whispered. Raven kissed her forehead in responce._

Lily got the wind knocked out of her by the memory. A million things went through her head. '_It happened this morning! She looked into his eyes! I get to see my parents get together!' _she pumped her fist in the air at the thought.

"Lily?" her head shot up to see aa younger version of her mom looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She had put the journal away while she was having the flashback.

"O, umm........" she tryed to think of an excuse to pump her fist in the air. "I uh, just realized that it's breakfast time!" she said pumping her fist in the air once again. She knew it was a lame excuse.

"Ok then" Raven said a little confused and said it like she didn't want to know. Raven turned towards the door and Lily did the same.

Walking down the hallway in silence was killing Lily, but she knew that her mother had to think about somethings. And Raven was silent in thought.

That day, the future was altered in a wonderful way. She finally has the concept in her head. Now it was Lily's job to bring it out and make Raven realize. She was in Love.

* * *

I know you guys have been looking forward to this. Thanks for waiting and sorry for the wait! I've been busy and I also had to work on other stories :) R&R PLZ! I think I described their room really well. I wanted it to have a compromise between both of them and I wanted to make it realistic and......stylish. I didn't want to use straight green and purple, then the room would look tacky. I wanted to keep it good looking 8). Alright til next chapter!

~Total012DramaFan~


	8. Dreams

Hey Total012dramafan here! yeah i no i sound wierd. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this! I really appeciate it! I want to thank my new editors Tinkometer and redtulipsified (know before as "Sarah") You guys are great! Now I hope my writings will be more clear because I have TWO editors now! :)

Just wanted to tell you guys is that I also have a deviant and youtube accounts and i just wanted to give you guys these because their all interconnected. Fanfiction is were I posts my stories, Deviant is were I post pictures from the stories and you is were I post status and other TT stuff. Here are the Links:

Deviant art: .com/

Pic of Lily: .com/art/Teen-Titans-character-Lily-144382834

Youtube account: .com/user/total012dramafan

Update: .com/watch?v=7T3vs0EjQXE

Thanks :D ALso If you haven't already read my other stories! If you like this then you'll enjoy them :)

* * *

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 7: Dreams

His heart started beating a little faster when they locked eyes. He always had a crush on Raven, but this was....different.

He was puzzled as he walked towards his room. Why did I feel soo.....different? he asked himself.

He was heading to his room after the long night he spent outside on the roof. After he came to a shocking conclusion. he thought about it....hard. That just wasn't normal for Beastboy. He kept thinking of other explanations....but didn't come up with many. He thought just by thinking, he might find the answer in front of him, but he had no way to be sure. The only one who knew was Lily and she wasn't going to blab.

He was just exhausted now. #1 he stayed up all night and #2 he was up all night THINKING!

He walked in his room and flopped onto the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. He was so tired, but he couldn't go to sleep. Now he was thinking of something else......what just happened between him and Raven?

I just can't describe it! I always knew I had a crush on Raven. But what was that? I felt this rush go through my body. I...it was different. I liked it...but....what....is....it? He rambled to himself, trying to figure out what just happened.

It got to the point that he was just laying in his room, doing nothing. He heard his stomach rumble. He looked over at his alarm clock. The time was 9:36am. By this time everyone was up eating breakfast. He gave up on trying to sleep. He decided to join them.

When he got to the common room he saw everyone was at the table, eating breakfast.

Robin was at the head of the table (of course). Starfire to his left, and Cyborg to his right. Raven sat next to Starfire silently. Lily sat at the other end of the table, across from Robin. Next to Cyborg was an empty seat, his seat.

They looked up at him.

"Are you ok B? You look tired" Cyborg asked concerned.

Beastboy walked towards the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He usually had tofu eggs, but he felt lazy this morning (can you blame him?).

"That's because I am tired" Beastboy said with no expression or emotion in his voice. He was too tired to express any emotion.

"Why are you the sleepy friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"I had a lot on my mind so I stayed up" he answered back.

"Why would you stay up?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I had a lot on my mind" he said back tiredly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Robin offered in caring way.

"Maybe later" he said as sat down at the table next to Cyborg.

He ate his cereal lazily, as if he was going to fall asleep into the bowl. (funny mental thought huh?) While he concentrated on not falling asleep into his breakfast, Raven's mind was running full speed.

Why did he stay up all night? What could he possibly have on his mind that kept him up that late? Why did he come here instead of going to sleep? Why won't he talk about it? If he didn't want to talk about it with me, why won't he talk about it with Robin? Ravens mind was flooding with unanswered questions.

Lily was also puzzled. I left him on the roof last night....why would he stay up? What would my dad have to think about? Suddenly their conversation came back to her:

She put her hair behind ear unconsciously. "Thank you" she said smiling, she knew that he was really proud of her then. Even if it wasn't the father she knew exactly, he was still proud of her.

He snapped her out of her thinking by asking "Do you have pointed ears?!?!" he asked surprised.

She quickly put her hair in front of her ear again. "No" she said with a shocked look on her hair covered face.

"Yes you do. How do you have them?" he asked full of curiosity.

"It's a um...... Birthmark?" she said, hoping her father would buy it, but he didn't.

"You don't sound so sure about that" he pointed out.

"Fine, it's a birth defect, so what?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just....odd. It makes us different" he said also referring to himself.

She looked at him with her green eyes. "I guess you're right. Sorry for snapping at you" she gave him a half smile.

Suddenly she gasped.

Everyone at the table jerked their heads towards her.

"Are you ok Lily?" Raven asked in a motherly way.

"I'm fine" she said brushing it off. But she had the same worried expression on her face. She was biting the side of her cheek with the jaws of death. He couldn't have figured it out! she said worried in her mind. Lily knew her mission was failing, she could feel it. She felt so horrible inside. She wanted to do what she's meant to do and make no mistakes. She was disappointed in herself. Now what could she do? Suddenly a relieving thought came into her mind. Maybe he thought of it and doesn't believe it, so basically he figured it out but he's in denial.....I guess that's good in a way. She let out a big breath.

After breakfast Beastboy went to his room and crashed as soon as he hit the pillow. Raven was meditating in the common room. Starfire was giving Silky a bath. Robin was in the training room. Cyborg was downloading the latest software into his computer. And lastly, Lily was taking a shower.

She let the water run down her pale skin. The shower was her place where she could think. Alright, what do I do today? I gotta do something! If I don't I'm going to look like a Looneytoon in an insane asylum full of worry! She thought of what she usually did when she was at home. That's it! I'll ask my mo- Raven she correctly her mind quickly. To do our book club, like we do at home! She always loved doing that with me.

After Lily was done showering, she threw on her green cloak and leotard and headed to the common room.

"Umm, mo- Raven?" she corrected herself as she stood behind Raven who was meditating.

"Yes?" Raven said unmoving.

"Um.....at home, sometimes we do this book club thing were we read a book together and then talk about it, and I was wondering if we could do that" Lily asked nervously, she wasn't exactly sure why she was nervous.

Raven opened her eyes and her feet slowly moved to the floor.

"Sure" Raven said.

They stood with an awkward silence.

"So what do we read?" Lily asked.

"Umm, what did you read at home?"

"Just any book you picked out" she said plainly.

"Alright then" Raven stood there and thought for a moment.

"Let's go to the library" Raven said as she walked towards the door. Lily followed.

They both took off into the sky, side by side. They flew in an awkward silence. Raven finally spoke,

"So, um, tell me about the future" Raven trying to make conversation and that's the only topic she could think.

"Titans Tower is full of worry, but happiness. The outside world is dark, very dark. Compared to here that is" Lily said casually.

"Well, I guess we're going to change that" Raven said.

"That's what I'm here for" Lily said back.

Raven searched her head for another subject. "So, what's your brother like?"

Lily couldn't believe that her mother would push this hard to find out who her father is. Frankly, it was starting to aggravate her.

Raven saw that the emotions that came from Lily was annoyance and was very aggravated. "I don't mean his looks; you already told me it's a giveaway. I respect that. I would want you to follow my orders" Raven explained herself.

Lily went on as if that part of the conversation didn't happen. "He's a happy kid. Very playful. But when it's quiet, he takes out one of his books and looks at the page quizzically. Like he's trying to figure it out. You like his curiosity in some things, but not when it's fragile and it's from your room" Lily chuckled at her joke.

Raven smiled to herself. He seemed like a cute kid. Even though she doesn't even know what he looks like. All she knows is that he has her eyes. He'll grow up to be smart, observative.

"Does he have powers?" Raven asked curiously.

"He's too young to tell, but you think it's going to end up getting my father's power" Lily answered back. Little that she knows is that Raven just narrowed it down.

So he is a hero? Huh, I'm not that surprised. But he's a hero with powers. That narrows it down. Since he has powers it narrows it down to all the hero's. With in that group, some don't have powers, they have gifts. Like Robin. He's a superhero, but he doesn't have powers. He uses martial arts. He's normal beside the fact that his adopted father is Batman, and he has wicked skills in martial arts.

Lily had no idea her mom put another piece together.

They were now at the library. Mother and daughter land outside and walked in. They looked at the row of books.

This is definitely going to kill some time Lily thought in her head.

After only a half hour, her mother managed to find a book that they both would enjoy and it had 2 copies on the shelf. Raven was truly a person to marvel at.

They flew back to Titans tower.

The 2 Titans walked back into the common room and sat down and started reading. No questions asked.

Beastboy woke up slowly. He still thought it was early morning. When he looked at his alarm clock, he was surprised that it was 3:37pm.

"Oh, right, I stayed up all night and crashed after breakfast" he summarized the last 18 hours.

He got up and walked to the common room. Before he entered he put his ear up to the door. He heard a page turn and 2 hearts beating. He guessed it was Raven, but who else? Starfire couldn't really tolerate reading for very long. He's never seen Robin or Cyborg read a book for fun before. So that just left Lily.

He turned into a fly and flew into the common room, undetected. He took a close look at both girls, reading side by side on the couch. Lily definitely had most of her mother's looks. But what he concentrated on was her eye color. They were a deep emerald green, just like his.

He flew into the bathroom, morphing back. He looked at his eyes. Yep, there the same color! What's going on? He felt a little stressed. Well....while I'm in here, might as well take a shower. He shrugged and started to get ready for a shower.

Raven looked up at the clock; it read 4:15pm. She shut her book. She got up and stretched. "I think we read enough for today" she said tiredly to Lily.

"Naw! I was getting to a good part!" Lily was really enjoying the book. That made her happy that someone else in the tower likes to read.

"You know, too much reading could hurt your eyes if your eyes don't take a break" Raven said in a motherly like way.

"Fine" Lily said as she gingerly closed the book.

She got up and also stretched. It was just her luck when Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Rae, Lily. So what did you guys do today?" Cy asked, trying to make conversation.

"We read" Lily answered like it was nothing.

"Wow! One moment you act like Raven and then you're the opposite the next moment!" Cy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know" Lily confirmed. She knew she was like her mother and father in ways. She was their compromise.

"Since BB's in the shower, do want to play video games?" Cyborg asked her hopefully.

Lily tapped her finger on her chin, pretending to think. "You're on!" she said as she hopped over the couch to sit next to Cy.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled. Cyborg was right. Sometimes Lily was like her and sometimes she was the exact opposite.

Raven decided to go up to the roof to watch the sunset. She loved to look at its beauty, even though she preferred the moon more. It was one of the times of day places where she liked to go.

She sat and looked out over the sea for a couple of minutes. Then she heard the door close and a presence come up behind her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the voice that was Beastboy's asked.

"Yeah it is" Raven agreed as she looked at the orange and yellow that painted the sky.

He came up and sat beside her. She looked over at him. His hair was still kind of damp from taking a shower, but besides that he looked more grown up. His face was losing some childhood roundness. He has gotten more muscular, but it wasn't very noticeable.

She felt that rush of warmness wash over her. The warmth touched her very core. She wasn't sure if she liked it, but in a way it felt....good. But her mind was telling her it was a bad feeling. A demon shouldn't feel this way.

"Are you nervous?" he asked out of the blue.

Raven felt herself blush. Did he know how timid she was feeling right now?

"About what?" she asked. She wanted to make sure exactly what he meant before she made a fool out of herself.

"About Slade coming back? About the.....About the future?" he asked, still staring into the sunset.

"I never thought we would see Slade again" Raven admitted, she hoped he was gone for good. "And, yes, I am a little nervous about fighting him again, but it looks like Lily knows what we're getting into, so I'm confident that we'll do fine" Raven said. She had a lot of faith in Lily, even though they hadn't known each other that long.

"What about the future?" he asked.

"Well....It seems like mine will turn out fine. I mean, since I have Lily, I must be really happy in the future" Raven pointed out.

"Do you ever wonder who the father is?" he asked curiously.

"About all the time since Lily told me that she was my daughter" Raven explained aggravated that she couldn't find out who the father is.

"That must drive you insane" he pointed out.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" he said back, as if her comment wasn't sarcastic.

She rolled her eyes.

"It must be nice knowing something about your future" he added in.

"I guess your right" Raven said with sudden realization, none of them knew anything about the future but her. Raven was being selfish because she wants to know so much about her future, even when no one else knew what their future held.

"I'm sorry" Raven said almost sympathetically.

"No, No!" he said back. "It's ok, It would drive me inside too if I had the chance to find out who my spouse is," Beastboy said.

"Whoa, when did you start using big words?" Raven said.

He shrugged.

Suddenly they heard someone open up the door to the roof. "Hey Ra-" Lily stopped in the middle of her sentence to see her parents sitting side by side.

They both looked over at their daughter. (Well, no one who knows that she's BB's daughter too)

"Uh......dinner's ready" she said as she sneaked back down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she smiled and sighed to herself. This trip is starting to get a lot more interesting, she thought as she walked back into the common room.

Beastboy and Raven got up and headed down stairs for dinner.

"Hey, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Raven, and yes Beast Boy?" Raven shot back.

"I think that was our first real conversation" he noticed.

"Yeah, I guess it was" Raven also realized that.

"Thanks" he said thankfully.

"For what?" Raven asked confused.

"For treating me like a human, like I'm equal, not some annoying little kid" he explained.

"I'm sorry for that; I should treat you like that almost all the time. And you're welcome" she said a little sorry that she does treat him that way.

They walked into the common room and started to eat dinner.

Later that night......

Raven and Lily were getting into bed. It had been a long day. They were tired because after dinner they all watched a movie together, and a movie puts all the Titans to sleep.

Raven passed out as soon as she hit the pillow.

Her dream was bizarre.......... (Sarah please spell check that please.)

It started with herself walking down to the common room for some breakfast.

She walks in, finding Lily making a pot of tea both for herself and for her mother.

"Morning Mom" she said casually.

Raven had a confused look on her face. Did she just call me mom? She never calls me mom, at least not on purpose.

"Um....why did you just call me mom?" Raven asked confused.

Lily turned around with a confused look on her face also. "Um....are you ok mom?"

"Why do you keep calling me mom?" Raven asked again, getting a little more frustrated this time.

"Um.....because you are my mom?" she answered again confused.

Raven caught a glimpse of herself in the window in one of the ovens. She did a double take before she really looked again. Looking back at her......wasn't Raven. At least wasn't the Raven from her time. This Raven was taller. This Raven had long flowing violet hair. This Raven had on a white uniform on instead of black and blue. Raven realized she was in the future. She had a horrified look on her face. HOW COULD I'VE GONE FORWARD IN TIME!?!?, she screamed for herself.

"Mom, are you ok?" Lily asked once more, but this time a little more worried because of the look on her face.

Raven didn't answer.

Lily walked towards the common room doors. "Dad? Dad? Something's wrong with mom!" she said into the hall way.

Raven stopped at looked towards Lily. The father was coming......THE FATHER WAS COMING!! Raven stood in her place waiting for him to make a response or something!

"Is she ok?" a male voice came from down the hall. She could also hear footsteps running rapidly towards the common room.

"I don't know! She has this blank look on her face!" Lily said back.

Raven heard the footsteps moving with more rapidity down the hall. "RAVEN!" he called. As soon as he was about to come into the common room and show himself.......

Raven's eyes shot open. She felt herself being shaked and having her name being called. She realized it was Lily trying to wake her up.

Raven sat up.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked. "I woke you up because you gasped and then you had this terrified look on your face. I could swear you where having a nightmare!"

"No, it's ok. I'm fine now." Raven responded back, she didn't want Lily worried about her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"No, that's ok. I just want to go back to sleep" Raven said as she laid her head back down.

She was so close! So close to be solving her mystery! She was a little angry that she was woken up. But then she realized that Lily only woke her up because she was worried about her. That made her heart fill with joy. It was the same feeling she had around Beastboy, but more potent. She loved Lily. She was her daughter after all. She will never roll her eyes at mother daughter relationships again.

But the big question on her mind was: WHO IS THE FATHER?!?!?!?!

* * *

And so the drama continues...... DUN,DUN, DON!


	9. 20 Questions

THE PAST CAN REALLY EXPLAIN THINGS COVER!! (it's really bad at this point but soon I'll color it or redraw it but for now here it is): Ok Fanfiction won't let me post the link so just go to and type in Total012DramaFan and you'll see my art as well as chapter from Now and Forever. At the Bottom you should she something titled: ThePastCanReallyExplainThings Cover. Sooo yeah. Here it is!:

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 8: 20 Questions

Raven woke at 10:00am. She gasped. _How did I sleep in for so long?_ Then she remembers that after her dream she stayed up for about 2 hours.

***

After Raven said she just wanted to go to sleep, Raven just laid back down and pretended to sleep. After Lily finally fell asleep again, she opened her eyes and just gazed out her huge window as she thought. She didn't have the energy to sit up. She also didn't want to awaken Lily.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. She analyzed every part of the man's voice she had heard in the dream. In a way it sounded like a familiar voice but it was warped into a man's voice. She couldn't put her finger on it.

She finally fell asleep. She was so tired that she couldn't think any longer.

***

Raven jumped out of bed as soon as she saw how late the time was, and put on a fresh leotard and cape. She wiped the dream out of her head as she walked into the common room.

When she walked in she saw Robin and Starfire flirting at the kitchen table, Cyborg cooking up some waffles, and Beastboy and Lily going head to head in Guitar Hero.

She went to the couch and watched as Beast Boy's and Lily's fingers fly across the guitar controller.

"Man Rae! You really slept in! I thought I would be the second one up today! Instead I wound of being the first!" Beastboy commented as his eyes never left the screen, fingers still flying.

"Yeah Mo- Raven! After that dream you had, I know you didn't go back to sleep for a while, anything you want to talk about?" Lily offered.

Raven was shocked how Lily knew she had stayed up. _How could she possibly know that?! _She asked herself. She also didn't really want to talk about her dream because she wouldn't gain anything by telling anyone. They couldn't help her figure it out. Also this is _her _personal mission, to find out who the father is.

Suddenly the song was over. Now the screen was on the stats, Lily had obviously won. But they both ignored it and went back to Raven.

"Dream?" Beastboy asked curiously, looking at Raven with a raised eyebrow"about what?"

Raven ignored his question. "How did you know that I stayed up?" She turned her direction towards Lily.

Lily and Beast Boy put back their controllers in the correct places before sitting down by Raven, who was seated on the couch.

Lily hesitated with her answer. She knew that she got the enhanced senses from her father. "Um.....I got really good ears and heard that your heart was going too fast for you to be asleep and I knew that you weren't having a heart attack because only older people get that" she said intelligently.

Raven was surprised how Lily knew that the fact is when you sleep your heart goes a little slower because you're not moving around. But her heart was going a little faster than normal because that dream gave her a certain rush to find out WHO THE HELL HE IS!

"No, your ears can't be so good that you can hear a person's heart beat. There has to be another reason" Raven responded.

"Can we just drop that?" Lily asked pleadingly. She didn't know how to cover it up but saying 'it's from my dad' just gave another damn clue!

"Fine, but we'll come back to that later" she said in a 'oh yes we will come back to it!' look on her face.

"Oh! Oh!" Beast Boy said like he just had an epiphany. "Lily you owe me something!" he said excitedly.

Lily raised an eyebrow "what?"

"You the first night you where here and we were all in the medical ward?" He asked. She nodded in recognition. "Well....you said that you could tell us about the future, and you said you were tired and that we'll do it some other time......well.... I think that time is..." he nodded his head back and forth as he pretended to think "...now."

Lily regretted telling him that. She didn't want to give anything away for them. But it might be interesting how their reactions would be.

"Fine" Lily said reluctantly. "But I'm putting down some ground rules" Lily said. By now Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg heard the conversation and sat on the couch and waited for the games to being.

"Alright, if I say 'I can't answer that' please accept it and ask another question. If I hear any wining then the game ends" Lily said completely serious.

All the Titans nodded.

"Ok, here's how this is going to work" Lily said putting down how the game is going to work. "You each ask 4 questions a piece so it's basically 20 questions" she said.

The Titans nodded once again.

"Alright let's begin" she said. "Who wants to go first?" she asked looking at all the Titans.

Of course Beast Boy's hand shot up in the air first. "I'm not going to be Beast Boy forever, am I? What's my new super hero name going to be?" he asked excitedly.

For him it wasn't a bad first question. "Changeling, you change your name to Changeling" Lily responded.

"Changeling" he said, letting it soak in. "I like it" he said admiring his soon-to-be name.

"OH! OH! Me next friend Lily!" Starfire shouted.

Lily turned her head towards Starfire and nodded, ready to answer the next question.

"Who is to become my spouse?" Starfire asked very curious, wanting know how her future love life is.

Lily smirked. She knew Starfire would ask this. And really it's a wasted question on how obvious it was. She wanted to see Robin squirm though.

"You and Bird boy get married" Lily said with a smirk shown clearly on her face. She also pointed towards Robin when she said Robin famous nickname 'Bird boy'.

Starfire smiled so large Lily thought her face broke just from smiling so hard. She hugged Robin warmly. "This is a wonderful day" she whispered.

Raven was surprised that Starfire didn't full blow freak out. She thought Starfire would be plain thrilled. But she was thrilled, in a genuine sort of way. She actually was calm and thrilled at the same time. That was rare for Starfire. But Raven knew how she felt about Robin. Hell, Raven even wrote down how Starfire felt about Robin so she herself knew when 'the one' came around.

Starfire didn't hug him in a death lock sort of way. She hugged him warmly and sincerely. Robin also had a smile plastered on his face and hugged Starfire back and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Awwwww!" Beastboy and Cyborg cooed sarcastically. They also batted their eyes at them.

"Who knew Bird boy would grow soft" Cyborg said.

"Hey! I'm not soft!" Robin shot back angrily.

"O really? I think you've had!" Cyborg said back with a laugh.

"You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't" Robin with a smirk.

"I AM NOT!" Cyborg shot back in this heated discussion.

"OK! OK!" Lily said "Next question. Cyborg?" she asked him to ask.

"Fine" he glared at Robin. "Who do I get married to?" he asked.

Lily had another devious smirk on his face. She simply sat back and made a buzzing noise.

"Lily?" Cyborg asked for the answer. She just sat back and made the buzzing noise, ignoring him. "LILY!?" he said loudly.

"Hey I'm giving you a clue!" Lily said.

Cyborg sat back, confused.

It clicked in everyone's mind, all but Cyborg's computer for a brain!

Robin chuckled "Nice clue" he said, complementing Lily.

"Dude, I always knew you guys a thing for each other!" Beastboy responded, laughing a bit.

"Even _Beastboy _figured it out! Who is it?!" Cyborg said impatiently.

"That you'd have to figure for yourself" Lily said with a smirk on her face. "And none of you better tell him! Cyborg is smart enough that he can figure it out on his own! Figure out your own mystery!" Lily smiled deviously.

Lily thought Cyborg needed time to look at it, so she moved on. "Robin?" Lily called upon.

"Hmmm" Robin thought of what he was going to say. "What's going to be my new superhero name? Is it still Nightwing as Starfire said when she went into an alternate future?" he asked.

"Yes, your name is Nightwing" then she decided to add "But the rest of the Titan kids your ether known as Uncle Nightwing, Dad, or my personal favorite......UNCLE NIGHTIE-POO!" Lily exclaimed laughing.

Beastboy and Cyborg broke down laughing.

Robins face went red. He looked more like a traffic light more than ever!

"Ok! Ok! Moving on, it's Raven's turn!" Robin said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine bird-boy, we'll change the subject for ya. Raven?" Lily asked Raven plainly.

Raven thought in her mind for a moment. She had no idea what to ask. She knew that Lily wouldn't tell anyone about her father, so Raven decides not to push on it, not now. She knew Lily would pass it over. Raven decided on doing a question she asked a couple of minutes ago. "How could you hear my heart beating?" Raven asked.

Lily was about to sigh in defeat and tell her it's her father. But, she came up with a better solution. "Your powers. Your powers allow me to spread my senses and heighten them so I can hear people's breathing and heart beat" Lily said like it was obvious. She sighed with relief inside. She was proud of herself that she thought of that at the last moment. She was also proud of her amazing acting skills.

"Round 2!" Lily announced. "Beast Boy?"

He tapped his finger on his chin before he asked. "Please tell me I'm not going to short forever!" he asked pleadingly.

Lily gave out a small laugh and said "Yes, you have a big growth spurt and grow a bunch taller. I was almost surprised how short you were here! You're such a shrimp!" Lily laughed.

This time Robin and Cyborg fell over laughing.

Beastboy glared at the two.

"I wouldn't be laughing Bird Boy! You get a big growth spurt too!" Lily commented. She was so happy that she could burn Robin.

Robin suddenly stopped laughing as soon as Lily said this and joined Beastboy with the glare.

Cyborg kept on laughing without even noticing the glares. When he got up they moved on.

"Star" Lily looked towards her so she could answer her question.

"How many bungorfs will I have?" Starfire asked curiously. Of course none of others knew what that meant.

Lily did know what she meant. She had heard her aunt call Moonfire and Tyler her bungorfs. She knew that meant her children. "Two" Lily answered simply. Robin was dumbfounded. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Bird boy?" Lily asked gesturing towards Robin.

"Would you please not call me that?!?" Robin asked Lily politely. Lily wouldn't give up easily. She liked to have fun with uncle Nightwing/Robin. She definitely got that from her father!

"Whatever you say boy blunder" Lily said mockingly.

"Stop" Robin pressed.

"Traffic light"

"I mean it!"

"Uncle Nighty tidy"

"Ok, now I'm getting angry"

"Porcupine"

"WOHO! GO LILY!" Beastboy cheered.

Robin at this time was red faced with anger.

Lily laughed at this. "Alright I'll stop! What's your question?" Lily asked unevenly, still recovering from her laugh.

Robin calmed down a bit. He knew he would be a bad leader if he started to throttle Lily so he kept his cool as he thought of his question.

"How many kids, if any, do me and Star have?" Robin blurted out nervously.

Lily just laughed. _Bird-boy just wasted a question, thank you aunt Star for using Tameranian language! _

Starfire just looked at Robin confused. Had she not just asked this question?

"Wasted question Bird-Bo-" Robin gave her a warning stare. Lily cleared her throat "Wasted question…._Robin" _

Now that Lily called him by his real (some-what real) name, the conversation got back to the meaning.

"Huh? How?" Robin asked confused.

"Did I not just ask that boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked, a confused look also plastered on her face.

"You didn't ask that" Robin stated.

"I did too!" Starfire said in a flustered voice.

"Alright, alright" Lily said ceasing the battle before it begun. She didn't, no she did like it all when people were about to fight. She couldn't stand fights, not the kind that happened between her loved one's every once in a while. She didn't want to her aunt and uncle fight.

"Number 1: Robin, she did ask the question. Bungorfs are children in Tameran and number 2: you just wasted a question, Last but not least!...Number 3: the answer is 2. Cyborg's turn" Lily said that without a breath and heaved once as she ceased her chatter.

"Wait! Wait! Hold up! I don't get another question?" Robin asked rather annoyed.

"Nope, your stupidity is your own problem" Lily said back in an emotionless voice. She sounded a lot like Raven when she said this.

"Cyborg?" Lily asked, turning towards the metal man.

Cyborg thought very carefully for a moment. He only had 4 questions, 4 questions asking about the future of all things! Suddenly a good one came to mind. "What kind of updates will I get??? Like any new armor? New tools? New color?" Cyborg asked truly curious.

Lily was impressed. This was the first really good question she heard. "Good question Cy. Yes, in the future you're Cyborg 5.0. Your armor hasn't changed much except that you got more powerful replacements so you're more protected. Yes, you have so many cool tools. It's endless! All the tools you could ever think of! All of the things you need. Even down to the tooth brush and tooth paste! It's awesome! Yes, your color did change, all your tech changes into a shade of dark blue" Lily answered Cy's questions without even realizing that she just answered 3 questions instead of just one. But that didn't matter to her at the time.

"Wow….." was all Cy could say, looking off into the distance. 'SO…..Many…..AWESOME UPDATES' Cy thought, screaming like a girl inside of his head as Titans tried to snap him out of his trance and failed.

"O well" Lily said after the many attempts they made to make Cy come back to earth. "He'll come out of it. I'm not surprised that he fell head over heels over this information! I guess next question…Raven?"

Raven glanced at Lily and then concentrated on a spot on the floor when she thought of her next question. Raven knew she couldn't ask a question about her husband because she knew that Lily would refuse to tell. But….why not just more clues?

"When do I meet your father? Or do I already know him?" Raven asked curiously. Raven knew Lily would take a while because she had to debate in her head whether or not she was going to tell her or not.

_Ah Crap! What do I tell her? It would narrow it down! Again! It would eliminate all the guys she hasn't met yet! Do I give that to her? Do I just let her figure it all out? With my luck she already knows! What do I do? _

Lily made her decision. She gave out a sigh. "Yes" she answered reluctantly "You know him" she sighed again.

"Alright then round 3!" she declared as the game went full circle again. She also changed the subject before her mother could respond.

_AHA! Another piece to the puzzle! _Knowledge said happily. While Raven was…..you know living, Knowledge was taking clues and narrowing it down.

"BB?" Lily asked.

Beast Boy's ears perked up when he realized it was his turn. He thought for a moment with a content look on his face. Suddenly his face lit up like a switched being flicked on. Suddenly he got up and ran to Lily's feet.

He had a look on his face that was crossed between 'the face' and shear horror. He whispered in a broken voice, "Please tell me I'm not bald".

Lily gave out a good hearted laugh. "No you're not bald!" Lily managed in-between her giggles.

"Well thank god!" he said as he walked back towards the place he was stilling once before.

"My turn!" Starfire said excitedly. "What will myself and Robin name our bungorfs?" Starfire asked really getting into the game.

"Moonfire and Tyler" she answered. "Moonfire is one of my best friends" she said as a matter-of- factly.

"I love those names! I cannot wait!" she hugged Robin, but this time it was a bone crushing hug. She hugged his body close.

Robin started turning blue.

Beast Boy laughed. "Not now Star!" he couldn't help but laugh when he said that. (If you didn't get that here it is: when Starfire said "she couldn't wait (to have the kids)" and hugged Robin close. Well....I hope you got it. If not......please consult your parents about the birds and the bees)

Raven smacked his head. "How can you be any more wrong Beast Boy!" Raven in an emotionless but stern voice.

"Ow! Rae!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"It's Raven and you asked for it" she said leaning back.

"I did not! Did I tell you to smack me in the head? NO! I didn't!" he said in a smart-ass trying to prove a point kind of voice.

Lily couldn't help but smile while she held back a laugh. It was feeling like home more and more every day. _'Well....we are getting closer to home every single second' _Lily thought to herself.

"It's called an _expression_" Raven corrected.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't say something with two meanings!" he almost said angrily.

_'Oh shit. This is going too far...." _Lily thought as she stood up. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" Lily demanded her parents. When Lily jumped into the fight, then it ceased immediately. Like always, it worked.

Beast Boy and Raven were silenced.

"Alright, Beast Boy your mind is a toilet at a truck stop, you can think it, but don't SAY it!" Lily planned on being the soon-to-be spouse mediator on this. Cyborg laughed at the metaphor Lily had used. "And mom, it's not nice to hit people in the head because of their stupidity...." she thought that over for a second. "Actually you can, but not so hard" Lily corrected herself.

Beast Boy felt terrible after he thought over his words. They were pointed directly at Raven. He kicked himself for making Raven feel emotionally hurt, even if she didn't show it. He deeply felt guilty. He hurt to the core, just for a couple of comments he made. He wanted to hug Raven and tell her he's so sorry. "Raven....I'm so sorry" he said in a broken voice, with an ashamed look on his face.

Raven wanted to be mad at him, but couldn't. She immediately regretted hitting him after she saw his reaction and how he got mad about it. She did hit him a little too hard. She also felt sick to her core for doing so. And she didn't know why. But she was sorry. "I accept your apology" Raven said in a timid like voice, then worked her way up to her regular emotional voice. "I'm sorry also. I shouldn't have hit you so hard" she said in a civil emotionless voice.

"Apology accepted" he said as he held out his hand, as an agreement that they were really sorry.

Raven reached out and shook it. As soon as their hands made contact, the warm feeling rushed through her. Her hearts death hold was released, knowing that she was forgiven and the guilt weight was lifted. The warmness encased her body. Deep in her core, she could feel it. It was the feeling she had with him the other day in the hall. She still wasn't sure if she liked it.

This warmth did not go unnoticed by Beast Boy. He had also felt the warmth spreading through him, radiating every part of his soul. Parts inside him flickered on and started to work again. When they released their hold, Beast Boy still had that heat running through. Turning on his frozen heart and defrosting it. He had his own personal sun inside him now, warming him. That sun was clearly Raven, whenever she was around, he seems to work better, he seems to be running on solar power. His sun: Raven. He felt a fraction of this once, a tiny little sliver of the real thing. He seemed to think back then that that was highest the meter went, and he settled for that. Now, he almost felt glad that she ran off, happy because that heart break only made him even surer now. The only person he only felt this fraction with was Terra. She's gone, and she betrayed them. He thought he loved her, but now he felt the real thing. He loved Raven. But this time, he was really truly in love.

As they released hands, almost as soon as they touched, they let go because of the sudden rush of electricity that ran through them.

Lily smirked. She was always able to calm her parents because she was their neutral ground. She was clearly both of their daughters. Besides her looks and personality. She was literally their Switzerland. Their even ground, so to speak. She was happy that they made up, she was always so proud of herself when she did.

"Alright...Robin?" Lily asked as she gave out a sigh, glad no one was fighting.

Robin sat there with a determined and concentrated look on his face. In other words, he was thinking hard. After thinking it over for about 30 seconds he said, "I got nothing" he stated. "Come back to me" Robin said.

Lily simply nodded; she turned her head towards Cyborg.

"Did I ever beat you at ANY video games?" Cyborg asked almost ashamed that Lily beat him at anything he picked out, as he found out the other day. (Not written, just go with it. I would say we're a week or two out of two months in so just roll with it!)

Lily had an evil victory look on her face. She felt the queen of the world at video games. "Yes, I beat you at every video game that you own and have yet to own" she had a devious smirk on her face.

Cyborg's face fell a little bit.

"But..." Cyborg's head shot up. "One day, you did manage to find a working Atari and brought it home...." Lily continued with her story. "You had the most basic game on it, Pong. The first time we played, I was kinda out of it and kind of..... lost."

Now it was Cyborg's turn to have a criminal look on his face. He smirked deviously. "HAHA! I BET YOU! AT ATARI!" Cyborg gloated.

"HEY! I WAS TIRED! AND IT WAS ONE GAME! AFTER WORDS I BEAT YOUR BUTT MISERABLIY!" Lily wined towards Cyborg. She tried to explain herself miserably. Now she was regretting even saying it!

"I beat you at Atari! I beat you at Atari" Cyborg shoved it in her face more.

"Whatever" she said in a pouting manner and crossed her arms over her chest. "Question Mom?" she asked without thinking. "O sorry, Raven" she fixed her mistake.

"Fine then, change the subject! But you WILL be hearing more from me later!" Cyborg threatened.

Lily ignored the statement and looked to her mother for her question.

Suddenly the flashing lights and siren cut through the atmosphere.

"TITANS, TROUBLE!" Robin shouted as he ran towards the computer to find out where the trouble was coming from. "TROUBLE AT.........Home Depot?" Robin looked at the screen confusingly.

"Yeah, that's definitely Home Depot" Cyborg confirmed.

"Alright then....."Robin said still confused. They NEVER, NEVER had trouble at Home Depot! O well, new days, different things. "TITANS GO! We'll finish this game later!" he said as all six Titans ran out of the tower.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS! I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU DO! (Not really....)

Sooooo.....Like it? Didn't like it? I hope you liked that little BbxRae fluffy bunnies in there! Fluffy bunnies? Wow I am turning into Starfire!

I hope you guys like Lily's personality. Because Lily's personality is basically mine. I kind of base myself off of Lily. Truly, my personality is of both Beast Boy's and Raven's. I'm weird and crazy at times and lots of times, have really bad jokes. But I I'm also sarcastic, like dark colors, I almost look gothic, wicked smart, I like to read (even if they are fan-fics! They still count as reading!) and I prefer to be alone a lot.

So I basically feel like their daughter.

The things that aren't me are.....playing video games (not really my thing), vegetarian (just being a normal person here! I like chicken just as the rest of you!)

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I would say i'm busy, but then i'd be lying. I haven't been busy, i've been also drawing a lot lately and posting things on deviantart. I also been liking reading a lot of fanfics lately too. My new years resolution is concentrate on my projects and get them done. I promise to get out a chapter a week of one of my stories. So bind me to that promise! Please bitch about when the next chapter will be out! Maybe that'll get me going! Damn it! Be aggressive!

Until you whip my ass to get out another chapter!

~Total012DramaFan~

Chapter 9: They have a battle at Home Depot! (I was there with my dad and brother a while ago and I thought of how cool it would be to have a battle there! So I did!) Afterwards each of the Titans ask Lily some of their personal questions about the future. In the doing so, Lily finds an answer to her own!

(Should be up soon, have the Chapter planned in my head)


	10. They Know

Hey guys! I know your surprised I updated so early right? Well….maybe it was all of telling me to get on it!!! Haha! Thank you all you aggressive people! I really appreciate it! I laughed so hard at a couple of reviews of people being aggressive to write the next chapter! One of them threatened me with a pineapple! LOL! I laughed so hard! Thanks . You guys are the reason I keep writing. I'm also starting to enjoy it more and more. I also think I'm writing faster because my brain is adapting to thinking of what to write! I also think my skills are improving. Do you think so? My friends been having to do less editing because I've been writing better. Man I love this!

Well on to the story! Just to let you know, it's a little confusing in the beginning so hang in there, the chapter explains itself in the end. Hope you enjoy it!

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 9: They Know

What battle at Home Depot isn't fun? I mean all Control Freak did was run around, bringing chain saws to life! But actually it was fun because they got to climb up the high shelves to get away from killer machines! But the best part was when they were in the lumber area! Control Freak stood on one side of a piece of wood (not even realizing it of course) when Cyborg came out of nowhere and jumped on the other end! Control Freaks head was in the ceiling! His plump body was trying to wiggle out, but wasn't succeeding. It only made it funnier! Beast Boy was rolling on the ground with Cyborg. Laughing so hard that they could barely breathe! Lily was also laughed slightly but also had a sad look on her face, no, not sad, but guilt. Raven just simply smiled. Robin grinned proudly with a laugh in his smile too. Starfire was giggling like a school girl! The Titans were pulled back into the fight when they realized that chainsaws were still alive. They all looked around but everything was lying on the ground. The remote had falling out of Control Freaks pocket and smashed into a million pieces, thus making all the machines un-animated.

Beast Boy grinned with pride. Raven also had her regular emotion plastered on her face. But they both were confused when they only saw only half smiles on the rest of the team's faces, as if there was a lot on their minds. Raven could also feel all their flustered emotions.

"Uh, guys? Are you all ok? We just defeated a bad guy! Why aren't you happy?!" Beast Boy asked truly confused.

"I'm going to have to ask the same question. You guys are overwhelming me with all your emotions right now," Raven said rubbing her temples and closing her eyes as she spoke.

"We're fine guys," Robin answered for the two confused, overwhelmed Titans. "Let's just go back to the tower," Robin said as he turned towards the way of the nearest exit.

The rest of the Titans followed Robin to the parking lot. They got to the T car and stopped there.

"Uh…. How are we all going to fit?" Lily asked in a sad, quiet, emotionless voice.

Robin looked towards her. It was true. There were only five seats in the T car. "I guess squeeze in," Robin said.

"Great," Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire slid in first, then Beast Boy, Lily after him, and then Raven forced herself in the car. It was a tight squeeze, but I'll have to work. They were all so tightly together that all four were basically joined at the hips.

Beast Boy was about to complain about the tight space, but immediately stopped when he saw the look on Lily's face. She had a worried and sad look on her face. He felt for her.

When they got onto the road Lily placed her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. _What have I done? _She asked herself meekly. She sighed. Her whole mission, ruined, in one second and rules, weren't followed. _Damn you Control Freak, damn you. You had to throw those nails at me. You gave me no choice, but to take cover. Damn impulses. Damn decisions that you don't have time to make. Damn, going with the first thing that comes into my head. I could have made a shield! Lily. What have you done?_

"Lily?" Raven asked worried.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts. She sat up a bit and looked at her. "Hmm?" she asked Raven.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked in a worried mother tone.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," Lily lied. She lowered her head back into her hands.

Raven knew she was upset for some reason, but right now she didn't want to push her because of the state she was in. Raven put her hand on her back and rubbed slow circles on her back. Lily didn't seem to mind, so she kept doing in it.

Beast Boy felt really bad for Lily. She must have been upset about something to make her this depressed looking. Lily was primarily a happy person. What happened? He wished he could do something to make her feel better. Got it!

Suddenly, Lily felt the pressure release from beside her. She looked up quickly to find that Beast Boy was gone. In his place was a small green kitten, with cute green eyes and silky fur.

Then kitten climbed into Lily's lap and gave out a soft meow.

Lily smirked at the kitten. Her eyes were still sad and soft, but the kitten seemed to distract her from her thoughts. She scratched the kitten in-between his ears softly. He purred with satisfaction.

Lily scooted to the middle sit, now in-between Raven and Starfire. Starfire looked at the kitten and smiled as she stroked his back.

He seemed to be getting the attention from the two titans but Raven just looked out the window, ignoring the kitten completely.

Suddenly the fuzzy green kitten moved out from under Starfire's and Lily's hands and onto the dark sorceress's lap.

Raven jumped a little bit when she felt something hop into her lap. She looked down to find two green orbs looking up at her. She glared down at the shape-shifter in kitten form. He just looked at her, just looked at her, with those big green eyes.

Lily almost laughed to herself as she looked at her mother and her father. Her father looking all cute and cuddly and her mom glaring down at him. Just the way he would act at home. Her father always had to work for her affection.

Raven would just keep glaring at him until he would give up and go away. But Beast Boy looked like he was nowhere near giving in. Raven didn't have all day so she scratched him in-between his ears. "You better not say anything about this when you're the annoying green idiot later," she threatened, but he just ignored her and purred at the scratch. After she was done, he grinned in kitten form and jumped off her lap and back into Lily's. He was satisfied.

Before they all knew it, they were back at Titans tower. "Home sweet home," Cyborg said as they all walked into the common room.

Cyborg warmed up some left over pizza from a few nights before. They all ate in silence.

Something just isn't right, Raven thought.

After dinner, everyone was doing their own thing.

Lily had been meditating. She did it just because she was bored and also she needed to plan out how she wanted to approach her problem. The only way she could, would be to talk to each one of them and tell them not to tell and they'd have to be a part of the secret. _Well, I better get on it._ Lily thought to herself as she got up and headed off towards Starfire's room.

She approached the door that said 'Starfire' in bold letters. She knocked on it softly.

The Tameranian answered the door with a smile on her face. "Hello friend Lily," she said calmly. "I've been expecting you," she said like she was some fortune teller. In a way, she was kind of a fortune teller though.

"You have?" Lily asked confused.

"I thought you would like to explain to each one of us what has happened," Starfire said calmly and sweetly.

"And you are correct," Lily conformed.

"So it is the truth. Isn't it?" Starfire asked.

Lily nodded "Yes, Beast Boy is my father," she simply answered. She almost seemed ashamed. Not of her father. Of that she let it slip out, or let her other power slip out, rather.

Starfire hugged her warmly as soon as she said it. Starfire had such a huge smile on her face it could break.

"Uh, Starfire, why are you hugging me?" she asked.

"I am hugging you because I'm so happy for my friends! I knew it would eventually happen! Just by the way friend Raven talked to me the other day! I'm so joyful for both of them! Not just for their relationship but that they have such a wonderful daughter!" Starfire smiled at Lily.

Lily blushed. But Lily still had a down expression.

"Friend Lily? Why are you so sad?" Starfire asked, turning her head to the side.

Lily sighed. "I can't help but feel ashamed. Mom told me not to let you guys know who I am. And I just ruined the whole thing! I let down my family and that's the very last thing I wanted to do," a single tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Friend Lily, I still believe that your secret is still safe. Cyborg, Robin and I wouldn't tell a soul. As long as your secret is with us. Also, if I was in future friend Raven's shoes, I wouldn't be disappointed, mad, or any other negative emotion towards you. Is it not true that people do make mistakes? Sometimes secrets are hard to keep, especially if it's from the people you care about the most. So, do not feel hurtful and do not, so to speak 'beat yourself up' over this." Starfire offered a smile.

Lily wrapped her arms around the young version of her aunt. She always loved the way she talked and the way she always made anyone feel better at anything, no matter how bad. Starfire wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was wise and helpful. She could make anyone feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Starfire hugged Lily back.

"Thank you, aunt Starfire. Even back here, you know how to make me feel better," Lily whispered towards her.

Starfire tear up a little bit. "Thank you friend Lily," she responded.

"Starfire? What's your last question?" Lily asked, mentioning the game they had played earlier that day.

Starfire thought for a moment. "Tell me, we are all happy, yes?" Starfire asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes, the Titans are happy. But by the end of this mission, the Titans world will be complete. No worries," Lily conformed.

"Thank you, friend Lily. I think it's time for you to move on and talk with someone else about this situation," Starfire said to get Lily moving.

"Yeah I better go. Off to the garage! Oh and thank you auntie Starfire," Lily smiled as she walked out of the room.

"You are welcome friend Lily" Starfire whispered, but with no one's ear to hear it.

***

Lily entered the garage to find Cyborg working on his 'baby', as she hoped.

Cyborg was so busy working under his car that he didn't even notice Lily walking in.

"Cy?" Lily asked as she heard a bang from under the car.

"Owww! Lily?" Cyborg as he slid out from under the car, his forehead was red, a bright marking from a lead pipe, Lily guessed.

"Oooo! Are you ok Cy?!" Lily flinched when she saw his head.

"I'll be fine, I just need ice," Cyborg said as he poked at his wound.

"On it!" Lily said as she raced up the steps to get ice.

She came back with the retrieved ice pack. She handed it to him. "Ooooo! Aww," Cyborg said as he pressed the cold gingerly to his forehead.

"Really sorry," Lily said sympathetically.

"It's fine…." He said letting silence following. He thought back to earlier in the day when Lily's secret was revealed, well at least to the three Titans that it didn't matter if they knew or not.

Cyborg thought back to the situation……

_Four of the Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Lily were in the nuts, bolts, nails, and screws aisle. Beast Boy was battling off evil refrigerators' not too far away. And Raven was up front battling possessed cash registers. _

_Back to the nuts, bolts, nails, and screws aisle: Control Freak was bringing lots of random things to life, because he was getting nervous because the three titans and the new one where closing in on him. Suddenly he saw a whole bucket full of nails; he picked it up and threw it on the titans._

_Cyborg moved out of the way quickly, almost smashing into some metal shelving. Robin used his gun that releases a bird-a-rang, reaching a high shelf and swung himself up and out of the war zone. Starfire simply dodged it by flying up. That left Lily in the splash zone. _

_They were coming so fast that she didn't know what to do. The only thing she thought was to take cover. Her snap decision was made. She turned into a violet turtle. She felt at the clinking metal raining down on her shell. When it was over, she morphed back. _

_The first thing she saw was Control Freak's back to them as he down the aisle frantically. She looked up at her aunts and uncles. Their eyes were wide and their mouths gaping. _

_Lily's eyes widened when she realized what just happened. She had the look of shear horror on her face. What had she just done? She looked back to the plump man who was getting away. "GO GET HIM!" Lily yelled to her team mates as she pointed toward him._

_The three closed their mouths as they ran after Control Freak without another word._

_Lily got out the pile of nails she was in with so much on her mind that she didn't feel the pain. When she was out of the pointy zone, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead as she leaned against the metal shelf. _'What have I done?'_ she asked herself mentally._

_She half-heartedly batted her fist against the metal. Now she was very frustrated with herself. She snapped out of it and ran back down the aisle to where her team mates where._

_She had just made this mission a whole lot harder for herself. _

"Lily?" Cyborg asked after the memory passed. "What happened……Is it really what I think it is?" he asked with realization and anxiousness on his face.

Lily nodded "Yes, it's true," she answered with an emotionless voice.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "So….Grass stain and Raven gets together?" he tested how the words sounded outside his mind.

"Apparently so," Lily said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just hard to swallow," Cyborg explained. "They've had their moments but they've had countless fights! I just can't believe that they actually fall in love!" Cyborg said with a laugh.

"Well believe it! They don't act much different here than in the future. They fight….a lot, but it's more like playful fights rather screaming matches. The fighting just shows how much they love each other!" Lily laughed.

Cyborg laughed along with her.

"So, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially them?" Lily asked in the silence between them.

"I won't tell a soul Lily. I know that you couldn't tell anyone in the first place, so now that we're a part of the secret, we shouldn't be able to tell either, right?" Cyborg asked.

Lily threw her arms around the robot's neck. "Thank you uncle Cy," Lily murmured.

"No problem Lily," he said as he placed a metal hand on her back softly.

After she released him he said, "You want to go kick my butt at video games?" Cyborg asked.

"I would but I have to go see Robin now," she said as she headed towards the steps.

"Lily?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah?" Lily said spinning around to face him.

"Don't I get one more question?" he asked quizzically.

Lily turned completely around and answered, "Yes, what's your question?"

Cyborg suddenly got nervous. Sweat started to form on his face. "Do…..me and my wife...have…kids?" he asked sheepishly.

Lily laughed. "Yes you have kids. Three to be exact!" she said happily. Now Cyborg knew where she got that now. From his best friend.

Cyborg's smile grew.

"I thought you'd be happy to hear that," Lily said as she walked up the stairs, leaving Cyborg to his thoughts.

When she walked into the common room, she saw her mom reading on the couch. She walked up to her. "Uh...Raven?" she asked.

Raven lifted her head to see Lily standing there. "Yes Lily?"

"Have you seen Robin?" she asked.

"Yes, he's up on the roof," Raven answered.

"Thanks," Lily said as she walked in the direction towards the stairs that leads to the top of the tower. But Raven stopped her.

"Lily? Before you go, are you alright? Earlier your emotions were haywire and so….negative. Is everything alright?" Raven asked kind of shyly. She never really confronted someone to ask about why they feel a certain way before.

"I'm fine Raven. I'm okay now," Lily smirked at the end.

Raven just accepted it as Lily began to climb the stairs. She saw Robin sitting on the edge of the tower. It was basically night time now; the sun was almost gone over the horizon. Lily made it just in time to catch the end of it.

Robin didn't even look when Lily walked in. "Robin?" she asked.

"I got my last questions. Can you answer them?" Robin asked, still looking at the falling horizon.

"Shoot," Lily answered.

"Am I……" he hesitated "Am I a good father?" he pushed out.

"Yes, your kids love you. You may not be the fun parent, but your kids do admire and love you," she answered.

"Am I too hard on them?" Robin asked straight out.

"Sometimes…you can be a little hard on them, but what normal parent wouldn't? You want them to do their best. But most of the time, you treat them with the same respect as anyone else on the team," she explained.

"Am I good leader?" he asked, barely above a whisper. But Robin knew she would hear it, she was Beast Boy's daughter after all.

"Yes, you are. You never give up and you're strong hearted, you're the best leader anyone could have. Sure, at times you make flaws. Everyone does. Sometimes there are snap decisions and you don't have much time to think. But we are also a good team to forgive you because you are human," Lily said knowingly.

"Would I ever tell anyone else's secret to anyone else?" he asked. Lily knew he was beginning to make a point to her.

"No you wouldn't, because you're too responsible," she answered.

"I wouldn't tell your secret to anyone. I know you came up here to talk to me about that," answered the best detective in the world.

"Thank you" Lily said plainly.

"I already have been keeping your secret" he said out of the blue.

Lily's head snapped in his direction. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I already knew. When I looked at your blood, it was similar, so similar. I looked at his blood again and realize that you share the same blood with Beast Boy. You also looked like Raven and you confirmed that you where her daughter, so I put it together," Robin explained himself.

Lily was a little angry. "You…looked…at my…blood? You compared my blood! You said you wouldn't!" she shouted.

Robin looked a little ashamed. "I know, there are no excuses for what I did. And I'm sorry," Robin said sincerely, he looked up at Lily at the end.

Lily sighed. She was a very understanding person. She did understand. "Well…I guess what's done is done. And either way, you would have found out eventually," Lily said calmly. It was true, Robin would have found out sooner or later.

"I'm really glad you're not mad," Robin said as he smirked at her.

"I'm a very understanding person," Lily answered smiling back at him.

"Just to tell you, I was VERY shocked when I figured it out!" Robin said with a laugh.

"I bet you did. Everyone else was too," Lily said with a laugh also.

Suddenly a gust of air blew past them. It was now dark; the sun had fallen over the horizon completely.

Lily shivered.

"It's getting cold out, let's go inside," Robin said as he wrapped part of his cape around him.

"Agreed," Lily said as her teeth started to clank together.

They walked down the stairs together in a silence.

Hope wasn't lost after all. Her secret was still safe. But how much longer could she keep her secret from her parent's ears?

In some secret Lair someplace…..

"So. We have a new Titan. And that Titan comes from the future, huh?" an eerie dark voice asked replaying the security tapes from Home Depot when Control Freak threw the nails.

"It seems her mother is a sorceress and her father a shape-shifter. Hmm, that's interesting, two present Titans have the same abilities," the deep voice said sarcastically as he rubbed his chin.

"Well, this has just got a whole lot interesting," the voice said with a smile.

"Be prepared Lily, I'm coming," the dark voice said, following was a malicious laugh that echoed through the corridor.

Soooo….Like it? Didn't like it? Please Tell me! Review! Thanks I know I haven't done this before, but I'd like to do it now! Thank you these people who reviews or reviewed on the last chapter and this story in general! I would like to mention these people now!

ChicoMagnifico- a really good friend who reviews my stories and I chat with. Also wrote a pretty fricken awesome story! Is now writing BBxRae one shots that I love reading!

YoungTitan213- a another VERY good friend who reviews and reads all my writings. Has been here since the beginning of the story. Also has a 2 gooey stories which are awesome!

Rosalind2013- A wonderful friend that reviews. Finished a really mushy BBRae story! With more to come!

Tabs14- a good friend who I got into Teen Titans by writing this story. I'm truly touched that I changed your perspective. Also reviews this story! I would read your fanfics, but I would have no idea what's going on! Haha lol!

Tigeresssa- Review my last chapter and threatened me with a pineapple! I laughed to no end! Thanks for being AGGRESSIVE! Also thank you for reviewing all the rest of my stories!

NightHowl462, sumbunnyluvsu77, and In the following days - Great friends and reviewers!

Other mentions: Hinn-Raven, cutelilbunnyfufu4ever, TippyToe Zombie, roguelover321, Still Dazzled, msknowitall………….These are all the others that have reviewed! Thanks you guys!

Everyone else!: Thanks all of you that keep track and read this story! That would be all of you that Story Alert this and Favorited this. I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!

LAST AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!: I want to thank my two awesome editors! You guys are awesome! You guys are the ones that I come to for ideas and tips for ALL my stories. You guys help me write my stories. You make them better! Thank you Maggie: tinkometer and Sarah: redtulipsified. Without you guys this story wouldn't be as good as it is!

THANK YOU ALL! UNTIL I UPDATE OR YOU BEAT ME WITH A PINEAPPLE!,

Total012DramaFan


	11. New Abilities

Hey guys!!! Haha! You can't kill me now! I made my deadline! Man I'm so sorry this is later than I thought! I've been so distracted and haven't had time to get it done! WOOOHOO! CHAPTER 10! THE BIG ONE O! LET'S HAVE A PARTAY! (dude! I'm having a party on Friday because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TUESDAY!!!) COOKIE FOR EACH OF YOU! (Not really :P) they're all 4 me!! XP sucka's! haha jk!

Well, it's done now! I'm starting to get nervous because I'm running out of idea's! If you have anything BBxRae fluffy idea's I can have, I would really appreciate it. Thank you all who reviewed last chapter :) I also posted some sketches of Lily on deviantart and I posted a comic that the dialogue is in this chapter ! Fanfiction won't let me post the website on here so I'll just post on my page or you can look me up under my screen name: Total012DramaFan. Sooo yeah.

OO! I'm making a contest! I'm getting threatened to be hit with the strangest things! And I was laughing my butt off! This chapter I'm making a contest of who can hit me with the randomest stuff! The winner I will post on my next chapter. The winner will give me either a song or idea I can use for writing (It can be for a separate one-shot or an idea for this series) and I will dedicate it to the winner. Or I can dedicate a drawing to the winner that they suggest. Whatever it is, I will use it and dedicate it! So review and hit me with stuff and the randomest stuff would be the winner! Enjoy the chapter!

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 10: New Abilities

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the Titans alarm rang at 7:04 in the morning.

Lily fell out of the bed with a thump. "Oww," she moaned.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked as she sat up on the bed.

Lily groaned "Yeah," as she sat up on the floor.

"Come on, we got trouble," Raven said softly. Raven had to admit she was a little tired; she hated having to be gotten up instead of just waking up on her own. But there was trouble; she had to do her job.

"Why do villains have to do this this early?" Lily asked as she got off the ground and started to pull her cape on.

"Because they know we'd be tired and want us when were weak, so we have to wake up quickly," Raven responded as she clasped her cape together.

"Well then…I'm going down for sure," Lily said back as she pulled her boots on.

A few seconds were quiet because they were putting on their uniforms. They both got up quickly and ran towards the common room.

"So, is this a big battle?" Raven asked as she and Lily ran side by side.

"I don't think so… you guys would have told me. I heard all your big fight stories, if it was that important, I would remember it" Lily reassured Raven as they ran.

They ran into the common room to find that Cyborg and Beast Boy where already there. Cyborg seemed ok with being woken up early because he was woken up fully charged. Unlike Beast Boy who like he would clasp any second. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Never mind, compared to him, I'm wide awake!" Lily said to Raven.

Beast Boy seemed to be woken up by the noise. "What? What? I'm not tired," he said as if he was sleep talking.

"It looks like Grass stain stayed up for most of the night," Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy as he kept on drifting to sleep.

Suddenly Beast Boy was falling over, he really was falling asleep. Where he was falling, he would fall on Raven. Before he could crush him, she pushed her side into his so he could stand back up.

"Oh no you don't," Raven said in a threatening matter, even though Beast Boy wasn't alive enough to her it.

After he was back on his feet, Raven stood in front of him. "Beast Boy," she said slapping the side of his face, hoping to awaken him. "Beast Boy!" she said a little louder. But not succeeding. Raven left him standing by himself as she stood next to him. Suddenly she gave him a big slap in the back of the head.

He awoke instantly and composed himself enough to avoid falling flat on his face. "Whoa!" he said. "Whowhatwhenwherewhy?" he asked jumbling the words together. His eyes were wide open, he was finally awake.

"Nothing much sleeping beauty! How where your dreams?" Cyborg asked with a playful grin on his face.

"Dude! How did I get here??" asked looking around, hoping to understand the situation.

"Wait. You don't remember your walk to the common room?" Lily asked a little shocked.

"Uhh, no," he didn't recall.

"Another victim claimed of sleepwalking. Keep your doors locked at night," Raven said sarcastically.

"Maybe that's why I woke up in the middle of the common room the other night!" Beast Boy realized.

"Like Raven said, I'm keeping my door locked at night!" Cyborg joked.

"Haha funny, Soo, why are we here?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"The alarm went off. We're waiting for bird boy I guess," Lily concluded.

"I heard that!" Robin said as his face showed up on the TV screen in the common room.

"Uhh, Robin?" Raven asked.

"Good morning Titans! We're training today. Down to the training room, now!" Robin said completely ignoring Raven.

Then the screen went blank. Robin didn't want to hear their complaining.

"ROBIN! COME BACK HERE!" Beast Boy said running to the TV. "I need my beauty rest!" he said to no one. "And you got me UP TO TRAIN?!?!?" he yelled throwing his hands in the air, even though no one really cared.

Lily went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this but… the beauty rest doesn't help anything. Believe me, I know," Lily said in a serious tone, patting his shoulder being sarcastically sympathetic.

"Come on guys, you heard Robin and we do need to start training for Slade coming back," Cyborg convinced them.

***

All four of them walked in to find Robin and Starfire battling it out. They all filed in and waited until given instruction.

"Robin, you stink, ya know that?" Lily said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You'll thank me later," Robin said fully sure of himself. "Cyborg, lift some weights. Lily train with…." He thought for a moment. "Actually… you've seen our battle skills in the future right?" Robin asked.

"Do you mind watching us train and tell us what we can improve on and maybe teach us some things that we don't know yet?" Robin asked proud of his idea.

"Sure," Lily said.

"Alright and Raven…train with Beast Boy" Robin gave his orders.

Lily sat back in a chair as she watched all of them. She did really pay attention to their fighting. Lily maybe a little goofy, but she always took avantage of learning new techniques. She learned a lot from the other Titans. In the future they trained a lot more for battles they had with Slade. During that time, she learned to master a lot of techniques they used. She especially used her parents and Uncle Nightwing for training. Her parents because they taught her how to master the powers they gave her. But Nightwing taught her, as well the other Titans, martial arts. Lily was especially interested in fighting the way she did. So he taught her martial arts whenever they had time. Which was a lot of time they spent together. They grew quite close. She was almost good as Robin here.

She watched as Starfire and the Boy wonder as they trained. She could tell that Starfire was holding back on him. But she threw star bolts at him, but they were easily dodge-able. There were a few differences that they changed over the years, but she didn't think they needed any direction.

She observed Cy. He seemed to be fine the way he is. He would get more weapons when he gets his next update. But Lily would give him the idea's for some of the gadgets he has then. Then maybe he could put it into him himself.

Lastly she looked at her parents. They used their powers against each other. Lily thought of about a twenty different things between them and their future selves in battle skills, that they didn't know how to do yet. They were the only ones that could learn some new things.

***

Beast Boy didn't want to train with Raven. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her, even if by accident. He was going easy on her, if it really made a difference, she would beat him at a real battle in a heartbeat. Ever since that one day in the hall, he felt stronger but more protective of her too.

He also felt responsible for Lily also. He always wanted to make sure she was happy. He absolutely hated when he saw her sad. It killed him the other day to see her all sad and depressed looking. She didn't really hide it either. She was an open book, nothing like Raven.

He also loved to hang around her. She had the same kind of vibe as he did. Happy and goofy. Except she had better jokes than him. She didn't really tell jokes, she more made funny comments. She had the same kind of vibe as Terra. But he didn't like her in that way or anything. God, he would never dream of liking her like that. He thought of her like a best friend, a sister….a daughter.

He stopped in the middle of his training with Raven he thought of that.

Raven had brought a wave of black ora his way when he stopped. She didn't know at the time that he had stopped.

The energy forced him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He landed flat on his back as he gasp to get his breath.

Raven ran over to him and helped him up. "Beast Boy! I'm so sorry!" she said as she helped him to his feet, he was still heaving for his breath.

Raven was almost shocked that she was acting this way. She was confused on why she felt so guilty about this. I mean, he suddenly stopped, that's not her fault…or is it? Why did she feel this eating guilt?

He suddenly got his breath back, but was still heaving in and out. He also looked like he was trying to talk to Raven but couldn't. He gave up and just concentrated on catching his breath as he still breathed in greedily.

Lily came over to where Raven was standing and Beast Boy huffing. "Um, what happened?" Lily asked curiously.

"I wasn't paying attention," Beast Boy managed to saying as his breath was almost on track again.

"Yeah, the _genius_ here wasn't paying attention so I landed a blow," Raven explained farther. "Why is that anyway?" Raven asking a normal, but curious voice.

"….uh….um, I just thought of something….odd," he stammered.

"Okayyy," Lily said pretending to accept it.

"So, did you see anything we could work on?" Raven asked in an emotionless voice.

"I think everyone is fine…but you two I need to spend some time with training," Lily said in an 'o so wise one' voice.

"I thought I was getting better!" Beast Boy said disappointed.

"No! No! It's not that. It's that you guys have unrealized extra powers," Lily explained.

She turned to Raven. "Raven, you learn a whole lot of new tricks you can do with your powers. I can show some that you taught me. But…the ones I don't know you'll have to figure out on your own." She told her in a teaching tone.

Raven nodded. "I always knew my powers can do so much…I just haven't found any books that explain other techniques," Raven explained herself.

"Eventually you do find a book and learn all these other things you can do with your powers and well…you learned" Lily explained.

"Interesting, I can't wait until you teach me something's," Raven still said in her usual monotone.

Lily turned to Beast Boy. "You have no idea how much your powers can do… do you?" Lily asked in a questioning tone.

Beast Boy just simply shrugged.

"Let me ask you a question," Lily said and then continued. "What are your powers?" she asked the question that she already knew the answer to.

"Uhh, I can change into animals" he responded shrugging again.

"Go back to the first part" Lily directed.

Beast Boy had a dumbfounded look on his face. He looked at her like she was speaking Chinese.

"Urg..." she groaned. "Changing part, you change when you morph. Your bones and your system rearrange themselves. That's how you change," Lily explained to him.

"I already knew that," Beast Boy said almost intelligently.

Raven flinched a little bit in her mind. _'I haven't really thought about that before. That really does have to hurt! I mean your bones rearrange themselves. That has to hurt him.' _She thought. "Does it hurt?" the words came out of her mouth before she could think. No, she wasn't even going to say it. It was _forced _out of her.

_'Brave!' _Raven shouted into her mind.

'_Sorry! Curiosity wanted to ask, but was too afraid to ask…so I asked for her' _Brave explained boldly.

Raven felt so stupid at that moment. How could ask such a juvenile sounding question?

Beast Boy looked at her a little funny, he was surprised he spoke up. It was odd for Raven to be asking _him_ a question.

But it was rude not to answer and he would feel guilty if he didn't. "It does, but it doesn't bother me as much as it used to," he answered Raven and looked at her.

"Beast Boy, you're a _shape shifter. _Have you ever tried to change into anything _but_ animals?" Lily asked him.

Beast Boy was starting to see what she was getting at. "No" he answered a little dazed.

"You can do more than animals. You first changed into animals because they were closest to you and so…you picked up animal shape shifting and stuck with it. Never thought about your boundaries and how far you could go with that" she went farther in.

Beast Boy never really thought about those things. He never thought about his boundaries and how far he could go, he found out he can change into animals and stopped there. This opened up a whole new door to him! A whole new world! He was never so willing to learn! He wanted to hear what he could do!

Raven and Lily watched as Beast Boy's smile grew as he thought.

Lily almost forgot that he didn't know he could do more than animals. It was brought it to her attention when she saw her parents battling it out. She was thinking of all the things her parents showed her about her powers and then she remembered that her dad didn't realize how far his powers went and found out a few years after the Titans formed. She knew he would be shocked and happy. She also knew that he would want her to tell him stuff about it. She also thought of it as bonding time with him, she wanted to know him better about the younger version of her father. Maybe he would think of her of a good friend than a father and maybe will find out more about him.

She also wanted to use this with Raven too. She knew that Lily would also spend time with her mom too. It would give them some 'bonding time' also.

Raven had never really thought about Beast Boy's power either. It was so obvious that had more with his powers. But it just never came to mind to anyone.

But the thing that made her heart flutter was his smile. Inside her mind, happy was practically bouncing off the walls she was so filled with joy! She felt the warm rush rip through her system again. She still couldn't explain it. She really wanted to know now. She was almost frustrated why she felt this way and wanted to find out now. Lily's father would have to hold, she will find out what these feelings are…

Beast Boy wanted to start right away hearing about this! He ran over to Lily, "Tell...me...MORE!" he asked eagerly.

"How about instead of talking about it, why not do it?" Lily asked with a smirk on his face.

"One problem" Beast Boy said raising his index finger into the air. "I don't know how to," he said disappointed as he lowers his finger.

Lily grinned. "I can teach you! You idiot!" Lily shouted laughing.

"You can!?" his smile appeared on his face. Suddenly his face remolded to the one of confusion. "How?" he asked like a detective.

_'Crap…' _Lily thought. Then she thought up a quick sum. "You've told me about your powers and how you just think about an animal and you become it! It works the same way except you got practice to concentrate harder on what you're trying to do. I can help you do that!" Lily said with a grin on her face.

"Really? Yes! Let's start now!" he said almost jumping up and down full of excitement.

Lily laughed. "Okay! Okay! Calm down!" she demanded still in a laughing voice. "We'll start now," she stated. She turned toward Raven. "We'll train later," she said to her mom.

"Woah, woah wait" Beast Boy stopped them both. "I'm sorry Raven! I was so caught up that I forgot! You go first," Beast Boy apologized and insisted.

"Beast Boy, I see how excited you are. Go on. I know you want to," Raven gestured to Lily with a smirk on her face, knowing he'd give in.

"Well if you insist," he said modestly.

Raven smirked as she walked to the treadmill to exercise some more.

"Soo, what do we do first teach?" he asked Lily.

"To concentrate on what you're going to change into, I have to teach you how to focus. I teach you how to focus by teaching you how to meditate," Lily said with a smirk.

"I have to MEDITATE?!? I don't think that really MY thing. I think that's more you and Raven's thing," he said backing himself up a bit and putting his hands up in defense.

"It's easy! Come on I'll show you. Let's begin young pupil," Lily said in a wise old man's voice.

***

All three sat in a triangle as they meditated. Beast Boy wasn't doing half bad for his first time. But sometime he broke his concentration and opened his eyes. That was something he had to work on.

Raven joined them after everyone else called it a day and went to the common room. Also it was hard for Beast Boy to understand what Lily was saying. So Raven jumped in and helped a little bit.

After an hour, Raven and Lily were deep into meditation. Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw that they were so deep in that they didn't even notice Beast Boy opening his eyes.

_Dude, mediation is hard to keep going. How do they do it_ he thought in his head. He looked over to Raven.

Her face was blank. Looking like a blank canvas. No emotion in her face what so ever. But somehow, this blank canvas fascinated him. It was like he could see the colors on it that no one could. It was graceful and beautiful. Just looking at this detailed beautiful canvas, his personal sun made itself known again. He could feel his heart moving faster. _She's so…beautiful _he thought as he gazed at the dark goddess.

All of her features were perfect. So simple, but perfect. Again, he was the only one to see it. Her skin looked smooth and velvet like. Nothing interrupted the flow of her skin, it was flawless. He wanted to reach out and touch it…but that would be weird…just a little.

'_Huh…Raven would never be with a guy like me. I just wish I knew the guy who's going to be with her. He's one lucky guy to have her…' _he mentally sighed to himself.

Lately, he felt himself looking at Raven more and more and each time they ever made contact, he would fell the big rush pass over him. It would grow more and more each time. He always knew he had a little bit of a crush on the dark empath, but now this was just going a little too far.

His head turn towards Lily. She had an almost blank look on her face as well. But her lips were curved up ward just a little. She looked so much like Raven. But he could see all the things that wasn't Raven. Lily almost looked familiar. Not Raven, but someone else. Her face looked a little fuller than Ravens, but not by much. The shape of her mouth didn't look much like Raven's either. Lily's hair also looked like it had more volume to it. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly he thought of how much trouble he would be in if Lily and Raven found out he wasn't meditating. So he closed his eyes and gently made his way back into the center of his mind.

"Beast Boy, I know you weren't meditating," Raven said out of the silence.

This startled Beast Boy out of meditating. "Eek!" he screeched.

"I figured it out right after she did," Lily said with her eyes still closed.

Both lowered themselves to the ground and saw Beast Boy practically having a heart attack.

"Chill out! We're not going to kill you!" Lily laughed.

"Sorry! But dude! You scared me!" Beast Boy said putting his hand over his heart.

"I have to go do some things," Raven said as she began to walk out of the training room. Then she turned back around and walked up to Beast Boy. "Be nice to Lily or I'll just have to give telekinetic wedgie," Raven threatened.

Beast Boy put his hands up in defense, "I won't, I won't! Wouldn't dream of it," he said innocently.

"Good," Raven said as she walked out of the room.

"Motherly instinct coming in," Lily said as she looked to where Raven just was.

"I guess it's good, since she's going to be a mother and all," Beast Boy agreed. "But it scares the crap outta me!" he said as he threw his hands in the air.

"It's suppost to, why do you think kids mess with other kids why their mothers aren't there? Because if they're there then they wouldn't dream of it!" Lily gave out an example.

"I guess you're right, that explains why my mom would freak out every time I went near an animal when I was little," he said. It was the kind of statement he would laugh at, at the end. But he didn't, he actually had a little bit of sadness on his face. He still remembers growing up in Africa and his parents. Whether he liked it or not.

Lily hated seeing him sad. It was almost depressing to her. Her father was happy and optimistic all the time. It was rare when he had negative feelings. She also knew why he didn't like talking about his parents. She remembered when her mom told her when she was little that 'daddy's parents weren't with us anymore.' Of course you couldn't tell a little kid that your grandparents are dead, at least not like that. Then she remembers when the subject came up again when she was older, her mother told her what happened to his parents. That boating accident burden has always been on his back, and refuses to not take the blame. She knew he only had two sensitive subjects: his parents and Terra. No one ever brought them up, for his sake. She decided to change the subject.

"Hehe, well… let's get started on the basics on shape shifting," Lily suggested.

Beast Boy nodded his head. He was grateful that she changed the subject. In the future, she must know him pretty well to know that his parents were a touchy subject for him. It was nice of her to change the subject too.

And so she began…

***

They worked on turning into objects. Lily told him concentrate on turning into a chair. She told him to concentrate on a mental picture of a chair and then he would change into it.

And so he did. He actually did very well. He found that it was exactly like changing into animals, but it was a little more complicated to keep the shape. Also it the feeling was odd that he changed into wood for a chair instead of just rearranging his bones into an animal.

Beast Boy figured out today how much power he has and the limits of what he could do is infinite.

***

"I think you're done for the day," Lily said to exhausted looking Beast Boy.

"I think I am too," he said tiredly.

"Want to go to the common room for a drink?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as he got up.

They left the training room and went into the direction of the common room.

"You did very good today," Lily told him. "I was almost shocked on how well you did!" Lily looked at him with a smile on his face.

"All I have to do is thank you Lily. I would have never seen I would have had these other powers without you," he smirked at her. "Also I would have no idea to change into these things if it wasn't for you!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome, just doing what I can for my future family," Lily smirked half heartedly. She missed her family so much. Even if she was with them in a way, it still wasn't the same. Her heart yearned to see her older aunts and uncles, her cousins, and most importantly her parents and her baby brother. It ached to think about them but she went on this mission for them, she wouldn't let them down.

"That reminds me," Beast Boy said as they kept walking.

"Hm?" Lily asked.

"I never got my final question yesterday," he pointed out remembering the game they played the day before.

"O yeah, ask away," Lily insisted. She suddenly got nervous thinking of all the questions he would ask. This was his final question anyway.

He took a deep breath. "I don't need you to give me a specific answer, I just need to know…" he started.

Lily nodded for him to go on. She couldn't take the suspense anymore.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked straight at Lily. "I just want to know, do I find someone….? Do I have a family? Am I…happy?" he asked in a serious but nervous voice.

This question pained Lily. It was sincere question. He really wanted to know if he was going happy or if he ended up alone. She wanted to fling herself into his arms and tell him that she was his daughter, that he would be happier than anyone could imagine, that he did had a family that loved him and couldn't have more love than they gave him, and that yes he would have kids and they would adore him, and that Raven was his wife and all together they made up one big happy family. She wanted to tell him so bad at that moment that he was her father. But she couldn't. Her heart was on the verge of splitting into a million pieces with everything she wanted at that moment that she couldn't have. She wanted to be home with her grown up dad and mom and her brother and everyone. She wanted to tell her dad that he was her dad. She wanted to do so much, but she was forbidden.

She looked at her feet and nodded ", Yes," she said almost sadly. But she sucked it up; she would worry about this later. She looked up at him and gave him a closed mouth smile with her lips reaching up as high as her face would let her. As much as it pained her, she couldn't tell anyone what was wrong.

Beast Boy saw how Lily acted a little odd after he asked that question. But he passed it off. He didn't see the pained look on her face.

He grinned back at her. "Thank you Lily!" he said sincerely. They turned back towards the hall and walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence, their thoughts flying through their heads.

Lily felt that she was slipping into depression. She wanted so many things, but she couldn't have them. Not at the moment she couldn't. She thought of her father, not the boy that was to be her father next to her, but the father she knew from the future. Right now she needed to be like him. She needed to put her goofy mask on. At least until the day was out. She put on her mask as they walked into the common room.

It looked like a regular day; Cyborg played video games on the game station. Robin sat at the counter and read the paper. Starfire sat next to him as she fed Silky. Lastly, Raven read on the couch.

"Wow, you've guys have been in there for a while! What where you doing?" Robin asked as he looked up from the paper when they walked in.

"I was just showing green bean here how to change into things other than animals" Lily pointed to Beast Boy to refer to him. Her smile was plastered on her face with no flaws. Her mask was working wonders right now.

"He could do other animals?!" Robin asked wide eyed.

"That was my reaction! It's so cool! I can turn into objects, and even change into other people!" Beast Boy exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"That is the awesome friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said merrily.

"Yeah! That's great! Now tofu head can play more pranks on me!" Cyborg exclaimed as his game just ended.

"Just for that I actually am going to play a trick on you when you least expect it!" Beast Boy said evil mindedly.

"I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you!" Cyborg threatened.

As Cyborg and Beast Boy kept shooting comments back at each other, Lily went to the fridge and pulled out a frozen waffle and took a bite out of it.

It had been a long day. She looked at the clock and saw it was about five o'clock now. She hadn't eaten since lunch when she and Beast Boy had taken a break.

She didn't realize anyone was looking at her until she came back to earth. She saw that Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked as her still half of waffle was still in her hand.

"Uh, frozen waffles dude?" he asked confused and curiously.

"Actually frozen waffles are very good" Lily said as a matter-of-factly.

"I prefer mine warm," Raven jumped into the conversation.

"Truth be told mom, you only ate frozen waffles and salami, even if dad didn't like that," the last part she said under her breath.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing, that's all you ate during your pregnancy with me, why do you think I like them so much?" Lily asked with a smirk on her face.

Raven's eyes widened a little. "Let me see that," Raven asked as Lily gave her the other half of the waffle. Raven slowly took a bite. After she swallowed she gave the rest of the waffle back to Lily and walked to the fridge and brought out her own.

Beast Boy's and Cyborg's mouths were wide open.

"What? She was right, they are good," Raven shrugged as she walked back to the couch and started to read again.

Beast Boy and Cyborg practically ran to the fridge to try it.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes and smiled at her father and her uncle as she put her razor sharp teeth back into the waffle and chewed and swallowed the piece. _'Wow, now I got them into frozen waffles'_ she thought as the night went on.

***

The rest of the night was fun. But Lily couldn't help but think of her family.

They had a nice dinner. They all talked. Beast Boy went into explaining his new abilities and Lily added in some parts he missed. And over all it was a good dinner with nice conversations. They actually sat around after dinner was over and talked some more.

After dinner, they watched a movie.

After that most of the Titans went to bed, all except Lily. She headed up to the roof.

Raven wondered why Lily wouldn't come to bed after the movie was over. She used the excuse that she had something to do before she went to sleep. Raven had protested back, but she was so tired that Lily had convinced her to go to bed. Raven passed out before she hit the pillow.

Lily sat on the edge of the roof. She looked up at the moon; it was only three fourths of its normal size. Smoothly, she took off the iron mask she kept on.

She sighed. Her heart had ached to be home, where she belongs. She wished when she went down stairs that she would go to the door that had the name of Lily on it and she would climb into her purple and green bed and fall asleep. She wanted to be surrounded by her sleeping parents and her brother in the rooms next to her. Her parents were there, but not in the same room, they would be sleeping happily next to each other and there wouldn't be a happy green baby sleeping the room next door.

She wanted to see her cousins so bad. She wanted to see her aunts and uncles together. She wanted so much just be home.

'_How could I be so homesick already?! It's only been like a week since I've been here! I have to be here another month and three weeks!' _she sighed again.

She thought harder about everything. She thought about how much her brother would have grown by the time she got home. He would be so much bigger than he was now! She remembers her dad saying sometime before she left that these months would be critical to his growth. He said that this was the time that she had shot up like a weed. And she would miss all of that.

She would miss the hilarious fights that her dad and uncle Cy had. How Tech would mess with his dad's systems just to play a prank. How she and Moonfire would hang out and do the randomest things together. How Spencer pushed Collin down sometimes and then Collin gets right back up and pushes him down. How Tyler made her leg numb by squeezing them so tightly. How Shawna would shock Tech and then run away. How Collin would laugh at anything that you put in front of him. And most importantly; how her parents were together.

A couple of tears came out of her eyes as she thought of the memories. '_After this mission, you can go home' _she told herself. Now she had something to look forward to.

'_Think of how bright it will be when you get home. Slade will be gone. And there would be light. I'm doing this for my family. And I will succeed' _she promised herself.

***

Like the chapter? DIdn't like it? REVIEW! Also join my contest! For info see at the top!

Wo *Wipes sweat off forehead* that was my longest chapter yet! Keep me going! I'm on a roll!

You want to know what's weird? My mom is reading this story! O.o She told me this morning! She said that she was impressed with my writing so I'm happy :) It was still a little odd. She said to me after I got home like late afternoon that she wanted to read my stories and I was like NOOO! I didn't know that she already read it though! Then I say "If you find it, you can read it" and as I walked to my room she said "HOME DEPOT!" and my heart nearly stopped. I turned around to see that she found my fanfic page and I was like NOOOOO! And that's when she told me she already read it. I asked if she even got the story and she said she did somewhat….but it's still freaken weird! I don't mind her reading but it's still just WEIRD! IF YOU SEE THIS MOM YOU KNOW I'VE TALKING TO YOU! Also she going to be laughing when she sees this so yeah! LOOK AT MY FANFICTION! Some drawings from this series I'm starting to draw and post! SO LOOK! REVIEW!

Until next time!

~Total012DramaFan~

Chapter 11: We miss you!

This chapter probably isn't going to that long because I'm going to be busy because TUESDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! YEAH! How old am i? NOT TELLIN! Haha so yeah. This chapter is going to be mainly about the future titans being a little depressed because they miss Lily.


	12. We Miss You Homesick

Sorry, I know it's a day late. But I DO get it done on time, I just need to get it check by my editors who ALSO have lives . All I want to say is that I'm so sorry that the last three chapters have been a little depressing. And throughout the whole series there hasn't been much BBxRae fluff that I know you have been all hoping for. I PROMISE that next chapter is going to be turned into the right direction. I'm going to make it more happy and playful. There's going to be a lot of fluff in this series from here on out! I'm so sorry if I have been disappointing you guys with this, but it's going to be better from here on out. O and at the end of the chapter, I'm going to post the winner of the contest! Here comes another kinda depressing chapter………

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 11: We Miss You, Homesick

Breakfast was quiet at Titans tower. It was never a sunny morning; it never was since he came back. But it was quieter than usual. Not everyone was up yet but it was still too quiet.

Cyborg had put the boat load of food he made every morning on the table. He knew when all the little monsters woke up, they would eat. He sat down at the table diagonal from Nightwing.

"It's just too quiet here," he said in the emptiness.

"Tell me about it," Changeling said as he walked in and sat at the table with the two of the other Titans.

"I never thought I would say this but, I miss her beating my butt all the time," the dark blue Cyborg said longingly.

"You should see what Rae and I are going through. We're worried out of our minds! We almost miss her like there's no tomorrow but, she has to do it. On top of all of this, Collin can't sleep through the night at all! He wants to see her, but he can't and I guess he's worried like the rest of us," he explained putting his head in his hands.

"It has been quieter, and that worries me," Nightwing said, joining the conversation.

"What?!? You always wanted them to be quieter! Now that you have it, you want more noise?" Changeling said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone," Nightwing explained as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Where's Beast Girl Jr. when you need her?" Cyborg murmured, but everyone still heard.

"Well there's a bright side..." Changeling said. "At least she's kicking your butt in video games in the past right now," Changeling smirked at Cyborg.

"You say it as if you're kicking my butt! Not her!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm half her creator and I can't be any more proud than I am now with my beautiful butt kicking creation," he grinned and laughed at his own joke.

Just then Raven walked into the common room and rushed to the kitchen. "Changeling! Damn that's a mouth full! Gar! Can you please calm Collin down!? I really need to get some sleep," she said tired but in a threatening manner.

"Sure Rae," he said, walking into the kitchen to see what she was doing.

"Hey Gar! Where do you think she got the butt kicking from?" Cyborg laughed as he asked. Even Nightwing chuckled under his breath.

"Very funny Vic!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

Raven was rushing around with her white cape, turning gray with stress and sadness, following her as she rushed.

Changeling stopped her. "Rae," he said getting a grip on her shoulders. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

She put her hands over her eyes and they slowly slid down her face until they dropped back to her sides. "I really don't know," she whispered stressed out. "Collin won't stop crying and wining. And I'm worried to death and, and……I miss her Gar." She said sadly and quietly.

Changeling took her into his arms and she fully accepted, wrapping her arms around him. He was now just about 5 inches taller than her and she fit in his arms nicely. He kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok Rae. I miss her too. She's going to be back." He whispered comforting words to her as she was on the verge of crying with so much stress.

He released her after a minute or so. He held her shoulder's firmly. "Rae, take a deep breath," he instructed in a very kind way. She did so without questioning it. After she released he began to talk again "You know she's fine. She always is. She's safe with us. Also think about how happy you'll be when she comes home. Think of how much fun she's having with us. Think of all the things that she's doing right now to make things right. You know she's responsible and she'll be back as soon as we know it." He said the encouraging words soft to her. He cupped her cheek and gave her a smile.

She smirked just a little bit, but her eyes told him she was still a little upset. "Thank you Gar," she whispered, looking into his emerald green eyes and him looking back into her violet ones.

He took her back into his arms and hugged her close. She snuggled into his chest where she fit perfectly. It was like they were meant for each other. He released her after he felt she calmed down a bit.

They looked into each other's eyes once again. They got closer until their lips connected. It only lasted a second or two, but it was still sweet.

After they parted she remembered what she needed. "I need a bottle," she said as she moved to get it. He beat her there and got a sippy-cup out of the cupboard. He handed it to her. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out some soy milk. For some reason (you all know the reason) he didn't like to drink regular milk. He was just like his dad, as they knew so far.

After she poured it in and screwed the cap on, she gave it to Gar. "I really need a break," she said tiredly.

"No problem Rae. You look like you need some sleep," he indicated as he turned her towards the door.

They walked down the hall towards the parent's room in a conformable silence. They reached Raven's and Changeling's room. They walked in the room adjacent to each other.

Raven climbed into the green with purple vines bed spread and snuggled in. Gar sat down on the edge of the bed. "Night Rae," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Gar. I love you," she murmured into the pillow as she closed her eyes.

"I love you more than anything. Pleasant dreams," he said as he caressed her cheek and then walked towards the door. He turned the lights off as he stepped out into the hallway.

He heard whimpering from a room nearby. He turned in the direction of the sound and walked up to Collin's door.

The door swished open revealing the youngest Logan's bedroom. Of course it was all green. From the walls, right down to the sheets.

Changeling walked up the edge of Collins crib. As soon as the tiny version of himself saw him, he immediately flung his arms into the air, which is the signal that he wanted to picked up, and gave him a puppy dog face similar to his own.

"Alright, alright, I'm picking you up!" he laughed to his son. He picked him up in a smooth movement. As soon as they got situated, Collin snuggled into his chest. Gar gave him the sippy-cup. He took it without a second thought and guzzled it down.

"Man, you do really like soy milk, don't ya? Becoming like your old man," he laughed as he cradled his son.

Collin was finished with the bottle in less than 2 minutes. As soon he was done, he dropped it in exhaustion. Changeling caught it before it hit the ground while still cradling Collin. He placed the plastic cup on the top of Green Bean Jr.'s dresser.

Collin snuggled in as far as he could go into Gar's chest. He had his tiny little eyebrows scrunched together with his mouth in a straight line. He also took his tiny fist and clutched a part of Changeling's uniform. He almost seemed frustrated.

After a while, his small features softened, his fist loosened. Then he whispered, " Sissy."

The normal human ear would only hear a murmur, but to Gar heard it loud and clear with his sharp senses.

He hugged Collin close to him, his face buried in his green hair. "I miss her too Call, (btw that's the only nickname I could think for him. When you pronounce it, put more emphasis on the 'a' and I should sound right. I didn't know how to spell Call or Coll…..Please correct me if I'm wrong.) I miss her too," he whispered softly into his tiny rounded ears.

"So much," he murmured so low under his breath that not even Collin could hope to hear him. He closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

***

Later in the day, the second generation titans were sitting in their 'recreation room' so to speak. Nightwing and all the other Titans agreed that they should have their own area to hang out in. So Cyborg built a room just for them.

Ever since the three youngest came along, they had to share the room with them. There was a toy box in the corner where they kept all the toys. But the four oldest didn't really mind. The three of them where actually really good about putting away their toys…Ever since Raven hurt her foot on one of them. After that they decided to keep their toys safe from Raven before she destroyed them.

The room was a lot like the common room, but on a smaller scale. There was a large TV which was flanked by bay windows on each side. A large "U" sofa that was the same width as the TV. In the back corner is where the little ones kept their toys. On the parallel corner was a mini-fridge that held some soda and some random little things to munch on. There were some cool murals on the wall. Moonfire was the one who enjoyed drawing, so they all agreed and let her paint on the walls. They're pictures of all them on there. On the blank wall to the right of the bay windows was a mural of their parents from when they first meet each other. Standing side by side as the new protector's of Jump City. On the wall above the mini-fridge was a mural painting of the four older Titans from a couple of years ago from when it was painted. Lily, Moonfire, Tech, and Shawna were all smiling while making funny faces. On the portion of the wall where the 3 young boys' toy box sat, was a mural of all three playing, smiling and giggling. On the opposite wall from the picture of the original Titans was a more recent mural of all of them all scrunched together. They're personalities clearly showed in the picture. Changeling and Cyborg were looking straight at each other in a playful word battle. Raven was next to Changeling and rolling her eyes. Bee had an aggravated playful smirk on her face as she pointed to Cyborg. Nightwing and Starfire were to the left of Cyborg and seemed to be in their own world. Starfire smiled widely. Nightwing seemed to looking at Starfire and the others, smirking as he saw all of them. On the ground was the three youngest. Spencer was tickling Tyler wildly who looked like he couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. To the side of the devious two was Collin who seemed to be spraying soy milk out of his nose; he had a shocked look on his face. Lily and Moonfire had 'I seriously can't breathe because I'm laughing so hard' look on their faces; they were laughing at what happened to Collin. Tech was grinning widely as he wiped a tear from his face at the sight of Collin. Lastly, Shawn stood next to Tech with a devious smirk on her face as her finger was close to touching Tech with yellow sparks coming out of it.

They absolutely loved the room. It had all their personality in it.

Tech and Shawna were sitting in the room tiredly as they watched cartoons. They were bored out of their minds and had nothing better to.

Suddenly Moonfire walked into the room ranting. "It's official! This place sucks without Lily!" she ranted as she flopped down on the couch next to Shawna.

"Tell me about it. It's been SO quiet around here without her! It's almost like she gives this place a heart beat!" Tech agreed.

Shawna sighed. "I miss her too. It's almost depressing without her bubbly behavior," her face fell.

"One of the worst parts is that Collin can't sleep because he misses her too much," Tech said sadly.

"Imagine how Aunt Raven and Uncle Gar feel. Aunt Raven has been looking like a wreck since she left!" Moonfire exclaimed.

They all fell silent as they watched a little more of the random cartoon they turned on.

"Hey guys?" Shawna asked. Moonfire and Tech looked at her to let her know they were listening. "Do you wonder what she's doing right now?" she asked as she imagined.

***

Back in the Past…………………………..

It was a pretty boring day at the tower. It was one of those average days. Raven was reading on the couch. Beast Boy and Cyborg were head to head in video games. Robin would play winner. And Starfire would be cheering them on.

Lily just laid next to the bay window and looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking about home. She had been very homesick lately. She had been for the last 4 days. Ever since that day she taught her dad how to shape shift into other things, she thought more and more of how she missed home.

She wanted to touch that time again, but she couldn't. She wished she could just look at them.

Suddenly a look of realization appeared across her eyes. She swung her legs back and then thrusted forward, landing on her feet.

She walked around the back of the couch, with none of the titans even noticing her. The common room doors swished open and closed as she walked through them and into the hallway.

She basically ran to Raven's room. She skidded to a stop when she reached the door. She rushed into the open door and closed it quickly as she ran towards the corner of the room where her tan backpack was placed after she came into the tower more than a week before.

She slowly unzipped the backpack and pulled out a dark green texture photo album.

She lowered herself to sit on the ground with her back leaning on the wall. She placed the album gingerly into her lap, as if it would break if she didn't handle it carefully. She stared at the plain green cover for a moment. This was the only way into her time. This was everything she couldn't have at this time, but in the future, they were real.

She slowly flipped the cover over and revealed the first page. The first page she loved. It was just a single in the middle of the page, white surrounded it. It was of a tired looking women, with purple hair sitting in a bed in gown over her slim frame, and she seemed to her looking down at a bundle she was holding in her arms. Her face was filled with so much genuine happiness that anyone could cry for being so happy for the strange women. A green arm was sling around her shoulders. That arm lead to a man that seemed to be bending over to also look at the bundle. The side of his head was touching the side of the women's head. She was also leaning into his head. He was looking down at the bundle with a genuine look on his face. Then Lily's eyes followed the hero's gaze and it landed on a soft gray face. The face seemed to have a small smirk on its face as it snuggled closer into its mother. She had soft velvet looking hair and pointed ear's peaked out easily from behind.

Lily loved this picture because it always reminded her how much her parents loved her. It gave her just as much hope in the past than it did the future.

She flipped to the next page. There she saw a picture of her and Tech playing at a young age. They were both laughing and giggling at their toys.

The next couple of pages were of her as a baby, somewhere with the Titan she was playing with at the time. But the one who was mostly in her baby pictures was her dad playing with her and making her laugh.

About a dozen pages in, was the first picture of herself and Moonfire. The next pages were full of the trio playing. They were all happy kids.

About another dozen in, Lily started to see pictures from one certain day. That was the day she stole the camera and learned how to use it. That day she went all around the tower and took pictures of all the Titans. Many didn't even notice they were getting their picture taken, so some of their faces were caught in the most hilarious poses you've ever seen.

There was one of her dad laughing at uncle Cyborg for some random reason. One of her mom listening to music off of an Ipod nano, 20th generation. She was actually singing along to the songs and singing them in a hair brush! Raven couldn't believe that Lily caught her doing that after she found the pictures she took that day.

Lily laughed and smiled as she flipped through the pictures. Some she vaguely recalled, some she just laughed at the pictures because they were funny. She started to get into the more recent pictures…

Many were just random pictures taken on random days with the team. Lily had also put a lot of random pictures of herself and Moonfire when she was bored. Now she was glad she took the pictures. She had never really been outside of home very much. She was glad she could look on those memories now when she needed them the most.

Went she got up to the most recent six months, she was smiling happily, but was a little sad at the same time. It was the first picture that was taken of her little brother Collin. He was smiling happily in his sleep. Next was two dozen pictures, all with Collin in them, with Collin playing with her, Moonfire, Mom, Spencer and Tyler, and her dad.

He was the happiest kid alive to all of them. She would miss a lot in the two month's she would be gone.

The second to last picture wasa a picture of their family. All four of them stood there and smiled happily as they gazed into the camera. Even Raven gave a full lip smile.

Lily reached down and stroked the picture. Yes, she missed them. But by this picture album, she would see them and play the memories in her mind. Her heart felt stronger, more durable from breaking down. Seeing them even in pictures gave her the will power to stay and change the future for the absolute better. An annoying pain, the kind that won't let you forget anything you want to, was still gnawing in her soul, but it was more under control. She could now survive her mission, and she wouldn't break down.

In the Future…………………………….

It was late into the night. 2:23am read the alarm clock in Changeling's and Raven's room.

That's the time Raven walked in the bedroom. Changeling could see she was tired again. Her nap did give her more energy, but after shushing Collin again, she was once again exhausted.

"Tired?" Changeling asked lying in the bed as Raven unclasped her cape and hung it on the hook on her side of the room.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she said falling onto the bed.

"You know….your kinda cute when you're tired," he said, trying to brighten her up.

She groaned as she pulled herself under the covers. He slung his arms around her mid-section affectionately. This was routine. She snuggled into his chest and tried to fall asleep. But the problem was... she couldn't. Her mind was zooming around with motherly worry.

"Gar?" she asked into the darkness.

"Yes?" he answered her back softly into her ear.

"Do you think Lily's alright?" she asked for his opinion.

"Rae, you need to stop worrying so much. You know she's fine. I know us and the other Titans would be there for her if there was any trouble. I remember+ how protective you where with her when she was with us," he tried to soothe her just as he did this morning.

"I know she's fine. But the motherly instinct is still eating away at me," she explained.

"Rae, it's normal that you miss her. We all do. I talked to Cyborg and Nightwing this morning and even they are missing her. The whole tower misses her. And it's ok to miss her, but you can't live for the next two month's just missing her. She'll be home, keep that faith, but don't let in dominate you.

"Also, with that motherly instinct, if the world didn't have it then most of the people here wouldn't be. It saves us all", Changeling responded to her and was proud that he could give her enough reasons to ease the biting jaws of motherly instinct.

Raven let out a deep breath. "Your right," she admitted. "Tomorrow will be different without her, but I can't dwell on that, she'll be home soon," she assured herself more than her husband.

"I'm glad Rae. Just to let you know, my fatherly instinct was giving me the same vibe," he laughed once.

"I think we should join a 'worried parents club'."

Changeling laughed, "Yeah, then we'll see that we're not so bad!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

Raven gave a weak laugh. It was silent for a while. The pair just sat there and thought.

Raven broke the silence first, "Gar?" Raven said, asking of him again.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly, but not in aggravated way.

"I love you and our kids," she said.

He hugged her closer, "I love you and our children too, Rae," he responded. He yawned. "We better get to sleep," he said tiredly.

"Yeah, another day goes by, but another day is closer to Lily's return," Raven reassured herself.

"Another day to keep your hope," Gar added as they both went into an exhausted slumber.

"Goodnight Rae," he whispered into her ear as he fell unconscious.

ANNOUNCEMENTS………………………………………………………….

A little depressing, yeah. I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! Also it might be a little longer until the next update because I'm trying to get some better idea's for the next coming chapters. So don't kill me this time if I don't update by the end of the week!

ALSO THE OFFICAL COVER FOR THIS STORY IS UP ON DEVIANTART NOW!!!! I'll post a link on my page.

I ALSO MADE A COMIC ABOUT THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN CHANGELING AND CY IN THE BEGINNING. IT'S CALLED 'MY BUTT KICKING CREATION' I'LL POST A LINK TOO!

LASTLY! The winner of my contest is……………………….drum roll plz!.................. NightHowl462!!!!!

WOOOHOO! Her entry was: 'i will... hit you with a banana that has george bush's head on it that's name Mr. BananamanFredricksonberger. :D'

IT WAS SOOO RANDOM I COULDN'T IGNORE IT!!!!

NightHowl462, private message me so you can give me your idea . If you happen to not read this then I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!! Haha jk! But I will private message u! Count on it!

Thanks you all for your entries I laughed at them all SOOoOO hard you'd think I was hysterical!

Next Chapter…………………

I'll think about it! You won't know until I POST IT! MWWHAHAH!


	13. Damn that Squeaky Wheel!

Woot! Finally done! Man I haven't updated since February! Thank you guys for being patient with the procrastinator! I'm sure all you writers out their feel my pain because it is hard getting new ones out there! There is sooo much to think about and it takes you a looong time to type it out (especially if it's a long chapter!) I hope it's worth it because it has tons of BBxRae fluff in this chapter and it is also 14 pages long with around 8,300 words! That is my longest chapter yet! The next one should also be out quicker because I only have 7 full days left of school! 4 day after memorial day and 3 days the week after! And Thursday I go to fun-and-stuff which doesn't really count as a school day :D. So now I'm going to have all day and night to type out chapters, and draw, and watch the History Channel (my favorite channel!), etc. Alright. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Chapter 12: Damn that Squeaky Wheel!

Beast Boy and Lily fell to their knees breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down both their faces as they tried to catch their breath. Lily looked up at him and said, "Frankly, I'm…quite…impressed!" she said in between breaths. "Your progressing…more than…I…thought you would!" she congratulated him.

"Yes," Raven agreed from the chair not too far away from them, with her book in her lap. Raven had been joining them in these lessons. It interested her of Beast Boy's full abilities. She also helped Lily at times. After wards, Lily would teach something to Raven about her powers and that was just another reason to stay. Beast Boy usually stayed and watched Raven's lesson if he wasn't too exhausted. But a reason both of them stayed that they both didn't want to admit was that they simply wanted to be around each other. "You really are progressing…I'm proud of you," Raven said proudly, yet surprised tone. She was never afraid to admit when he was doing a good job.

"Thanks," he said in a short breath, finally looking up at Lily. He turned to Raven. "Naw Rae! Your proud of me?" he asked in a cooing tone, letting her know that he just heard her and wasn't going to let her forget about what she had just said.

"Don't make me regret it," she said in her usual monotone, narrowing her eyes behind her hood playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he said in a mocking tone, smirking at her. These days they've been going more at each other in a playful way that was caused by being around each other more constantly.

Lily was face palming inside, but yet, also laughing. Her parents always flirting in the future in this way, it usually disgusted her. But now, it was just funny! How clueless they were about how they were going to be together. It was off the wall hilarious to her.

Lily was the one who caught up to her breath first and stood up. She offered a hand to Beast Boy, which he took gladly as she helped him up.

Beast Boy and Lily had spent a lot of time with each other over the last week, even without Raven.

Lily turned to her soon-to-be father, "Want to go get some wa….." Lily was cut off suddenly.

"Water? Water? YES WATER!" Beast Boy asked as if he was a dog and someone just said squirrel (A/N: has anyone seen Up? Yeah I got it from there! LOVE YA DOUG! SQUIRREL!).

Raven gave an annoyed half smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, then," Lily said with an amused smirk on her face. "Let's go!" she said as she spun around quickly and sprinted down one of the many Titans Tower corridors.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Beast Boy explained as he spun around almost as fast as Lily did and started moving his legs with rapidity after her.

Raven got up like a normal person, book in hand and walked out of the training room casually.

"LAST ONE TO THE COMMON ROOM IS A ROTTEN EGG DA-"Lily's eyes widened in horror when she almost said what she was about to say. Her mind was on overload that she didn't even notice how the hallway turned at a 90 degree angle.

She ran, at full speed, into a metal wall. Wow. As soon as her body and the wall collided, she felt a shock wave spread through her body. She was at a standstill. Her body had no other choice than to fall backwards.

Beast Boy was shocked. 'Did Lily just run into a wall?' If it didn't look like it hurt, he would laugh (AN: think about it. Wouldn't you? Picture a person just running into a wall at full speed. It's one of those bitter sweet funny things). But he flinched when he saw her hit the wall. Then she started to fall backwards. He composed his mind and caught her at just the right moment.

Lily had stars throbbing in her eyes and birds flying around her head in a circular motion. She also felt as dizzy as if she just jumped off a merry-go-round.

"Lily! Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked quite loudly for Lily's taste. She didn't exactly like loud noises with the mind splitting headache that was developing like a heard of buffalos.

Raven heard what Beast Boy had commented and ran down the hall to see what happened. She also heard a thud that sounded like a head to metal and she was curious.

Lily grunted in response. "My head hurts…." She managed to get out in a low voice, because she knew he would hear her, no matter how low she said it.

"Oh crap," is what he said. "We need to get you to the others, pronto," he tried to say in a quiet voice so he wouldn't add to her throbbing head.

"What happened?" Raven half screamed as she was shocked.

"She ran into the wall!" Beast Boy whispered to Raven, being quiet out of sympathy of Lily.

"Why did she do that?" Raven whispered back.

"How am I supposed to know?" he whispered sternly as he kneeled on the ground beside Lily.

He put his arm at the back of where her joints connected at the bottom half of her limbs. He swung his other arm to her upper back to support the rest of her weight. He picked her up bridal style with almost no problem. His workouts for the last week had really made an impact.

"What are you doing?" Lily yelped as she was surprised when he hoisted her up.

"Would you rather walk?" Beast Boy asked skeptically.

Lily thought of her merry-go-round of a head for a moment. "Just walk," she gave in quite easily.

Raven was still a little in shock and didn't really jump into the conversation.

But Beast Boy didn't walk, he ran as fast as could with the extra weight in his arms. Raven ran beside him.

Lily was too dizzy to care. But she couldn't help but feel like a child again. She remembered when she stayed up too late in the 'teen' common room or even the main common room, and her dad had picked her up ever so slightly to take her to her room. He picked her up as if she was as light as a feather.

She could hear him breathing heavier than he should. 'He must have buffed up after he started dating mom,' she thought.

Raven ran beside Beast Boy, she was scared for her daughter. Even though she knew that she was going to be alright.

"Are you going to be okay Lily?" Raven lowered her head so her mouth was adjacent to Lily's ear.

Lily's facial expression tightened at the sound. She groaned a bit until she got out her answer.

"I will be," Lily said in an annoyed quiet voice. She wasn't going to hide her aggravation at the moment.

After a couple of more feet, they arrived at the medical wing of Titans tower. The room was a soft white baize color with two rectangular windows on the wall opposite from the white and flaw-less looking hospital beds. The place looked like a room in any old hospital and not in a house full of tech gear and gadgets for crime fighting heroes.

Beast Boy set Lily down softly on the first bed. Lily's face scrunched in pain from her head as she was laid down.

Raven went outside and called Cyborg and the two remaining Titans to come to the medical bay immediately.

She walked in the room to see Lily on the bed with her face creased in annoying pain. Raven felt for her, she really did. She got mind splitting headaches when the Titans' emotions are running haywire, but they didn't purposely want to bother Raven. But it still did.

She walked over to where Beast Boy was standing. "Tell me what happened exactly," Raven asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed. He hated to see his friends hurt but this almost seemed different… in a way. "I'm not exactly sure what happened," he started. "At first we were running down the hall way. Then she started to say something, and then just stopped. She had a horrified look on her face as she ran into the wall!" Beast Boy explained to Raven.

Raven's gears were turning. Questions popped into her head. "What was Lily about to say? Why was the horrified look on her face? What is she hiding?"

As she thought, the remaining Titans walked into the room.

"What happened?" Robin asked loudly.

Beast Boy rushed up to Robin and clamped his gloved hand over Robin's mouth. And thinking about where Beast Boy's hands have been that probably isn't too sanitary!

"SHH!" Beast Boy hushed. "Lily ran into a wall and she has a mind splitting headache. Not that I'm a doctor, even though I do have the 'listen to the heart' thingy from when I was five, but I think it should be quiet!" he explained.

"Oh yes friend Beast Boy! We will be silent for Lily's sake!" Starfire said in a hushed tone.

"Wait, so tell me what happened again…" Cyborg asked trying to get on the right track.

"Okay so-," Beast Boy was cut off.

"She ran at full speed into the wall and we have no idea why." Raven gave him a short story to quicken things up.

"Wow, that was a little unexpected! I thought it was a training accident!" Cyborg exclaimed in a hushed tone, which was difficult with his deep voice.

"She may have some head trauma. I think you should check her out… You know just to be sure." Raven said with a little bit of timid in her voice. Raven never looked or acted timid ever before. This was new. She had some motherly instincts in her. Who knew?

"What she said!" Beast Boy quickly spurred out without even thinking. Now that was usual.

Cyborg ran some tests on her. While the remaining of the team stayed silent and waited for results. Lily was still conscience and groaned and answered Cyborg's questions as he asked her. The crinkled look on her face in pain still showed but her facial muscles had relaxed to an extent.

Robin knew to be calm and convinced himself that it wasn't going to do future damage. They still needed her for the big mission that was a little less than a two month's now. Starfire was on the verge of tears, being her usual sensitive self. Raven was nervous but was hiding it quiet well, only Beast Boy really noticed. HE was nervous himself. He didn't want anything to happen to Lily.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked over at him in confusion. Her gaze followed from up his hand to his face.

Beast Boy ignored her surprised expression and smiled and said, "She'll be okay," he said in a reassuring voice.

To his shock, Raven smirked the slightest bit at him before her facial expression faded back to normal.

"She's fine", Cyborg said all of a sudden. No fractured skull, might have a slight concussion, but I doubt it. But… she will probably have a bad headache for a while though."

"Fabulous," Lily said sarcastically.

Cyborg chuckled slightly. "She'll need some quiet for a while to rest."

The five Titans were filling out the door to give Lily some peace and quiet, but something stopped them.

"Wait," Lily said in her regular voice despite her pounding headache. "Raven, we were going to go grocery shopping today," Lily realized.

"It's okay, I can go alone," Raven said brushing it off as nothing.

Robin intervened, "No. That's too dangerous. One of the Titans going out in public by themselves? No way."

"Robin, you don't need to treat me like a child, I can handle myself," Raven said in her usual monotone, but a slight touch of sneer in her voice as she glared at Robin.

"Raven, I'm not doubting your powers, it's just that if we go out in public, when we have to in pairs for precaution. Plus, it will throw our schedule off." Robin explained.

"Well…" Raven said giving Robin one final glare. "Fine." She relented.

"Okay, who wants to switch with Lily?" Robin faced the team.

It was only silence for a couple of seconds.

In the mean time, Beast Boy was looking at the rest of the Titans, wondering if he should volunteer. Raven would kill him if he volunteered, thinking he was up to something. But yet, he wanted to take the chance, just a reason to spend time with her.

He looked at all of them once again. Starfire looked at him and smirked, it looked like she was hiding something, but Beast Boy was too ignorant to notice. It was just a friendly gesture Starfire gave to everyone. Robin seemed to be looked at all of them, but his eyes lingered on Beast Boy for a little longer. And lastly, Cyborg's foot slipped 'accidently' and kicked Beast Boy in the shin. And man, when a metal foot hits you, it hurts!

Beast Boy gave a yelp and immediately, grabbed his leg in pain.

"Sorry BB!" Cyborg said almost convincingly.

Beast Boy bit his lip so hard it almost bled (also because of the fact that it was his fang that was connecting with his skin.)

He took a deep breath so he wouldn't start the water works. After he opened his eyes and relaxed, even with his leg still throbbing and raised his hand.

"I'll go," he said coolly (not in the 'coolly' way Beast Boy would usually use that term).

"Alright then, it's settled, Beast Boy will go with Raven to the store, the list is on the fridge," Robin added towards Raven. "Cyborg will look over Lily's recovery. And Star and I will train for the day. If there is a call, drop what you're doing and go. Everyone except Lily. Okay then, let's go," Robin said as he turned towards the door.

A half hour later…

"What did you do that made you run into a wall?" Cyborg asked Lily while he was checking on her to make sure she doesn't have a concussion again.

"Cy, let's just say I'm going to fail before I succeed," Lily said quietly because of her head and sadly because she was kicking herself since she kept screwing up.

Cyborg stood there and thought for a minute.

After a couple of minutes, Lily heard metal clanking against metal leave the room and down the hall.

Cyborg was heading towards the hall where the video camera records were held. No one really looked at them unless completely necessary. The Titans agreed that everyone in the tower deserved to have privacy.

The metal man walked in the control room where more than a dozen television screens where implanted on the wall. There was also a desk where a plain, but nice computer sat stationary, waiting to be used.

Cyborg sat on the swivel chair in front of the computer and moved the mouse lightly with his metal hand, making sure not to break it.

He pulled up the video record that read November 18th, 1:27pm, Hallway #9.

The clip loaded on the screen and started to play. The screen showed just a hallway as seconds ticked by at the bottom of the screen. Cyborg grew impatient and fast forward until he saw a blur on purple and green running. He moved the little arrow back a millimeter or so and let it play.

At first it was just the hall, with footsteps being heard scampering down the hallway. Right before they appeared Cyborg heard a woman's voice say, "LAST ONE TO THE COMMON ROOM IS A ROTTEN EGG DA-" as Lily came into view with a look of horror imprinted on her face as she realized her own words.

It all seemed to happen fast. She ran into the wall, but it seemed more like bouncing off the wall to Cyborg. He flinched when she hit the wall.

"OO!" He said with displeasure on his face.

Beast Boy caught Lily before she could hit the ground again. "Lily! Are you okay!"

Cyborg replayed the clip to look more closely now that he won't react the second time. "LAST ONE TO THE COMMON ROOM IS A ROTTEN EGG DA-" Lily said as the horrified look came upon her face once again.

"Ohh." Cyborg said as he got it. Lily was about to call Beast Boy 'Dad'. That's what made her react like that.

Cyborg got up and walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a wire from a box and proceeded back to his seat. He opened up a layer of his blue metal shell which revealed a whole panel of plug-ins and switches. He plugged in one end of the wire into his arm in the USB slot (if you don't know what it means, it's just the little outlet that you plug in your iPod cord into your computer or where you plug a flash drive in, etc. Well, there's your computer info for the day!) and the other end into the USB port in the computer.

He loaded the file into his own systems where it would be safe and deleted it from the computer. He didn't want Raven getting a hold of it. He knew how she was suspicious enough about Lily's father.

Cyborg walked out of the room, feeling pretty happy with his self. He walked back down to the medical bay to check on Lily.

"Pleaaaasssse?" Beast Boy begged.

"Do you really think I'm doing this because I want to? If I let you drive Cyborg would kill me," Raven retorted in her casual monotone.

"Nuhuh! Come on Rae! I won't do anything! I just wanna drive! I have my license! It took me two tries to get it… but I can STILL drive!" (I realized when I looked back to chapter 1 that they were 18, but I think I think I'm going to bump them back two years, so Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire are 16, Robin is 17, and Cyborg is 18).

Raven rolled her eyes and jumped into the driver's seat.

Beast Boy glared at her as she shut the driver's door, started the car, and she adjusted her seat from super-buff-robot-guy size to medium sized female teenager. She looked back to him and rolled down the T car window. Beast Boy was still glaring at her, and desperately trying to keep a straight face.

'How can Raven stand to do this ALL the time!' Beast Boy thought feebly trying.

"Are you coming or not?" Raven asked with a perfectly straight monotone.

Beast Boy's face was on the verge of cracking but still just stared at her and tried (but does not succeed) to be intimidating.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Raven said as she pulled out of the drive way and drove steadily on the road leading to the bridge they get off of.

Once Raven was on the bridge she relaxed into her seat and just took in the art of driving. Until she saw a green bird in her rearview mirror. She sighed in knowing.

The oddly colored bird came up on the passenger's window and looked at Raven, as if to give a signal. Raven understood, but she was just going to let him learn his lesson. Also she didn't want him to get into the car so easily.

The bird urged to keep up with the car. It also tried to do everything to get the dark Titans attention such as pecking at the window, making loud squeals when ever road signs came close, he even tried ramming his little body at the window.

Raven almost had the urge to laugh at his feebleness to get into the car.

Finally after ten minutes of Raven's fun, she let Beast Boy into the car.

He flew into the car and then morphed so he was in his human form.

"Rae!" Beast Boy threw his arms in the air, "What did you do that for!"

"I'm sorry, but that was very amusing," Raven said smirking as her face was straight forward, looking at the road.

"Well! I'm glad I amused you with my pain!" Beast Boy shot back, but he wasn't too angry.

"You weren't in pain." Raven protested.

"Well…I could have been! You where driving fast and those signs were so close!"

"Well…I'm sorry you didn't get hurt," Raven smirked.

"Thank-" he paused, "Well…" he said pretending to be hurt.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm sorry Beast Boy," Raven relented but said her apology in her monotone.

"So…does this mean you owe me?" Beast Boy asked curiously as he looked towards Raven.

"Nope."

"Yes it does," Beast Boy said in a sing-song voice.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"You think I'd fall for that? No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"FINE! Just stop pestering me!" Raven was getting frustrated.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy thought as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"You do need to be more careful. But if you keep your guard up when you're around them, then you'll be fine!" Cyborg tried to cheer Lily up.

"I know, I know!" Lily groaned. "It's so hard being in a place that's so familiar to you but yet, so not! It's odd with you guys here as teenagers and it's hard to be guarded around my family."

"Lily, it will all be okay, you'll see. I know it might be weird, trust me I feel your pain, but you have to push through this and then you'll be home sooner. Everything will be normal again." Cyborg kept trying his hardest for Lily to stop kicking herself.

It was quiet for a while. Lily broke the silence.

"Cy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Lily asked him.

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Can you make me a cup of tea? And bring me my amino acid pills?" Lily asked, wanting herself to calm down. She also forgot to take her pills this morning. ( A/N: Okay, at the beginning of this story, I wasn't in health yet and I didn't know that you have to have protein in your body and those are only provided through meat, tofu, and other veggies. So I figure for Lily to have proper health she has to eat a lot of veggies and take some protein pills each day, just so you know…LILY IS NO DRUGY! XD)

"Sure thing." Cyborg reassured as he walked out of the room.

Lily lay back slowly and relaxed her muscles; she had to take it easy for one day. Just one day…

"You let me call you Rae for a week," Beast Boy grinned.

"No way." Raven said firmly as she pushed her annoying squeaky wheeled cart down the produce aisle.

"Yes way." Beast Boy twisted her words.

"You call me that ever, and I break your legs." It was an empty threat but it was still intimidating.

"Well…my legs seem fine! And I called you Rae at least two times today!" Beast Boy was testing his limits for sure.

"Do you have a death wish?" Raven whipped her head around to look at him asked sternly as she examined the apples they had set out.

"Maybe…" Beast Boy said childishly.

Raven just ignored it and pushed the cart onward.

"Look at the lettuce, while I look at the carrots." Raven instructed as she walked towards the long, orange vegetables.

Beast Boy walked up to the lettuce and examined them. He wasn't stupid; he could tell what was good and what was bad.

"Hey Rae, do we get iceberg or green leaf?" Beast Boy asked her loudly from where he was.

Some of the shopper's heads turned and looked at them. It was odd enough seeing two Teen Titans at the grocery store, but why is it odd? They had to eat too! But the really, really odd thing was that Beast Boy called Raven her 'so called nickname' across the store! (Beast Boy, your funeral)

Raven's face turned bright red as she realized what Beast Boy just called her and now people were looking at her. It would have been bad enough, but blushes come out easily in Raven because of her pale face.

Raven looked up and saw some people looking between the two Titans in awe. "Move. Along." Raven said loudly enough for the shoppers to hear as they moved on with their shopping.

Raven picked up the carrots and put them inside the cart. She moved to Beast Boy who was looking around nervously. "Green leaf." She growled the answer.

After she turned on her heal and pushed the cart away, the wheel squeaking away from him into the bakery area.

He ran after her. "Raven! Raven! I'm sorry come on!" he pleaded to the figure in the dark blue cloak.

Raven kept a straight face and walked on despite the cart that was driving her up a wall. Step. SQUEEAK! Step. SQUEEAK!

"Damn this squeaky wheel!" Raven murmured harshly in a hushed tone.

He ran ahead and stood firmly in front of the cart. "Come on Raven," he said pleadingly. "You know I would never do that on purpose! It slipped! Please don't be mad at me!" He practically begged.

Raven sighed. "Knowing you and your stupidity, I know you don't think before you speak, so I'll be the saint that I am today and forgive you. But if you do anything of that sort of thing again, I will personally break you, let you suffer, then heal you," She threatened with a smirk on her face, she was just playing with his mind.

He grinned. "Just as long as you don't hate me!"

"Beast Boy, I could technically never hate you. Because if I did, you'd be dead by now. I can't always control my powers 100% of the time." Raven stated.

"Naw! I knew you could never hate me Rae!" he teased. But all he received from Raven was a glare as she glanced down at his legs.

"My bad!" he said holding up his arms defensively.

She nodded as she picked up a loaf of wheat bread.

"So…what else is on the list?" He asked as they walked down the aisles with everything that you needed to cook with. The raucous cart being pushed all the way.

"Rice," She said looking up and down the shelves until she finally spotted packages of brown rice that you microwave and eat. They were on the top shelf.

Raven reached for it on the top shelf, but her hand was just missing it by inches.

"Let me get that." Beast Boy interjected.

"Beast Boy, you're shorter than I-" Raven started and then stopped when Beast Boy grabbed two packages and threw them in the cart. Of course, he went on his tip toes, but it still counted.

Raven looked at him with her eye brows raised. She looked him up and down, trying to find something abnormal.

At first Beast Boy thought Raven was checking him out…awkward. But Raven found the abnormality before his mind got past that thought.

"You've gotten taller." Raven told him.

The words rang in Beast Boy's ears. Beast Boy and the word 'tall' were never in the same sentence unless the word 'isn't' was between them.

Beast Boy's first words out of his mouth were, "Is this some sick joke?"

"For once, I wish it was," Raven responded.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "That explains why my legs have been hurting!" he said happily, he thought something was seriously wrong with him.

"You've been having growing pains and you've never said anything?" Raven asked, clearly astonished but the expression did not show on her face.

"What am I? A whiner?" he asked.

"Well…there was that one time you cried about that stubbed toe you got." Raven remembered that story vividly because he kept bothering her to heal it that day, but after she said she couldn't do anything, like Beast Boy, he still kept bothering her.

"Hey! That really hurt!" he retorted.

"That one time when you got covered in goo when we fought Plasmas…" She continued.

"Whatever, so am I seriously taller?"Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"I'm not precisely sure, but we can measure when we get home." She promised.

It was silent for a few minutes as they gathered some canned ravioli and chicken noodle soup.

"I still can't believe you didn't whine…" Raven said out of the blue, which was very un-Raven like.

"Hey! I go through more pain through one day than you do in a whole month!" he said half jokingly and half serious.

Raven raised her eyebrow and looked at him, she basically asked 'how?' through body language.

"Nothing." He suddenly seemed un-Beast Boy like, timid and hiding something. "Forget I said anything." Beast Boy said stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked.

Raven, somehow, felt kind of hurt. He could trust her with anything, couldn't he? Her curiosity was also struck. Her curiosity had been high for Raven lately, hadn't it?

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked looking straight at him so he would look at her.

Eventually he looked at her. "Yes?"

"You know you can trust me, right?" she asked, sincerely, but timid was taking full effect inside.

"Yes, I know that. I trust you with my life every day, and you with yours."

His answer took Raven back a little. In a way it was all true each day the Titans trusted each other with their lives. That's heavy.

It was silent for a minute, both thinking over what was said. Raven unexpectedly again broke the silence. "What did you mean by the statement, that you go through more pain a day than I do in a month?" Raven said with her voice peaking out of her monotone with the strange curiosity.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment, debating on whether or not he should tell her. He let out a sigh after a moment and started to talk.

"Each time I morph, my body totally warps itself. Bones break and crack and muscles rip and then put it all back together again. It feels like your whole body just breaks, for one second you feel the excruciating pain unlike anything on earth. Also despite the fact if I do it too fast at once, you can get pretty sore!" He chuckled nervously and put his hand behind his neck, almost like it was no big deal and was passing it off as nothing.

Raven was silent in shock. The only sound that surrounded the duo was the squeaking cart. She never really thought about it before but Beast Boy goes through pain every time he has to morph. And he morphs quite a lot each day. Whether it's for fighting a villain or for simply hiding from Cyborg. She was completely shocked that he never mentioned it once. But to think back, Beast Boy was never the one for pity. He may be childish at times but he never once wanted people to feel sorry for him.

'Something deeper is in play here…' Raven thought to herself.

"I'm sorry." Raven apologized, looking up at him from his newly found height difference. She did feel guilty to underestimate him. He wasn't a two year old after all.

"It's okay." He said as he looked over to her and gave her a genuine smile. Not the cocky grin he usually wore but his lips curved in a genuine and heart breaking smile. She also caught a bit of twinkle in his eyes. She felt her heart lurch and the core warmth feeling filling her to the brim once again.

The warmth forced her lips to curve upward as she looked ahead and felt the happy presence next to her. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was in perfect bliss. Until…

CRACK!

A pickle jar flew off the shelf which was incased in black energy and hit the cart so hard that it cracked along the side. It would have broken for sure if Beast Boy didn't catch it at the last second before it could hit the tiled floor.

Raven was knocked out of her daydream and got her powers under control right away before anything else flew off the shelves. She took a deep breath.

She looked at the pickle jar that looked on the verge of breaking in Beast Boy's hands. "We needed pickles anyways…" Raven said referring to the 'break it, you buy it' rule, in her monotone as she composed her face once again in the fixed emotion of nothingness.

Beast Boy got the message and set the jar gingerly in the cart.

Raven pushed the screeching cart in the awkward silence for the next couple of minutes. Beast Boy, for the first time, didn't know what to say, thinking that he didn't want to say something wrong because he couldn't stand it if Raven was mad at him because he was finally hanging out with her without protest and he didn't want to ruin it! He liked Raven too much for that.

Raven wanted to get back in a conversation just as much as Beast Boy, he has been coming oddly mature lately (to an extent) and she wasn't as annoyed around him as much as usual. She has actually wanted him to talk to her lately, more than she would admit. And he has, most certainly.

Raven thought back to what they had been talking about before the 'pickle jar' incident. And suddenly she realized something.

"With your new training, you have been turning into objects instead of animals, which means you lose your bones completely…" Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy was surprised to hear the break in silence. He already knew this but he just put two and two together in his mind.

"I guess I do. I would have thought that I would have been more sore than usual, that's why I passed off my growing pains…" he put the puzzle together. "Man, that would have never came into my mind without you. I guess we make a good team!" he exclaimed with that goofy grin on his face.

"Well…yeah, I guess we do." Raven shockingly agreed. That kind of surprised Beast Boy a bit.

The rest of the shopping went very well.

Raven could tell Beast Boy let down his guard a little and what resulted in that was that he was actually pretty funny. He wasn't telling her lame jokes but instead by being himself he was just naturally funny. He actually almost made Raven smile a few times. Almost.

'_He's actually charming right now…' Knowledge pointed out._

'_He's SOO SWEET!' Happy cooed._

'_He's also opening up to us which has to take a lot of guts!' Bravery said clearly impressed._

'_The butterflies are being released! And I like it!' Affection had a dreamy look on her face as she spun gracefully as her purple cape flew behind her._

_Rude's mouth stayed a gape, "I got nothing…"_

'_I wonder if he likes us…' Timid said, well… timidly._

'_He's probably like all the others…' Rage reassured herself, acting loathingly._

"Raaaaavenn?" Beast Boy snapped her out of her thoughts.

Raven shook her head. _'SHUT UP!'_ she shouted at her emotions, choosing to be ignorant.

"Yes?" Raven said with a blush making an unusual appearance on her face with her thoughts.

"Nothing, you kind of zoned out on me! I asked what was next on the list…" he chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Eventually they had to get meat. Beast Boy ran towards the tofu (for his life) as Raven went into the meat aisle.

Raven came out of the meat aisle and met up with Beast Boy safely away from the meat aisle.

"You used to smell good Rae! Now you smell like death!" Beast Boy said holding his nose while pretending to fan her out.

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Raven said sarcastically.

'He thought we smelled nice!' Happy ran in circles.

"She finally admits it! I'm actually funny!" Beast Boy exclaimed pretty loud which made a few customers look up at the duo (again).

But instead of Beast Boy giving it up, he went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Raven actually admits that I, Beast Boy am HILARIOUS!" Beast Boy bowed. Little kids that were watching feet away were giggling like mad and everyone else also found it amusing. Everyone knew about the Titans attitudes and personalities, and its kind hard not to when their saving your butt all the time!

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Raven announced in a high tone that sounded odd to everyone (because Raven never really talked too loud…) and they looked up to Raven. "It is clear that Beast Boy does not know the definition of 'sarcasm'!" All the adults laughed, knowing exactly what happened. Even though the children didn't know the word 'sarcasm' let alone the definition, they still laughed because their parents thought it was funny, why not themselves?

Beast Boy opened up his mouth to say more but Raven used her powers to hold Beast Boy's lips shut and turned toward their audience and said, "Thank you! Thank you very much! Now enjoy your shopping at the Jump City market!" she said as she bowed and started to push the cart again which she was now used to the piercing noise coming from the axel.

Beast Boy caught up with her as soon as she let his mouth free from her powers. "Raven!" he said in awe. "How- How did you do that? The social skills and the talking and…" he didn't even bother to finish because he knew she got it.

She shrugged. "I'm not totally shut out." She went directly back to her monotone. "Plus I learned a little by observing you…" admitted with a hint of blush on her pale cheeks.

"Me?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at her non-believingly.

"Well… you are very social and you have a lot of people skills. Don't act so surprised." Raven explained.

"Well… thanks." He said still a little shocked.

Finally, they were eventually at the last aisle which was the dairy products.

It was a comfortable silence between both them, both immersed in their own thoughts. Raven felt like a curtain had just been ripped open and warmth is now flooding a once dark room now a room with every little nook and cranny radiating happiness.

She was so filled with the warmth that she didn't notice that she was smiling.

Beast Boy, of course, noticed.

"Raven?" he asked grinning like mad.

Her face faded back to emotionless. "Yes?"

"You were smiling!" Beast Boy pointed out as his grin grew bigger.

The warm feeling was coming back as his smile grew.

Raven did her best to look confused. She knew she was smiling, unconsciously. She was puzzled because something should have exploded. "No I wasn't," she said with a straight voice.

"You sooo were! You were smiling!"

"So not."

"O yes you were!" he said as he nudged her a little to the side.

"Was not." She said nudging him back.

"You where!" He nudged.

"Was not!" "Were too!" they both said at the same time as they both nudged at the exact same moment also.

The impact made them go the opposite ways. They both fell in a mess on the ground. Beast Boy burst out laughing, clutching his gut.

Raven couldn't help but smile and giggle too. Even though she was not conscience of it, she ended up laughing with him.

It was Beast Boy's turn to be filled to the brim. 'She looks soo beautiful when she smiles and laughs…'

"Raven?" he asked recovering from laugher.

"Yes?" she responded, also recovering.

"You're laughing!" he pointed out.

Her face suddenly melted from laughter to utter horror. In the process 3 gallons of milk were covered in aura and exploded to encompass the area. The area was covered with the white liquid.

The manager happened to come around the corner when it happened…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he yelled shrilly.

Besides what happened in the last aisle, it all went along fine.

They got everything that was on the list and they both actually had a really good time in one another's company.

Raven wouldn't admit it now but it was the most fun she had in a while. She also got to know the changeling a little more.

Beast Boy was pretty shocked that he and Raven had a good time. He thought she would be… you know, the stick in the mud. But she was actually pretty fun. She had the kind of comebacks that were her but she also put them in a funny way instead of just plain mean.

The way home was actually kind of quiet. They were both wondering what made Raven laugh the way she did.

"Do you know what…exactly happened at the store?" he brought it up timidly.

"I think my powers reacted after I was laughing because I was unaware of my own emotions. I guess it was…a caught up in the moment?" she said the words more slowly and staccato.

"I guess that would make sense…" he willingly agreed.

The silence was now becoming awkward.

"Soo… you still owe me…" Beast Boy brought the way to the store back up.

"Beast Boy, I don't owe you anything." Raven said in a serious voice, serious, but not scary.

"Come on! Let me call you Rae!"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"Come on! Just between you and me! When we're alone!"

"No."

"Come on! No one will hear us when were alone!"

"N.O."

"You owe me! Pleeease?" Beast Boy pleaded while turning into a green kitten with the big eyes. "Mew?"

"Ha-ha. Cute. No." Raven said in her monotone.

"You almost killed me!"

"And right now I'm sorry I didn't."

"Ooo! That hurt Rae!"

"Do you like your legs?"

"Why? You likey?" he asked as he acted as a leg model from his seat.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ple-"

"Fine! If you stop bothering me then yes, call me Rae! But if you call me your little pet name in front of other people just remember that you can't run while you're in a wheel chair…"

"WOO! Score for BB!"

Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Love ya too, Rae!" he said sarcastically.

The two missing Titans walked back into the tower. One carrying all the groceries and the other holding the door open. It's the opposite of what you would think…

Raven levitated the groceries and Beast Boy held the door open for her. The system worked out quite nicely. Raven brought them up while Beast Boy put them all away.

When they came home no one was in the common room or the kitchen, they were still left alone. It was near dinner time too…

Raven sat on a bar stool while Beast Boy unpacked and put away everything.

"Soo…where do you think everyone is?" Beast Boy attempts to start a conversation.

"Well…Robin and Starfire are probably 'training' which probably means their making out in the training room, which I'll be shocked if they actually got in more than an hour… Cyborg is either in his room or checking up on Lily. And we both know where Lily is…"

"True… O! That reminds me!"

"And what would that be?"

Beast Boy looked ecstatic. "We've got to measure how tall I am! I also thought my uniform is getting a little tight… so I have to talk to Robin… and we got to tell everyone! I'm not the shortest anymore!" Beast Boy said at light speed which Raven was surprised that he had room to put spaces in between his words.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Raven asked.

"What? No help?" he asked trying to act sad.

"Nope," Was her statement.

"You are NOT pressing the emergency button for this!" Raven told plain and simple Beast Boy.

"Why not! This is an important moment!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Raven set down the measuring tape and pencil on the table in the medical bay.

"I'm with Raven on this one… it might freak them out…" Lily told him as she sat up in bed. She felt tons better, but she still had the type of headache that it hurt to move her head, let alone breathe.

"Fine… but I'll still make them come up here!" he said as he wiped out his communicator.

He called Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg at the same time.

They all answered within the same seconds.

"Guys! This is important! Get down to the med bay! Now!" Beast Boy said grinning as he hung up the communicator without a response from any of them.

"You still freaked them out… I can feel it." Raven sighed.

A minute passed before all three Titans ran into the med bay one after another.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" They all asked, each a second off from each other.

Beast Boy remained calm. "Okay." He started before he got interrupted.

"What's wrong?" the Titans leader asked hastily and impatiently as if it was life or death.

"Whoa! Robin! Chill out! Nothing is wrong! It's just one of the most important days of my life!" he exclaimed again. Before any of them could guess Beast Boy continued. "Lately, I've been experiencing growing pains and today me and Raven-" he was cut off.

"Raven and I," Raven corrected.

"Whatever! -noticed that I'm now taller than her! So we are going to measure me!" he said proudly.

"Alright 'Mr. I am so Tall' let's get this over with…" Raven said reluctantly.

Beast Boy stepped against the wall as Raven took the pencil and marked where the top of his head reached.

Then she took out the measuring tape and told Beast Boy to hold it at the bottom as she looked at the measurements.

"5 feet, 8 inches." Raven stated. "I am 5 feet, 6 inches"

"YES!" Beast boy exclaimed so loud that all of Jump city must have heard it.

"Man B! You've really grown! Last time we checked you were 5 feet, 4 inches! And when you met us, you were 5 feet! I think it's time for a new costume!" Cyborg congratulated.

"Yes! I knew these things were getting tight a couple of months ago! Plus I'm ready to get out of the "Doom Patrol" uniform and be my own man!" Beast Boy expressed vibrantly.  
"Don't push the calling yourself a 'man' just yet." Raven warned.  
"Come on! I don't think I'm worthy of 'Beast Boy' anymore! I need a new name!" Beast Boy whined.  
"One day Beast Boy, One day," Robin promised.

_  
Raven was done with all the madness for one day. It was time for bed. Before she got a chance to get to her room she saw someone walking a head of her.  
He was tallish, had pointed ears, and his hair and face no one could miss anywhere.  
"Hey, Beast Boy." Raven called out to him.  
He turned. "O, hey Raven…"  
"I just wanted to let you know, I had a… good time, today… with you…" she said a little nervously.  
He blushed as his hand suddenly went to the back of his neck which is what he does when he gets nervous. "I did too…"  
They stood there in silence for a couple of moments.  
"Good night, Rae."  
"Good night you nuisance."  
Beast Boy laughed as they both walked to their rooms.

Raven got to her room and collapsed on her bed. Lily was going to stay in the medical bay for the night but she should be back to normal by tomorrow.

She turned her head to look at her book shelf. The first thing that caught her eye was her journal. She bit her lip and she picked herself off the bed.  
With her slender fingers she pulled out the journal as she sat down and put it on her lap. She flipped through pages until she got to her most recent entry:

_**November 6, 2009**_

_**Starfire gave me some advice and I just wanted to write them down.**_

_**-heart beats a little stronger **_

_**-When you look into his eyes, you can't look away**_

_**-He makes you blush-Feel a warm feeling in your heart**_

_**-He makes you feel like your at home when your with him**_

_**-Get nervous around him**_

_**-You can't imagine life without him**_

_**I'm not feeling anything for any one, just wanted to write them down for future reference. **_

Raven sighed deeply. She read through the list slowly, thinking of what has been going on lately:

1. Her heart has been doing odd flips lately

2. The day she wrote this down, she looked deeply into his eyes.

3. He made her blush plenty of times today.

4. Was that what she was feeling today?

5. Nope  
6. She got nervous when she said good night didn't she?  
7. Erm…  
_'5/7, you don't love him.'_ Raven commanded herself.  
_'Who do you think you're kidding Raven?' Affection asked.  
_ Raven paused and sighed. She put her hand up to her heart, wondering if it would give her the answer.

She looked left and right, as if she was embarrassed of what she was about to do.

She went to her bed side drawer and received a dark blue pen from out of it. She looked around again, as if she was about to cross a dangerous road. She lifted the pen and started to check off 5 out of the 7.  
She smirked as she looked down at the page. Her heart fluttered.  
"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." She stated.

Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Plz?

O, just wanted to say this: I'm sorry if you think the heights are off or if you think it's too tall. ^^; I'm tall myself and I think 5ft is pretty short (that's my mom's height) but if you think about it, all the Titans are pretty tall. If you think about it Beast Boy can be any size because think of how tall Cyborg and Starfire are! In reality Beast Boy might not be _that _just the shortest out of the group! (If any of you were wondering I'm 5ft 7in. Which is tall for my age! XD)


	14. THE END Closure

The Past Can Really Explain Things

Update: I can't get myself to write the rest of this. So this story is FINISHED and there is no chance of me picking it back up again…

So, since this is the end, I want to THANK ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE AWESOME BEYOND BELIEF; especially the people who have been with me since the beginning and reading this. This is my most popular story and it still shocks me to this day how popular this story was, I STILL get favorites and story watches on a regular basis and it breaks my heart knowing I'll most likely not finish this… Teen Titans was one of my first HUGE obsessions and it will always be a special show in my heart, but I fell out of love with it a long time ago.

BUT, I'm not going to be one of those asshole writers that will stop in the middle of a story without at least giving you guys some closure about what I was planning… SO, without further adieu, I will summarize the rest of my story…

AN: The next chapter I was going to bring Arella back through this portal from Azarath.

Do you remember when Lily told Raven that she would get something very soon that would help her contain her powers a bit more? I was going to have Arella give her that stone that could accomplish that. With the stone within Raven's grasp, she slowly becomes more optimistic and starts to hope that maybe she won't be alone forever.

After that chapter, I was getting fuzzy so I was going to add a ton of filler chapter (with lots of fluff) to waste a bit of time before the final battle with Slade. Since I started this story on the first of November and continued it for about two months; you would get to see all the holidays, right? So I was going to have a Thanksgiving , Christmas, New Years thing, etc. Turn things up with some mistletoe and presents for some tenderness with our two love birds, blah. I had an idea of the Titans giving Lily her own room, that would one day be one of the future Titan's rooms. I had another idea of Lily and BB playing a prank on Raven, nothing mean, but for some laughs and for Lily keeping her promise to her dad in the first chapter. Raven and Beast Boy would still train with Lily… they both almost completely master what they learn. Raven gets more and more signs that she might indeed love him.

When it comes down to the final show down, they don't make the same mistake they did to mess up the future.

Now, the HUGE question… how do Raven and Beast Boy (Changeling) find out that Lily it their shared daughter? Truth is, I had something planned but since I've long forgotten. I probably would have had Raven in danger and Beast Boy in a dazed state that Slade put him under. Lily would have snapped him out of it yelling, "YOU'RE MY FATHER! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE IS YOUR FUTURE WIFE! SAVE HER DAMMIT!" That sure as hell would have snapped him out of that… Changeling goes all Beast on Slade's ass. Slade does something stupid and end up killing himself by accident. SPARKLES AND BUTTERFLIES EVERYONE IS SAVED!

After it's all over, the future Titans show up through a portal. After all the Titans (young and old) clean up the city, they go back to Titans tower.

A LONG time ago, I had an ending ready, a final Chapter so-to-speak. To wrap up this story, here it is! Thank you all again. If I left any holes, please don't hesitate to ask me about them.

* * *

Everything was right again. Good trampled out evil. Loved ones are reunited. The lies and secrets have been released. But the only thing that doesn't make this fairy tale a happily ever after is that the guy, didn't get the girl. Yet.

The common room was full of chatter and laugher as the Titans from the past, future, and yet to be alive laughed and recollected the good times and the times some had to come.

Lily Logan (who is proud to be able to use her correct last name again) was catching up with Moonfire who apparently had tons, to tell her. Lily doubted it. Lily could write a 1000 page novel easily about what happened in the last two months.

Collin snuggled in her arms, trying to desperately feel his older sister's warmth with no avail. He eventually gave up and started to play with Lily's long locks of violet hair. Lily looked out the massive common room window and into the bay.

The water sloshed along the rocks of the little island in the middle of Jump City bay. The water was the most peaceful shade of blue and shimmered in the setting sun's light. '_So, this is what this is what this is going to look like at home now...' _Lily indicated. _'It's so bright now! And it's all because of me!' _ Lily smiled widened as tears of joy threatened to fall from her tear ducts.

Her moment of accomplishment was ruined by a sharp tug ripped through her hair roots.

"OW! Collin!" Lily scowled the green child.

Collin gave her this look that made her think that she had forgotten about something terribly important…

"Lil." He said in a Raven like tone that was so dead on it was scary. It was almost like he was meaning: _'Really? Come on Lil! Get in the game!'_

Lily looked around and realized that her future parents we're practically ignoring each other! Raven was talking to well… older Raven. And Beast Boy was now talking to Changeling, trying to figure out who had the best jokes.

_'O my god! Seriously guys!' _she aimed at her parents for distracting their younger selves when they should be together!

Lily sat down on the common room steps and thought for minute.

Suddenly, almost like Edison just invented the light bulb again, Lily got the best idea that it was proven almost _too _perfect to work!

She tightened her grip on Collin as she went to go get Moonfire, a certain CD that she bought and boom box…

* * *

No one really knew why Lily brought a boom box into the common room… but they figured it must be good…

A guitar started to hum through the speakers in a never ending beat.

The adult Raven gasped, their song.

Changeling looked towards his wife and soul mate and smiled a big grin. He held out his gloved hand to her, asking her to dance.

The dark beauty nodded and placed her delicate looking hand in his. Together, the went to a open spot in the common room, she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her also delicate looking waist.

The married couple swayed side to side and in circles, the man twirled the women at the appropriate times, just like pro's.

Just as he saw his older self take Raven on the dance on the 'dance floor', Beast Boy gulped. He knew he didn't _have _to ask Raven to dance if he wanted to, nor did he feel obligated to.

He had feelings for the sorceress, there was no denying that, not now. This is a make it or break it moment, and he knew it. Should he get over his feelings of rejection and ask her to dance? Or should he let nature take it's course?

'_No, ask her.' _He told himself firmly as his eyes found Raven. She almost looked…uncomfortable. She never let her eyes warder, she never day dreamed, why now? Beast Boy saw her hand twitch up towards her hood which laid there lifeless.

'_Go.'_

His body responded to his mind before he had even thought about it. He walked straight up to her and caught her hand in mid-air.

"Don't do that, Raven."

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face_

Raven was shocked to say the least. When she realized he was touching her, she blushed a bit too.

She released her hand, letting her hood fall back to her back. Beast Boy also released her arm. Awkward silence followed. Neither moved.

_I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out_

Beast Boy turns to Raven with a very hesitant smile on his face. He holds out his hand to her hesitantly, as for asking for a dance.

_How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me _

This was a huge choice for Raven. Either choose to ignore her attraction and disprove the future…

_I can be the one_

Or take it by the hand.

She shakily took his hand. 

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever

They danced awkwardly for the first couple of seconds, but quickly got comfortable in each other's arms as they stepped and swayed to the beat.

_I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. _

They went a little slower to the tune, Raven unconsciously leaned into him.

_It's okay. _

She leaned her head on his shoulder comfortably. She was indirectly showing him that she trusted him completely.

_It's okay._

Beast Boy smiled a true and genuine smile as he pulled her closer.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us_

They side stepped to the faster beat.

"Raven?"

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

"Hmm?" She answered back.

_I can show you I'll be the one_

"I like this song." He commented. 

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

"As do I."

_I'll stand up with you forever_

"Raven?" he didn't wait for her to answer this time. "I think I really like you."

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She was silent for a moment, thinking. 

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

"Beast Boy." She managed to start.

_Cuz I'm here for you_

"I think-"

_Please don't walk away and_

"I like you too." She finished. There, she laid out what she was denying to herself for a long time. In front of the person it should matter most to.

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

He grinned the biggest grin he ever grinned in his whole entire grinning life.

He picked her up and spun her around.

"Wooah! Wooah!" she said half fearful, half laughing. That sound made him spin faster before setting her down.

Use me as you will

Lily also grinned her biggest. She did it. She really did it. She did her mission and she got her future parents together, what more could she ever want right now?

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

Beast Boy twirled Raven in a circle.

_And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall

Future Raven came up behind Lily and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really proud of you." She told me while looking at her young self with a ghost smile on her face.

"That's all I ever wanted." Lily answered back.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

"So, I was supposed to come back to the past and fix all of this? And I was to be the one that got you and dad together?"

Raven smiled. "That's how it was supposed to go."

_I'll be there for you through it all_

Lily watched as Raven and Beast Boy wrapped up their dance.

"The past can really explain things, without my mission, things might of never came into being." Lily found herself saying .

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

AN: Okay, I didn't write the rest but, the older titans (including Lily) say their goodbyes and go back to the future… just reading that really got me motivated again… so I'm going to write an epilogue on the spot! (but I will not pick this story up again so enjoy this one last part :D)

* * *

Epilogue: Two Weeks Later…

The crack on the sheet filled the abandoned room as it floated to its position over the dresser.

Raven and Changeling were throwing sheets over the old furniture and bed that belonged to their future daughter just two weeks ago. They didn't want the room getting dusty, so they thought they would preserve it.

Beast Boy (now Changeling), clad in his new white and purple jumpsuit, was helping Raven to have some alone time with her. After saving Jump City (once again), the mayor demanded ceremonies for the Titans and thanking them. Thus, with crime fighting and other business to take care of, Changeling hasn't had the time to spend with his new girlfri- she was his girlfriend, right?

In the last two weeks, Beast Boy had got his new uniform and with it, his new name.

They covered the rest of the room before standing back and admiring their work.

"Done." Changeling stated.

Raven sighed, "Yeah… I'm going to miss her though."

They both blushed thinking about Lily being their daughter.

"Think on the bright side, she'll be back here in a couple of years…" he hesitated then added, "maybe."

They both blushed harder at the thought.

They both sat down on the already covered bed.

Silence lasted for a moment- things were still a little awkward-before they both tried to speak, at the same time.

"You go on…" Changeling told Raven.

"Mine wasn't important, you go…"

"Okay then." Silence. "I was actually wondering if you- if we-"

"Spit it out Beast Boy!" Raven teased him, stilling calling him Beast Boy until Changeling stuck.

"Hey! It's Changeling! C-H-A-N-G-," Beast Boy stopped because he suddenly lost track where he was. "Anyways, I was wondering if you were-," he took a deep breath before sputtering out, " my girlfriend."

"Well, I AM a girl and I AM your friend." Raven played dumb.

"Rae, you know what I mean."

She tapped her fingering to her chin for a moment, thinking. "If I am, then maybe we might do something tomorrow, let's say at…6?"

Changeling grinned at hugged Raven tight. "Thank you Raaaaae!" Raven smiled, just a little bit. Then it occurred to Changeling stronger. "Wait, I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW! I have to tell Cy!" He yelled as he burst out of the room.

Raven sighed with a small laugh as she stood up to walk back to the common room, until something zoomed back into the room.

Raven hardly knew what happened, but Changeling had rusted back into the room.

The next feeling she felt was a pair of lips brush against her own for a split second before he lost his nerve and ran out of the room again.

Raven stood there in a daze, it only happened for a second, but that second left her nerves end as if she was a live wire. That was her first kiss.

She smiled for a second before stepping forward into her future. A future that didn't seem bleak or dark anymore, but very light.

The road ahead would be a very happy one, Raven could feel it. She took a step into the future without fear because she knew that someone would always be at her side.

THE END.


End file.
